Season 4 tvd elena dies
by maddpappy
Summary: Season 4 Rating M Elena chooses not to become a vampire, but fate has its way with her. Slow De build up, and staying close to spoilers given, and will explore both sides to her old and new self. Plot heavy, trying to keep more than one angle. Tyler in Klaus body, A darker Bonnie, a darkness in mystic falls and a budding love. ch1 fixed, working on chapter 2 an 3 spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

(**_corrected chapter_**)10/30/12

* * *

A/N: This is a DE fic, with a gradual build towards them. She loved Stefan as a human so there will be changes when she isn't so human anymore (fairly quickly). Chapters 1-19 were written before the s4 premiere. There is a decent plot to it as well just for kicks and giggles. This is my first fic so please excuse the errors and let me know if there are STILL more that disrupt the flow of your reading, my bad spelling, or if something is cut off. I think I have caught most of them by now. That happens sometimes after I fixed it and upload for some odd reason. As I have gone through some of these, they will be marked with a "(corrected chapter)". I asked a few to come back in a month and hope most will be set by then. Thank you for the good critical advice, the favorites, and for the reviews. You reading this makes me happy. Enjoy!

* * *

S4x1-**TVD: Elena dies**

* * *

(_Past_ and present)

They are going to die...Caroline, Damon, and Stefan...Tyler...

So many things rushed though Elena's mind all at once. The love of her life was _dying_. This can't be happening...no, no Stefan. And Damon...her heart aches at the words she last spoke to him. I can't lead him on, she thought to herself. Letting go was all that was left. I won't be _that_ kind of girl, she thought to herself. This is the right thing to do. Damon had been her rock, but Stefan was her first true love. What she felt for Damon had become something so massive, she could no longer deny that. Yet, her heart still ached for that piece of her that had been missing. Stefan had come home. And home, to all of them, she was going. Matt was right. No one person was worth everyone else she cared about.

Her mind was drifting as she asked for Matt's phone and began to dial Stefan and tell him her choice. He deserved that much from her before he died. 'I care Damon'...her heart momentarily constricted as the thought passed through her head. God, I really hope I am doing the right thing. He's all alone, left to die, and she can't help the pain she felt as she hung the phone up with him. It is at that moment she looked up at _her._

_Rebecca._

Before Elena had time to think, a scream erupts from her throat. "MATT, watch out!"

Matt tried and failed to avoid the glaring blonde standing in the middle of the road. His car viciously veered off to the side plummeting them over the side. Blackness was all they knew.

* * *

Moments tick by, as if time has stopped breathing herself. Is it poetic how the life of one young girl hangs in the balance? Born to die, destined to come back to this place where it all started.

And as if on cue, Elena burst awake from within the depths of the cold water. She quickly accessed that she was underwater unable to breathe. Bubbles choke their way from her mouth and nose as she strained to calm herself. She turns to her left and beholds Matt's lifeless form next to her. Panicking, Elena struggles to get free.

She shook her friend who was unresponsive to her panicked shoves, and to the pulls on his seat belt. Next, she tried for the door and window without luck. Flashes of her father invade her mind, fear ensues, and she screamed Matt's name once more.

But he cannot hear her. Her voice is blanketed by the cold depths of the lake water, and her struggles are useless.

Everything is useless.

_"Daddy," she yelled into the cold depths as her father's hands reached hers. It's a surreal moment when past and present encompass one another. He reached for his daughter, and it is when their hands meet, she knew- death was coming. His nod to her says it all; she nodded in turn as her life slipped away. _

_Goodbye Daddy..._

_God it hurts. _

_Her lungs burned, and her heart thudded slower, as the water invaded places only meant for air. I'm so scared, she thought. There is so much I had to do, so many things I wanted. Mommy..._

_But Mom has already gone._

_Trapped, and with no way out, father and daughter share their last moments. Knowingly, Elena accepts her fate. It hurts, and it's cold, but Mom will be waiting for her. This wasn't supposed to be the way it ended. Not now._

_Not yet._

_The last few tiny bubbles escape her numbed lips. Her life ended with their escape, and she realized this is the time to say those last words. The cold is taking over her body and it's only a few seconds more. "I love you," she mouthed to him before descending into the waiting arms of darkness. Her body let go then, and her arms gently slid out of his._

_Like a fallen angel, Elena's body begins to float to the roof of the car as her father watched in horror. Her hair floated around her with weightless lifeless beauty shrouding her face from his view. _

_No father should have to see his wife and child die within the same breath of one another. An angel caught in the grips of death, her beauty becomes endless and eternal as she floated away. I've failed her, he thought to himself in his grief._

_The water threatened to claim him._

_His baby is dying right before his eyes, and he couldn't help but feel powerless. Grayson's entire life was about protecting his children; his last thoughts roam over the boy at home who will be left alone to fend for himself. Images of Elena and Jeremy as children, babies even, flood his mind. It's too much as he remembers their first steps float within his memory and he readies himself to join his most precious girls._

I am not afraid anymore, Elena thinks to herself.

_Suddenly, there is a boy outside his window. The boy tried to open the door when he is stopped by the urgent movements of the man trapped within the car. He points to the back seat frantically. The boy nodded quickly and changed direction towards the back seat. What he sees there awes him._

_Katherine?_

_This dark and beautiful floating angel captures him for a moment, yet he manages to jar himself back to reality, and pulled on the door. _

Elena still was struggling to wake Matt up when Stefan appears at his window. He pulled the door from the car with his inhuman strength and reached for Elena. She stopped and recoiled, waving her finger at him. Ignoring her, Stefan once more tried to get to Elena, and she waved him off once more, a stern face-pleading. With all her strength, Elena pointed directly to Matt, hoping Stefan would hear her silent plea. This was why she loved him. Here me now, Stefan.

Again Stefan reached for Elena, and again she waved him off. Quickly, Stefan's face darts to Matt then back to Elena...his eyes pleading with her. She gives him her most resigned look that says more than words ever could. 'You saved me once, now save Matt. He is your friend, he is innocent, and this is my choice.' One last moment passed between them, time stood still awaiting his decision, and he pulled Matt free. As Stefan swam with Matt to the surface, Elena's will to survive ended.

And she let _go_.

She was ready now and death came for her much swifter than it had before. She was ready, there wasn't too much left to do. There would always be _things_, but she'd loved and been loved. No one would suffer for her. Her lungs felt like they could burst open, but Matt was safe now. He'd lost as much as her, but he wouldn't lose his life because of her too.

Elena stared after both almost with a sense of relief. No one else will die because of her. I am ready to die, she repeated it in her head to dull the pain. Her memories reminded her of her father, her mother, and the countless others who have all died for her.

One choke...one _bubble_.

Another choke, a last _bubble_.

A faint grip of pain creased her face. _It hurts so much...so much…so cold…_

Her eyes stare out into the empty water, alone. _Bubble...bubble_...no longer able to grip the seat she begins to feel it. Water engulfs her lungs. This was the moment she could feel her soul leaving her body behind...the faint tearing sensation...the floaty feeling...

And it occurs to her that Damon would die alone too, so perhaps this was karma repaying her for leaving him alone. It wasn't right. Deaths grip took hold as her eyes became empty, her soul slipped from her body, and her body once more lifted from the seat like it did two years ago.

Her hair again covers half of her face; only no one can see it this time. The boy won't make it back in time to save her. She didn't want to be saved. Her eyes never close, but it is the last time they will blink their humanity.

She drifted out…further…further…drowning into forgetfulness.

* * *

Not far off Damon fought Alaric relishing in the pain of his blows. Elena chose Stefan, it's always Stefan, and he too lets go. What he doesn't understand becomes apparently clear within seconds. Rick begins to grunt with pain the same moment that Elena slipped away. It takes him a few to figure out what has weakened this Original vampire.

The hardest of them all, Rick best friend and once hunter turned vampire, curled over in agony.

Shock fills Damon; unknowingly he grips at his brow as he takes in Rick's pained face. Why did he stop trying to kill me? Damon watches him waiting to finish this.

With a harsh gasp, Rick grunts, "What is happening?" It is then Damon knows, and he grabs his once-friend. There is only one way to kill this vampire. One way, for one life.

_Elena_.

The weight of the loss, the moment terrifies him, "Oh _No_." Damon's eyes are wide and frightful, like a child told one too many horror stories. But this is real, a real horror.

_ELENA!_

More urgently Rick asks, "_What's happening_!"

Damon grips Rick as he falls to the ground on his knees grunting with extreme pain. His skin begins to pale, veins appear across his skin as he can no longer control himself.

"No, na-na-nah noo." Damon can't bear the words he utters. He follows Rick as he falls all the way down, cradling him as he would _her._ They are one on the same, are they not? His friend, as well as the woman he loves, is dying in his arms. In all of his life he has never felt so out of control. It is despair that he feels.

And there is not a damned thing he can do. His mind is frantic wondering how...how is she hurt? He can't hold _her_, she can't be dying, _Nooo_!

"Rick! No." Damon shakes Rick as he begins to wilt away in his arms. "_Rick_!" Desperation fills Damon's words. Why is no one helping Elena? "Alaric! Damn you!"

Shaking Rick's steadily withering form, "No _you_ are _NOT_ dead." He is speaking to _her_ again. His world, his reason for living and his heart breaks knowing Elena is dying. He only left her for an hour! "You are _not dead,_" he says again looking up, pain creased upon his brows. Nothing has ever felt this bad, this desolate, and this empty.

No, not you _Elena_.

Not Alaric too. They were all he had…and they were both-gone.

Tears fill Damon's eyes, and he begins to cry over the body of his friend.

* * *

Alaric appears to Jeremy within moments of his death.

I am free, is the first thought he has. Before him is Jeremy's nervous form. He is calling Matt, asking where they are, and why they are not back by now. He nearly stumbles into Alaric.

In the shadow Rick speaks, "Jeremy."

Jeremy is fear stricken and puts aside his phone. Rick moves forward slowly, sporting a resigned and sad face.

"Haven't you done enough," Jeremy manages with fear gripping his voice. "And how did you even get in here," he questions. For all he knows Rick is still the psycho vampire-vampire hunter.

Rick responds "I-I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened."

A look of confusion crosses Jeremy's face, "_Rick_?" he says knowing it is the real Rick, and not his devious alter ego. This was his guardian and not the darker side of him.

Lovingly, Rick smiles to Jeremy and steps forward now that the boy knows who he is. "I just want you to know," he begins releasing a breath, "I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy." Jeremy slightly turns his head not willing to understand why Rick is here. "You'll never be alone," he says almost wistfully to the boy. "OK?"

Rick knows this will be ever so hard on Jeremy, what it means that he is here. He can see that Jeremy is very close to putting two and two together. He laughs a tiny laugh, "I promise." He can't believe it himself.

Again Jeremy turns his head regarding Rick, wondering why his guardian is saying these things.

"I don't understand," Jeremy speaks with confusion and denial. Rick ever so slightly nods his head at Jeremy in a knowing fashion. Jeremy can see ghosts, it was just a matter of time…

Rick was a GHOST.

The full weight of why Rick is here presses on Jeremy then. "Oh my god-you're a _ghost_!" He breathes into those words. Realization is not far after, his face falls, eyes widen, "but if you're dead then-"

Ricks eyes fall, and he bows his head. When he looks back to Jeremy, the boy begins to speak with urgent fear, "that means Elena-" he can't bear to finish the words. His breath becomes gasps.

Elena is dead.

* * *

Lingering.

I feel I am lingering into this darkness. Mom? Dad? Elena wonders. Where is everyone?

* * *

Stefan sat beside the gurney looking at Elena's lifeless body. The EMT had tried to revive her as he had. They'd tried giving her a shot, CPR, but nothing worked. A broken expression was all he had left as the emptiness of her loss filled his soul. There was something ominously beautiful about her death. She'd given her life for another; compassionate Elena to the end.

Another death. Another friggin sacrifice.

She'd lost so much...it was now that he decided to follow her and meet the sun when it rose in the morning. A life without her was no life at all. The alternative was becoming the Ripper again, and that was no life at all. Ripping people into pieces as he fed…it had only been days since he'd come back from the edge Klaus had pushed him over. And if he thought he'd lost it all then, he was wrong. Looking down at her like this-this was everything. The fear of waiting around and trying to deal consumed him.

I can't…Stefan decided. I can't risk anyone else.

In fact, he didn't wish to disgrace her life and love by becoming a cold _thing_ that killed and drank people dry. He doubted turning off his emotions would even help with the disaster of this night. How many would die when he couldn't bear the days without her? How many have I killed over the years? Stefan bet it was worse than even Damon.

There was nothing but blood surrounding his life of 160 years.

She died for Matt.

He'd die for her.

Rebekah had broken their deal when she found out Klaus was dead. With the head of their line dead, all the vampires he made would soon perish behind him. How long was it until then? He tried to remember how long it took Sage to die after her maker was killed.

Rebekah was dead if he saw her. In her rage, she'd sought out Elena and effectively killed her. With her gone, so was Alaric. Poor Rick, Stefan considered again. They'd lost so many. Two lives tied together died together. It was over now-over for all of them.

Suddenly atoning for all he'd done wasn't worth going on for. Better to rot in hell like I should, Stefan thought with bitterness.

He'd gone back for her, tried to breathe air into her body, to resuscitate her, but to no avail. Last time she'd come back to him, but this time...this time it was his fault. He _left_ her there to die. Not on purpose-he'd come right back down. Anger and resentment filled his entire being, I should have gotten her out, he thought as he cried to himself. Why, why did I listen to her?

They loaded her body into the ambulance as his phone rang. It was Dr. Fell.

He decided to pick it up, as she must have heard the call come in, he said brokenly, "Elena died."

After a brief hesitation, Meredith Fell shattered Stefan's world with her words. "No, she didn't Stefan."

Knowing Dr. Fell still had Damon's blood stored away; he put it together as she explained things to him.

"Oh God, _no_."

Elena never wanted to be a vampire.

* * *

Damon barged into the hospital, right into Meredith Fell. "Where is she," he growled at the woman. All he needed was to see her; to know it was real. Pushing passed her, he looked around for any trace of where Elena would be.

"No, Damon. WAIT." She called after him grabbing his arm. "You need to know. When Jeremy brought Elena in earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on."

They faced one another as a second passed between them. Confusion clouded Damon's face as he searched hers for understanding. She must be talking about right after they had rescued Elena from Klaus. He had been draining her dry, to take her blood with him to make his hybrids right before leaving town. She had been hurt during the rescue, but it was nothing. They'd run in to get her when Klaus had knocked her over onto the mantle. She'd hit her head so hard...he remembered running in right for her when they'd run in and bound Klaus to his coffin.

Meredith continued after a gulp. "It _wasn't_ a concussion, it was a cerebral _hemorrhage, _Damon. Bleeding on the brain." Meredith talked fast.

Confused and angry, Damon responded with disgust. "What are you _saying_?" His entire face contorted as he looked around once more. All he wanted was to see _her_ before he died. Just one last time.

"Jeremy was so worried; I didn't want to tell him." Her words were laced with regret and sorrow. "But I-I **_helped _**her." Meredith tugged at Damon's sleeve trying to emphasize her meaning without saying the words outright. "She NEEDED my help."

His confusion and disgust mounted once he realized what she was saying. The doctor had given Elena his blood; blood she'd forcefully taken from him so she could heal her patients. She'd used it on Elena that night to heal her fatal wound, yet not told anyone.

And Elena had just died with vampire blood in her system. "You WHAT!?"

* * *

Stefan compelled the EMT's with Meredith's help in getting them all in one place. Damon took care of the rest as he came back into the room to await the inevitable awakening. When he saw Damon's face, while Meredith told him the reality, his heart fell. Damon was furious.

She withheld the paperwork on Elena as well so no one would know what took place. Matt was getting checked out to make sure he was ok. They'd taken her out of the morgue so she wouldn't wake up there like that. Now it was just a waiting game.

Part of him was numb. He should be happy that she wasn't dead-dead. The other half couldn't seem to come to terms with it.

* * *

Elena's body sat on the bed lifeless in the private room. Abruptly, and surprisingly, breath filled her lungs at the same time she rose-undead.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Rated K for this chapter

_De is the ideal but I am beginning where I think Elena is at. A good timely evolve is my goal not just a random switch. I am not SE but good plot needs time and evolution to make sense. Bear with me the fun will start with the brothers, then focus on Elena and Family, friends and her choice over the distance. Yes it will play out. My terms, grammar and such may suck here and there, will take positive criticism, and or ideas. Anything you may want to see or not see as well. And I will point out many frustrations that people have, include spoilers when I can for season 4 ect. _

_Enjoy chapter 2 of my season 4_

Title: "Just breathe"

And she does with a writhing gasp, her lungs fill with air. She chokes straining, eyes bulging as the pain escalates, then subsides. The million needles that are stinging her very pours itch as if she isn't within her own skin. Frantic and afraid, Elena calls out, "Stefan!"

A moment passes, and then he is there. Stefan looks at Elena pointedly, staring at her silhouette against the evening brush. The bridge is damaged, the car is still under the water, but she hasn't come full circle yet. It is that moment, the calm before the storm, before she will know. _Oh Elena_, he wonders at her. I'm _so _sorry. I didn't_ know_. How could I...Stefan shakes back a wave of emotion, shivering down to his core.

Stefan can hear it all play out before him. He'd gone back down to get her, but she had already slipped away. His girl, floating in a sea of death, never further from him than now. He'd wasted no time rushing her to the surface, placing her still lifeless form on the ground. He'd begun to breath air into her lungs. Come on, he'd urged her. Don't leave me now. 1-2-3 breath! Again, his frantic and desperate moves seeking her chest, pushing, urging life into her form. Minutes pass.

Nothing.

It is only when Matt pulls him away from her body that he gives up. "She's gone," Matt utters pulling Stefan back. He tries to resume, and Matt pulls him away once more. Both boys fall to the cement. Stefan's face consumed by disbelief and horror, and Matt's with rage and disbelief. Elena...that last kiss was meant for her, not for him!

Stefan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to bear the pain, then the phone rang. It was Dr. Fell. "Stefan...I heard the ambulance call. What happened?" Her voice was seemingly small, contrite almost.

"She _died,_" the last word hoarse and emphasized with longing and pain, remorse and guilt.

"Stefan." She begins.

"No I ha-I have to go." He pulls the phone from his ear ready to disconnect when he hears her.

"I-I helped her." She remains silent over the phone, no doubt giving him time to process.

"What do you mean?" He stands and shakes Matt's hands off his arm so he can stand over his beloved. He moves toward Elena once more. "Meredith-" his voice grows concerned and rises.

Her voice is sodden with pain when she manages, "I..._helped_ her, Stefan." He could hear the tears, the hiccup like cries and breathing mixed with regret. Her voice came rushed, and whispered, "she had a severe brain injury earlier. She would have died."

"She is dead," he says simply, almost disbelieving.

"Not for long, Stefan." Meredith is trying to tell him something but all he can hear is the void of space that is threatening to subdue him. Matt's voice prompts him.

"What is it?" A few moments to not think about his long childhood friend-friends that have died tonight. He stares at the back of Stefan's rigid body and waits, but he gets nothing.

He can hear the shaking in the doctors voice, but he hangs up anyway. Once more he finds himself staring out into the abyss, on his knees, and the phone falls. Desperate, Stefan feels the well of emotion surface, consume him, and boil over. "Nooooooo." At her feet he sits on his legs rocking back and forth. His arms come to cover his face and pull at his hair. He was planning to meet the sun, but now...

...And he is back where he was a moment ago. He is still staring at Elena, who has come back to life.

Everything is so loud, the touch of his hand burns into hers, the night is so full of color..."What happened?" Elena says. "You revived me?" She looks around and observes the ambulance, the gurney, but the lack of EMT's. Confusion clouds her wet features. "Stefan?" she asks once more. His face looks ragged, like he has seen a ghost.

Her arms fray out to her sides, hands grip the gurney, and she vomits the last of the water. Stefan leans into help hold her wet hair from getting soiled. Patting her back gently, he wonders what he should say.

But that takes care of itself within moments. Stefan can hear the footsteps. He steps back just in time that his face meets the end of Damon's fist.


	3. Chapter 3

Title:

Please say it isn't so

Stefan fell to the pavement with a brusque thud, skin smacking, blood flowing.

Elena reacted without thinking standing between the brothers. She shielded Stefan with her body and held out an hand to stop Damon. Her chest rises raptly with fear, her body seeming to shiver. "DAMON!"

That one word seems to bring Damon back with a somber realization. He gulps, restraining the beast of anger welling within him. He noticed that Elena seemed so tiny standing there with her hair in disarray, as it began to dry around her. Her clothes were wet, yet she didn't shiver from the cold-more of him. She stood there waiting, bright eyed and full of resolve... Anxious. _He hasn't told her yet,_ Damon surmises. Part of his heart keeps breaking. It will _always_ be Stefan, and part of him wonders why. Why can't I let her _go_? It should be a simple thing, but Elena was nothing simple. He realized, then, that he never will. This is something new, and he cares for her, he wants to make sure she is OK. Silently he shakes himself and stands tall, steps back, and nods at her.

Damon's eyes clear, and his rage falters, he stepped back with his hands held up in defeat for Elena to be at ease. Dangerous, he is still poised and ready, like some caged animal writhing just beneath the surface. Somewhere within the pain, he gulps seeing her intent eyes meet his. She seems nearly unsure of him, given his behavior at being rejected. His stands is cool, yet he seems at ease. Well as at ease that any predator would be.

_Elena_...he wonders at her.

_Damon_, she thinks to herself remembering her words to him.

Her eyes flutter shut as her heart constricts. It is because she trusts him, knowing he won't leave her that she was able to set him free. His eyes become slack with relief as he sees her, alive, in one piece standing before him. Tears linger in his eyes once more as he beholds the sear sight of her. It's like he was in a desert and she is his water. When he saw Rick die, he felt the desert encroach on his heart. The sight of Elena standing their...alive was like a crisp spring breeze, refreshing him to the core. It took all he had to remain still with a sense of composure. He'd rushed here after talking to Dr. Fell. He'd had to know...see her for himself.

Her face was contorted with fear once more, probably suspecting he will enact his deranged refusal on Stefan if she moved away. There is a tremendous effort on her part, as he watches, the emotions spiraling out of control across her lovely features. It's begun, he knows. But something else crosses her face when she looks within the oceanic depths of his eyes. _Damon_, she thinks confused, _why are you so sad_? A memory...Elena shakes her head very slightly. _Wha..._?

Looking down at her feet, her eyes roam to the gurney, behind her to Stefan when she half turns to make sure he is OK, He wipes his mouth, and nose as he nods to her. His eyes meet Damon's, and they become a mixture of many things. It's a face she cannot read, then her eyes roam back to Damon who looks ready to dissolve. Her body shifts restlessly as her mind pieces together the last few moments. '_I cannot be selfish',_ hums within her mind...She grips her head mindlessly as the rushing tide crescendos. Damon's words, his eyes, come rushing back to her. _I want you to find what you are looking for_... When did he say that?

How did I get here...right here...She tries to think, but the words seems to swirl. Events are all jumbled in the fray here, she thiought.

"Stefan...?" She asks tightly.

He touches her shoulder from behind, and she gazes almost passed Damon. _I got here...fast_.

Then her eyes meet Damon's, which both say everything and nothing at once. He has stood where he is...relieved looking. He hasn't lashed out...he just stared into her eyes...ready to break.

Elena's brow quivers under that glance. First the right one, a silent plea. His head leans to the side as if he sees something extraordinary. He carefully pulls the dried hair that has blown into her face, aside. Just one tear slips from his face and he turns away slightly, letting his hand fall. Next both, as her eyes dart back around the scene. The tide is rushing in, and her eyes finally fall to Matt. Stefan has stood rigid behind her. He hasn't made any attempt to brush Damon's hands from her face.

Standing ten feet away, surrounded by a dark brown blanket his face shows an unnatural reverence. His hair has dried, he looks OK, and then she hears the beating.

Is it my heart? She stands more solid now that Damon has made no threatening moves towards Stefan and turns around to take it all in. The sounds are much louder, the lights so much brighter. She can feel her emotions roaring beneath too sensitive skin. They all stand like that as if in a movie's slow motion reel. It is in her horrid realization, their expressions, the speed which she'd came to Stefan's defense.

Her body buckles, her breath falters and she feels like she has drowned in a sea of emotional pain. _No_. Tears surface to the crests of her lids. Try as she might, Elena cannot stop them from welling over. Her eyes dart between them accusingly as she turns to face them both. "_NO?_"

When they reach for her, she holds her hands out with repulsion. Her back arches as she tries to control the urge to vomit once more. Again, she cries with a silent plea on her face, dreadful fear, her eyes begging both of them to say it isn't so. Shaking her head rapidly, her breath becomes harsh. Her mouth forms the hints of a large frown before the gut wrenching wail escapes her.

When Stefan makes no move to explain, Damon offers, "Dr. Fell..."

A quick three small breath build in succession and Elena wails,"_**NO**_," with denial, she backs up after standing shaking her head. Its like she cannot bear to process the reality. "**NO**," She says with conviction. Then, "_No_" with some finality. And then a last, "_No_," with the small whimper of a helpless child. That explains why Stefan won't say anything, she realizes.

She fell to the ground in defeat, eyes shut, body shaking. "Why?"

Stefan cannot contain his own tears for Elena, the one thing she never wanted to be. Had he'd known, he would have pulled her out first. He simply cannot move even still, the grief invading his limbs. A thousand weights hold him in place, the torturous knowledge that this is his fault. He knew Elena didn't want Matt to die for her. But this.._.this_, his heart constricts. Guilt threatens to consume him.

Damon watched them, and how distanced they seemed. Did Stefan know she'd chosen him, did he know that Doctor Fell had healed Elena? Why was she even out of the house? Why had he let her die? Surely Matt was standing there...they had been in the car together. His lip twitches with rage, but he controls it for _her_.

He knelt down to Elena's level and tipped her chin up at him. "You had a worse brain injury...she _helped_ you." He nodded at her wit the word helped. "She never expected this. You were _supposed_ to stay in the house." Elena makes no move to rejoin them from her shock. "I ran to the hospital as soon as I got back and she told me. I swear to you," he makes his eyes stare into hers, burning with honest truth, "I didn't force _this_."

Matt stares on remaining silent. He wanted to say it was his fault, but he was afraid to incur Damon's wraith when it came to Elena. Tyler, Elena, Vickie...they were all...gone. Well, she isn't completely gone, he thought. But he lost Caroline because she was too afraid to face the situation. This was Elena, though. I'm all alone, was his final thought.

Stefan seemed to come out of his self hating trance and also turns to her, leaning on his heals. "She told me after...I had pulled you out. I would have done it first if I knew..." His tears fall down and he loses his composure, "I swear...I tried to resuscitate you-" he turns his head to the side choking, "but you wouldn't come back." His voice cracks and breaks. He briefly looks at Matt, who knowingly nods. And understanding passes between them, and no hard feelings are felt.

Time stands still as Elena tries to process this. Matt, who was forgotten in the background, comes forth. "He tried...like he says." Matt's words seal the deal. This is all _real_, this is happening, her mind yells at her. Her eyes reach his and she nods slightly smoothing her hair. He looks like a boy wrapped lost in the sheet-which is saying something for a football player. His heart...she hears it racing, and closes her eyes as if in pain.

"Take me home, please," she said in a very clipped tone. Elena doesn't care who it is, she just wants to go home. Jeremy, she thinks, closing her eyes with remorse. Emotions threaten to consume her. Matt is OK, though. That was all that mattered. Elena focuses on the one good thing, and looks at him with a small reserved smile on her lips. She felt the emotions subside, and took a deep breath. Matt is alive...he didn't die, and she sighs.

Damon is the first to reach for her while Stefan considers how to get her in the house if she decides to go through with this. Their eyes meet over her head, a momentary truce, and they need not speak words. Stefan speaks first, desperately trying for a straight face. "I'll call Jeremy and make sure he is still there."

Elena's head turns and meets his eyes, and hers close as she silently tries not to cry. He's lost all of us, she thinks to herself. "Can I get in?"

Stefan nods, "until you decide, yes."

"How long," Elena asked him. How long until I die or choose? Two hours ago I was choosing who I was going to be with and no its life or death?

Stefan's face crumbles. "Twenty four hours, maybe..."

Damon turns her face to look up into his eyes, "He hasn't lost you, yet. This is _your_ choice Elena. I know you didn't want this, but I am glad you...made it. I am sure he will be too. We'll ask Bonnie if there is anything to be done. You hear me? You'll be _OK_. You have us, your friends, nothing has changed. We care about you." Slowly she nods at him and uses his arms to support herself up.

The feel of his jacket glides along her fingers, and she is almost taken aback by the sensations. Those same words she'd said to him not long before comforted her. But those words offer her comfort, and she leans into him some. There was a mile long list of shock that threatened to overcome her.

"Is it always like this?" She sways and he holds her closer, she whispered so only Stefan can hear them.

"Not always...you can turn it off if it is too much." He lets Elena go and she walks toward Stefan. "Do you want Bonnie now?"

She stops and turns slightly his way. "Yes."

_Next up: a longer chapter that includes_

_'Tyler' and Caroline_

_Klaus and realization/Tylers Body Caroline's reaction_

_Klaus reaction to vampire Elena, and his sister killing her_

_Elena and Bonnie talk_

_the change at hand_

_Matt and Bonnie_

_the council and what it means to them._

_Jeremy_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter S4x4: It's a looney home

A/N: Klaus is in Tyler's body. For the sake of now, he will be called Klaus just to be clear.

The morgue. Elena. Two things that should never come together.

It was now just before dawn, and the reminders of one helluva night finally seemed to settle. What were they going to do, Stefan wondered? Elena had died, been brought to the hospital, and many minds had been erased. No one could know. The call would be hard to explain, but she was alive. They had not called her death in before bringing her in-thank god.

His mind wandered to that call, moments after Matt had pushed him from her body. Meredith's voice conveying the most gut wrenching painful words he'd ever heard. The moments she awoke, the wails, and the silent deafening hallow thereafter. HE was not sure why they brought her here...but Damon said it was good to show that Elena was up and ok to aid in the cover up.

Ha, cover up. Stefan's hand came over his face once more and he shook his head. I don't think I can handle this, he thought. I can't go back to the way I was. This was my fault...Damon was right...He huffed out once and looked to the ground. Elena may have hated him for saving her first, or if Matt died, but he could live with that if it meant she could have lived. His thoughts roamed over to Katherine. That hadn't bode well for her.

His Elena, Lost so many people, and now she is alone. Alone in these last hours between twilight to make a different choice. A choice to live or die. A choice, he knew, that would change things. No matter what she chose, his resolve was set.

I will stay for her. I will do anything I can for her. Part of him hoped she would make the leap. Knowing her fears, Stefan was sure that all of them could make this easier for her. She wouldn't come into this dark life alone. Caroline, he smiled, would be ecstatic some day once this settled. Tyler possibly. No one would try to hurt her-except Kathrine-his mind warned. Oh no, Kathrine. And then there was Damon.

This was going to be rough. What would Elena be like? Would she change to stay with Jeremy? Would she embrace his style of life or be drawn to killing? He wasn't sure what Damon would think, but it was pretty clear that anything they had built was tore down.

I let her die. I let Kathrine be captured. I killed our father.

A phone rang bringing Stefan back to reality. It was Bonnie. "It's kin dof early Stefan."

"Did Damon call?"

"Yes, why?" Her voice notched up a tone when she heard his voice. She remained steady, eyeing Klaus who stared back at her.

"Did he say why?" Stefan grew more uneasy.

"No-" Bonnie began. Where was he going with this?

"It's Elena." Bonnie heard his voice break. She breathed in heavy and met Klaus's eyes. He too stood more alert. It was discerning to see the motions of one man while he was in the body of another. She shook herself. ""Stefan...enough. What happened?"

"She died." Those words echoed through the phone.

Before Bonnie could think, her knees gave out, "How? What? WHY?"

Stefan took a deep breath, explained the earlier hospital visit, what was done, and then the accident. Each word made Bonnie's heart constrict with pain, fear, and loathing. Her eyes were filled with rage. Murderous yes which bore into Klaus.

"She woke up. They took her back to the house. Her house. Jeremy doesn't know."

"I'll come," she said in a tiny voice. Spell. Her mind began to think.

Klaus rounded on her. "You need to _fix_ this."

Bonnie's head rose quickly, and she felt the force of her power rage within her. A dark place that tossed Klaus across the room where he was stuck to the wall. She cleaned off her knees and stood. "I don't see why you care."

"Love, lets not be hasty. Think about all the people you love." Klaus smiled then knowing he had her cornered.

"You tried to _kill_ her. And then she almost died after that from how hard you tossed her." She paused stricken. "Then she really did die."

Bonnie thought for a moment, while Klaus tried to wriggle free. After a few minutes he sighed irritated and gave up watching the pacing witch. "Remebah our deal." His heavy accent shown through his anger.

Bonnie's thoughts were so fast. The part that hurt the most was how unsure part of her felt. All of this was because of Elena. She loved her friend, but how many peoples lives had been hurt to protect her? Would it be over now? Would Klaus retaliate toward them...or Elena? And now she was dead-dead. All this time with vampires, trying to save them, being at the center of this mess...Her head fell into her hands. THEN she felt the gradual subsidence of that dark place, and mourned her friend. She knew Elena never wanted this, and deep down, Bonnie knew she would do anything to stop that.

But would it ever end? So Alaric was dead then. Her eyes blinked. "No need for you to make that army."

Tyler's face grimaced in a Klaus snarl.

It was the dark power and the shock that was setting her at unease. Time to get moving. She sighed, breathed two heavy breaths and straightened herself. "Think you can control yourself, or should I just leave you hanging?" She didn't wait for an answer before dropping him tot he floor and heading out and up to her car. Caroline weighed on her mind heavily.

Caroline sat outside the Gilbert house against the wall. She was on the ground, head bowed, and phone curled around in her hand that sat on her chest. Tyler as gone, Elena was transitioning, and she was a wreck. Her heart was at ease, knowing that Elena did what she could, and died saving Matt. Her thoughts roamed to Stefan...how could he have let her die again? She was thankful, but at the same time, wondered why he didn't just grab them both.

A car appeared. Damon had arrived, with Elena. Jeremy was already in the house-none the wiser. She scurried up the wall, never attempting to hide her face. This was going to test her repose. Daddy was gone, Bonnie's mom, now Elena. How would she even make it, Caroline wondered to herself.

Damon pulled to the side of the road at the Gilbert house and shut the car off. He wet his lips, sat forward, and gripped the steering wheel waiting. His eyes went wide, as if he were a deer in some unseen head lights. Elena turned to look at him, but he didn't even notice. She could almost feel his uncertainty, his sadness, and his rage boiling. Ah, what to say to the untamed panther, she wondered.

Memories started to come back to her on their ride home. Her words just before the crash haunted her. How he'd said nothing-that was just it. So many things he'd hidden from her. Good honorable things too. And Elena knew why he'd done it. She was Stefan's girl, and he'd had no right. He'd been selfless, helpful, and good...ish. He'd been utterly devoted to her, and now she knew. How long, Elena pondered the realization. She'd never known that single minded devotion from anyone. Even Stefan. Part of her loved that side of Damon because he didn't just give in. She felt his passion in everything. She felt Stefan's love in everything. But he would never let her see those times because of Stefan. It was like a light had gone off in her head, the pain he was feeling, how he stayed no matter what. All because she believed in him?

"I met _you_ first." Elena said sternly. _You want a love that consumes you, passion, adventure, and even a little danger. _I fell for Stefan instantly...but he didn't compel that, she quickly argues with her mental self. It was like I said it was. And Stefan is some of those things. But part of that changed when my family died he nodded to herself. He just said find what I am looking for...her eyes sought his trying to make sense of what she was feeling. I t was like grasping at something just out of reach. Her words to Matt came from the back of her mind, ..._he just consumes me_. Elena looked away then.

His head bobbed silently, and he rolled his eyes as he turned to face her, "Oh _that_." He huffed. "It doesn't matter at the end of the day."

"Why didn't you _say_ anything right then?" Elena stressed the words. "And everything else that you hid from me?"

"Well, your words didn't make me feel better-I was about to die and you told me the choice. I do have some dignity, Elena, I won't beg. I never begged with you. No point in telling you. It would be desperate like when I tried to kiss you way back." Her face was sad, and he tried a reproach, "I told you, I don't want to answer to expectations, Elena. I am who I am-as dick as that is. It wasn't right and I just needed to say it to your face, but I couldn't let you know. I'm weak, but I don't always have to be a dick."

"You could have tried harder to steal me, you mean." She turned away. "Stefan hid his darkest side, an there you are hiding everything good from me." She shook her head pissed, tight lipped.

"What does it matter, Elena? You love him...I've done things...things to keep you happy. To keep him golden. I've known you were going to choose him. He is better for you-when he's not eating people." They laughed at the so Damon comment. "I don't mind doing the hard bad things so your view of him stays intact."

"That's just it. You never let me make a single choice myself. Never respect it." Her voice rose again. "What else did you not tell me?" Elena was back on the offensive.

"Well look what good letting you make choices DID." he he thrust his chin her way as his voice filled with emotion. "I know what I did last time. I know. But look at what good trusting Stefan has got me. I won't make that mistake again." He spat back at her.

"Damon, no-" Elena shook her head at him beginning to feel fear.

His rage escaped, but it wasn't for her. It was for Stefan. "Twice he let both of you die." His lip curled in a deathly snarl, "Who does that to his own women?" Damon shook his head and also looked away. "I could let you hate me, because you didn't love me. I could keep you safe, and he could respect your choices, and not mess up. Why do I bother? I am just evil brother number two and I am damned good at it. He can't respect my choices either, he can't let me die-its backward really when it should be you that lives and not I."

Damon ranted on and on and she sat backed against the door listening with wide eyes. "I didn't want this life, and when I start to find a sense of happiness he ruins it. And the first time you smile after months-its with him. I compel you to find what you want-guess what it's Stefan. Go figure. Oh, but it's always Stefan-Stefan. Maybe he's the real problem. I don't want to be second best again, it was an easy choice. You made it. I Killed Bonnie's mother when he was supposed to. I even agreed to leave so you two could have a merry ever after! I bet he never said anything about that either."

"WHAT!" Elena screamed out.

Damon didn't notice Elena's outburst, "It didn't matter. It was about Stefan, you getting home, and..." he trailed looking over her face. "I wanted you to be free...happy." His voice broke when he realized too late he'd let too much go. The truth was that she loved him, but Stefan, _Stefan_. The man who let her die _twice_ now. There was no trust left, and he didn't feel like arguing. It was time to move on. She hadn't chosen him of her own accord, and he was tired of chasing women who wanted Stefan. He couldn't help but fall for her.

Her voice was ragged, remembering the way she'd been able to make that hard choice. Words from her Mom, from her treatment of Matt, of her on going love for Stefan. "I let you go because I knew you'd never go. You promised. I trusted that." Her tears fell over, and her core shook unsteady. _I'm losing him, I'm losing him_...

Damon sat up and gathered her into his arms. Even as she was, the senses would be heightened. He hadn't known that was why she'd picked Stefan. Well part of why, the rest was obvious. "Shh. I won't leave unless you want me too. Not now. I don't know why I even agreed to it. I just wanted you to be happy. I knew...Elena. I knew you'd choose him."

"I told you both I couldn't lose you. Either of you. Then why..." she shook her head.

"It's too hard to watch someone you love with someone else, Elena. We may be attracted to one another, and maybe we could have had something..." He laughed to himself. "You are too...good. I can't compare or live up to the standard of man you want. It will always get in the way and I get that now. I do. It's not about who met who first. Or I'd win," he said and she laughed some. He tilted his head to look down at her, "You are right. You are still in love with him, and it's my que to stop. I only acted the way I did because you let him go. But you haven't...really. I'll always love you, and love you first, but I need distance. Consider it an attempt to be the better man?"

I don't want you to be the better man that's the problem, Damon, she thought to herself. She hated to admit that, but it was was true as the good side. Being a double...she'd seen it in Katherine. Hell, even Klaus and Elijah had the same problem with Tatia. It must be something in me, Elena pondered.

He really did love her. And it wasn't Kathrine related. He'd loved Kathrine the moment he set eyes on Elena. But he knew she wasn't her. There was a light about Elena that Kat wouldn't see on her best days. Even her kindness was different. They may look the same, he wondered, but how odd life changed them. He just let her go, and part of himself felt like it was dying.

He didn't understand her martyr attitude. At least Stefan didn't eat blood so he wouldn't rip. Elena and her human capacity to love and die...that was a conundrum. But not anymore. Hell, in a week she would be out eating bunnies with brother dear. Human Elena, he thought. It saddened him she would feel the loss as he had. He _knew_ her, and he could read her. Despite the human factor...they were a lot alike. Just not enough, his mind corrected. Ha, 'just not right now was a joke'. She felt so strong as a human for Stefan, vampire would be worse. And Kat-well she would be pissed.

He took in a sharp breath and looked back down to her. He wanted to make sure she got this right. It would be one of the last things he saw to, but he knew Elena could take care of herself. Stefan would see to her choices, and he could get a life. Who am I kidding, Damon thought with a smile. Kat will do off the deep end, and Stefan still wouldn't do anything. Maybe Elena could use her new strength to kick his ass?

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him with curiosity.

"Alaric's dead, but the bitch isn't."

Elena nodded, and looked to the road before her. "Kat."

"She may have left you alone...but now..." He trailed off some. He pushed Elena back to herside of the car, and her heart felt-odd.

"And Klaus." She added remembering Kathrine's words.

Damon laughed with a smirk, HA, "This is his fault-" Damon began.

Elena reached out to Damon, and he looked at her hand like it was a snake. "Don't do that." His face

seemed tight because it reserved, strained, and then resolved. "It's not right." He squinted his cobalt eyes at her and smiled right after.

She pulled back, and felt a pain tear through her heart. Tears surfaced, but she held them back. Slumping in the seat, the weight of the next few hours weighed in.

"Tired?" He asked lightly.

She simply nodded, "let go of one set of problems, then gain a whole new set."

He looked down to her hands in her lap, and let go of the steering wheel again. She just needed a friend. "Caroline is waiting for you. Think its time, Elena." Their eyes met. "You have to face this head on. She knows, trust her."

She gave him her quick bob nod and small smile. Damon reached for his phone as she opened the door.

"Bonnie is on the way."

Caroline heard the whole conversation, but waited for them to emerge. Damon had met her first? She blinked back her surprise. By the end of the argument, her mouth hung open. There was no time to think after all that information. Elena emerged from the car, hands in pockets, and walked toward her.

That face, Caroline, mused. She's afraid I will reject her? She did her normal Caroline straightening act, smiled broadly and held her hands open for Elena. Damon remained further back, watching. Her eyes met his.

That man is a bastard, but to Elena...she was his sun-his reason. She would burn like a flame and carry him. That was part of why I used to be so jealous. Elena did burn with an intensity driven love, compassion and hope. Even bad boy Damon...she looked him over while patting Elena's back in a hug.

She'd been hurt by those hands. She knew his darker side, but she'd just glimpsed his light side. The way he looked at Elena, the way he gave to her...everyone knew Damon would kill for her. Watch out Stefan...if it isn't a beating coming...it's your brother.

How to be loved so deeply, and utterly; it moved her. She was a romantic and yet it was hard to swallow that _that_ man had any good within him. His eyes just became someone else when he looked at her, and Caroline knew. Damon had a ton of hate for his life, but he embraced it. How funny that Damon accepted his nature when Stefan pushed him this way. Stefan couldn't even look at blood without splurging. Damon was a dark love...but part of her understood it. She also knew that things were going to change. Elena as a vampire...she wouldn't maintain that human innocence. There was just no way.

Bonnie would be pissed if she knew Stefan did it...too bad he never shared that love for others. That was their difference. She wondered how long until Elena would fall into Damon. You just can't get away from that kind of love.

Two more cars pulled up just as the door to the Gilbert house opened. Jeremy stood there forlorn, and Caroline stepped aside for the siblings reunion. It was bittersweet really. Stefan pulled into the drive way and got out. As he neared Damon, he felt the ire change.

"We're not _finished_, Stefan." Damon said in a whispered tone.

Stefan noticed he hadn't called him brother, a normal Damon mock. "Now isn't the time."

"Don't confuse me for a stupid idiot." His eyes roamed over Stefan with hatred. "you have that covered." his eyes wandered back over to Elena who stared at her brother waiting wondering. "You did this to her. I wonder...if she ever doesn't need you," he twisted his head to meet Stefan's gaze, "you're dead." Damon spat at him, and stepped away. Caroline became wide eyed when she met eyes with Stefan. He was just nodding. Her eyes slid past Stefan to Bonnie, then the passenger side door.

He too looked in the direction of Bonnie's car behind him.

Bonnie stepped out and stood. Then the passenger door opened. _Tyler _was with her. Caroline had looked back to Jeremy when a gasp had her turn back. At the same time Elena did too. Everyone stood gaping at the worlds first made hybrid.

What the hell?

_A bit longer than desired, and povs. Part one really. Jeremy's thoughts are first on the next part, bonnie and him, Caroline and 'Klaus-tyler' fake reunion. Discussion of what happened, Bonnie's lie, Bonnie's choice to help Elena or not, and the new plan._

_The next chapter will move faster jumping into the towns council, Elena's choice on vamping, and into the plot I finally drew up. Get ready for some dark times from the darkness, and Kat eventually. I wanted to get this all out of the way so I can start some new fun stuff. _

_Ch 5. getting started, spells, everyone gets a new role basically, Elena (ops no spoiling)_

_Chapter 6. Townies, hunters and new threats_

_chapter 7 Kat I may start near hear_

_Already half way through the next chapter btw. It was almost 4k words here_


	5. Chapter 5

_Please forgive spelling errors, and grammar. I do my best to proof this three times, but I always seem to miss it. If it is annoyingly bad in an area I can always fix and resubmit. Please let me know if it moves too slow, or if there is something you want to see. I'll try to give a heads up whats next, and I love feedback that is both critical, detailed, and good. If it is bad, be specific and tactful and I welcome those. I am taking it slowly with DE, for those wondering, to get a gradual change over so it seems show worthy and real. Some fic's just change right over or are heavily sex related. All in good time._

_Accident was at 11:24pm_

"Home at Last" s4x5

1:38am

The moment was altered for a mere few moments once Tyler emerged from the car. Bonnie's eyes darted around apprehensively. Would they know, she wondered to herself.

Heart rate-slow down, she scolded herself, then stood a bit taller. Chin out, Bonnie rounded the car, made eye contact with Klaus, and nodded. They stepped up towards the Gilbert house of gaping friends. More like house of death, Bonnie thought to herself with remorse.

"Hey," Tyler spoke a bid devilishly to the crowd. Confused eyes stared back, not quiet comprehending. How the hell was Tyler alive when Klaus was staked and burned?

Klaus wanted to be as close to spot on as he could, but it was rather...difficult. Tyler was not as well known to him, so he'd have to keep his cool, stay quiet. Normally, his eyes always veered towards Caroline, but tonight, he was trying to cage his raging beast. Anger..._cool it_...first impressions and all, he thought.

He was pissed. Tyler's voice was probing in the back of his head. With such limited time, Bonnie hadn't done as good of a spell as he'd hoped. All things considered, the little witch had surprised him none the less. They had a deal, and for a short time, she'd better follow through. With his minds eye, Klaus devised a shrewd plan he was just itching to put in motion.

Rebekah was a whole 'nother issue. This whole clan of fools was, really. Time to pick them apart, set them against one another, and see how close to breaking point they got. And what better guise to do it with, he thought with sinister delight. But first things first, his doppelganger was dead. And that poised a problem. Thinking over it all, anger and fear had gotten the best of him. Even with the Doctor's intervention, she should have been kept safe.

These idiots didn't know two left feet when they saw it. But over all, Bonnie would meet the task to save her friend, he knew from the human capacity of weakness. He'd get his blood bag girl back, return to his body, and take off. Bonnie was the closest to failing. He didn't think she'd much of a push. His eyes roamed, and landed on Elena.

There she was, the girl he'd killed how many times now? Poor girl...and his thoughts came back to him on how he'd tossed her aside. Klaus knew he was one to flip on a dime, switch of a hat, but his little doppelganger was...well dead. _Stefan_, his mind raged with his British accent. You will pay. There was the face, forlorn, doomed even, but nothing of the girl he'd once loved. Pity, he thought remembering Tatia. He let Tyler's eyes land on Caroline...where they _should_ be. He eyed Bonnie with a side ways glance. _Make this good, love_.

Jeremy spoke next. "Hey, I thought you were dead."

Typical, Damon thought and rolled his eyes. Always the awkward moron.

"About that," Bonnie said moving them all towards the house. "Klaus lied about being the sire of the line."

"But I saw him," Caroline's face contorted. She wasn't sure what to think or believe. "He..." She stuttered along in total Caroline Forbes fashion.

"Klaus was staked. I saw it with my own eyes," Damon continued where Blondie had fumbled.

"I took his _heart_ out of the body...", she stammered at them. Her heart raced nearly inching towards its own death with fear. He's gonna know, calm down Bon, just breathe. Her movements were jerky, her fingers tip to tips and straight edged, forging an upside down triangle of deceit. Just on cue, Damon turned his head side ways to stare at her. Dammit, he always just _knew_ things. Believe me, she willed. Please, she begged in her mind.

"His heart?" Damon scoffed at her. "The body is burnt..."

"I took a finger." Oh hell, she thought. He hears my racing heart, think, _**think! **_Reproachful, she began again. What did he know about witch spells?__"Look, don't be mad..._Damon_." There you go, keep going.

Klaus raised his brows at her surprised, and remained silent. A half witted smile played across his lips, and she shook her head at him. Do better impressions! How odd that the expression was Tyler's face, but the set of it remained all Klaus. Creepy.

"I told you to leave so I could savor him in the coffin, but...I had to do _something_. You know...in case he wasn't lying." As close to truth as she could be, Bonnie felt her heart slow. "If he died, you all may have." She met each vampire's set of eyes. "Elena would have-again." Always good to put Elena in there where Damon was concerned. There. She saw the change, and mentally sighed with relief.

Stefan seemed agitated, standing there with two hands in his leather jacket. This was news to him, and seemed very uncharacteristic of Bonnie. She seemed uneasy for some reason he couldn't place. There was something dark in her features, and it sat wrong with him. Plus, though she was saying it out of fear, she was trying _wayyyyy_ to hard to appease Damon. The way she made eye contact was like she was willing them to believe her more than explain what she'd done.

She stood taller once Damon's head came back up and retained a scowl. "But Tyler," she indicated him with both arms as if he were on display, "he was of the line that we knew for sure. I took the heart out before Alaric staked him. I just needed part of the body, with the heart, to retain the soul. If the soul is intact, none of you will die. I used a spell to make him...seem... animated." Her face cringed. Her eyes darted to Caroline. "He felt pain, but came back," she said about Tyler.

Damon snorted, Elena looked near ready to barf, Caroline's face softened, and Jeremy remained rigid at the door way. Stefan's cheek twitched. He'd had enough of the hybrid.

"Well, shall we go in?" Tyler said.

Bonnie's brows drew down hard. Seriously? Around for 1000 years and you can't do any better, she silently mocked. The ice broke as people began walking in. Damon went to Elena's side, but Stefan looked on at Bonnie a few moments before turning.

"Hey," Klaus said to Caroline.

She beamed at him, letting go of her resignation. The joy that crossed her face was an immense light of all lights. Too bad, mate, he thought to Tyler. I'm going to take her from you. Suppressed, Tyler couldn't do a damn thing to stop this. He was so tired...

"Hey," Caroline said back softly. "It's really you?" They stood there as everyone filed into the house. Jeremy held the door open with his eyes locked on Bonnie.

He noticed that darkness around her, the edge of worry on her eyes. He'd been grateful for the moment they'd quickly had when she'd revived him. But she was worrying him with all this magic. _I miss you_, he thought to her. Please save Elena, his mind invaded.

"Yeah." Klaus leaned in remembering the way in which he'd seen Tyler kiss Caroline. His lips brushed against hers, and she shivered.

"Oh my god!" She said in a rush and embraced him, _hard_.

"Let's go inside," she said to him.

Tyler had become anxious, and she watched him with one eyebrow raised. "Wait,", he said.

"For what, bugs? You all may be dead, but I don't want to get eaten alive." The joke was sardonic, but they both made a small attempt to smile at Jeremy. "C'mon get in here."

Tyler stopped at the door knowing he couldn't go in, and an impatient face regarded him from the door. He waited and eyed Jeremy. "Are you sure...?"

"Yeah," he said snarly. "Just come in Tyler, and lets get this over with."

Tyler visibly sagged with relief, and joined hands with Caroline. Jeremy looked at them, then shut the door, joining everyone in the kitchen.

Jeremy had no idea that he'd just allowed Klaus into his home. He smiled with this small win, and Tyler yelled in the depths of his brain, _No!_

2:15am

Everyone sat around the table exhausted with all the talk. No one would leave, knowing Elena only had a few hours left. Matt had shown up 20 minutes after everyone had come inside, and sat staring at Elena as if she wasn't real. Their earlier bridge tribute to the 'old' Elena played over and over in his head. His eyes shut hard, trying to hold back his tears. A hard hand patted him twice, and it was Stefan's. He felt the same way.

A knock at the door had Jeremy heading out of the room. Who else was left?

As he turned the corner, Jeremy heard Damon's exasperated, "There has to be a spell to undo it."

"But then someone would have found it. It's not like she died-died. This is considered unnatural...to undo this..."

"Just keep looking," Tyler chimed in. He was ever so intent as Damon, and it set Jeremy's hairs on edge.

No doubt he wondered if Damon would come for Matt and he for their stunt. I've got a score to settle, and it has big tall blonde original written on it. His lips reared with a snarl. Nobody would touch him until he'd had his fill of her. He surmised that Damon may even help. After that, he no longer cared.

He opened the door to see Dr. Fell standing there. His first reaction was to slam the door in her face. He stood rigid, and their eyes locked. Hers were red, bloodshot red, and he knew she'd cried over Elena. He felt the pang of loss, but held it back. That was for later.

"The council..." Meredith murmured worried. Her tears sprang from her eyes, and she whispered. "Is she OK?"

"No, she is not _OK_-thanks to you." It was the vehemence with which he spoke that got everyone to silence. Stefan went to stand beside Jeremy.

"I'm sorry. Really really _sorry_..." she shook with emotion eyes darting between them. " I just wanted her to live. I didn't expect her to...she had a life threatening...I thought I was saving her, not condemning her."

Stefan placed a hand on Jeremy's arms, which he flinched right off. "It's all of our faults." His eyes followed Jeremy who waved him off and turned away.

Meredith watched him return to the kitchen and her eyes fell to the floor. "I didn't tell anyone I gave her blood to help. If I did, she would have been in the house, not the car. It is all my fault." Meredith had heard about the accident from Damon. Stefan had told him about Matt and Jeremy's plan when they'd quickly chatted.

It was the worse case of slipping through the cracks he'd ever witnessed. Stefan urged her in, and closed the door behind her. Meredith seemed small, but he knew she was about to face Elena. This was her sentence-to face what she'd irreversibly done to Elena.

"Several of us played a part. Klaus started this...he said he wouldn't hurt her, but he did. That is why she nearly died. She wanted me to save Matt, that's why she did die. Matt and Jeremy took her from our protection leading her to die. You can spin it anyway...we all messed up." He didn't mention Rebekah since she wouldn't have remorse.

Meredith stopped in the kitchen doorway and waited. She was ready to be hit, beaten, tossed out, or yelled at. Hell even killed. She knew Damon was in the room, and Rick had always warned her not to piss him off. Her eyes landed right on Elena, and she just collapsed on the spot. "Please," she begged gasping for air.

She looked up when nothing happened. Everyone looked to Elena who had risen and made her way to the diminutive woman. Tears were in her eyes as well. Elena stood for a moment as warring rage and sadness warred within her. But none of this would change anything. The origional's would leave her and her friends alone now. Matt was alive, Alaric was gone, and so was Klaus. It wasn't the sacrifice she'd intended, but it was done.

She put a thumb in her jean pocket and swirled it uncomfortably. This is best, for now, she thought. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. Enough people have died for me." she shrugged and tears fell down, "it was time I gave something." She turned to face her friends. "You all have gone through hell," and she spoke to Bonnie. "I'm sorry about your mom, Caroline-your dad and self. I'm just glad Matt is alive and no one will be after you all."

She didn't look at Damon or Stefan. Bonnie hugged her, and Jeremy watched with an empty face. "I'd like some time with Jeremy, if you don't mind." Everyone stood and began to disperse though the house. Bonnie grabbed her grimoire and kept digging for some spell.

Elena sat at the bar with Jeremy once they were alone. Everyone would hear what she was gonna say, but it gave her ease not to have to face them. There was a choice looming. This wasn't a time for her to spend with the Salvatore's either.

He touched his hand and he recoiled immediately. Her face crumbled, then she began to cry. Jeremy loved her, but he wouldn't touch her.

"I'm sorry..." he trailed off, eyes filling with tears.

"I deserved this." She mumbled.

His head shook no, hair flaying about his head. He looked so young and torn. "_They_ did this to you. I'm going to hunt that _**bitch**_ down if its the last thing I do-"

"Jeremy,_ No!_" Elena grasped his lower arm. He flinched and she let him go. Her face and head fell, "it doesn't matter."

"It does to me." He said with conviction. How did he tell her he wanted her to stay? Jeremy knew the abomination she would become, and had a contradictory set of emotions emerge. "I don't know what to say, what is right, or how to feel."

"She''ll reverse it." Elena tried to console him.

"What if she can't?" he hissed back. He looked at her a second more and shook his head quietly.

This is it, but I can't be a monster. "I'll never leave you. You undertsand?" He nodded at her. Jeremy felt deja vu just then. He knew she meant as a ghost, and not as a vampire. "As long as you are here, as long as you need me...you'll always see me."

All at once, Jeremy's heart constricted with relief and trepidation. He took her hand then, and wept. They'd gone through so much, lost so many. "That's what Rick said. I saw him."

Elena made a frown not understanding.

"Alaric. Him-him. I knew...", he uttered mumbling through the words. "He said he'd be around...so I wasn't alone. I knew you'd died."

"Oh," she said equally softly.

She smiled at him warmed by his fingers in hers. Tears still slipped down her face, a sadness she hadn't felt since Kathrine had won. Or her parents, or a million other losses. She'd loose it all for him. It was about Family, he was hers. She'd always pick Jeremy, even over her loves. No one had said anything, but Elena knew. Her eyes glistened dark brown like jewels. It was how much she loved him. If I choose this, if there is no other way, I am going to die and stay for his life, she thought. I can't be a vampire...I'll lose all I am, she thought.

Shower.

Yes I'll shower, Elena thought. "She'll find something," Elena said and headed up to her room. Once there, everything looked oddly the same. The only difference was her. Mom...dad...exasperation filled her head. Elena reached for the items she needed, took one more look into her room, and headed to the bathroom.

The water was a welcome relief. Tiredness nearly tempted her, but she remained focus. These may be my last moments. Who am I kidding...maybe as a human, she thought. What would it be like as a ghost? Esther said that Jenna had passed because she hadn't killed.

Everything had changed. Stefan was...just looking awful, Damon was relentless, and her friends were worn. Soon, she pondered. If I can be human then no one needs me. Klaus is dead, Kathrine won't bother me still , Rebekah already had her shot at me. Alaric is dead. Please...God find a way...

What was bothering her most, was the least important thing. For some reason her mind refused to let it be. Damon. His words echoing in her head. All those times, she thought. How he'd met her, and not hurt her. That's because I look like Kathrine. Both of them did a double take. Why didn't he try to get to know me when Stefan had?

Scrubbing death away, Elena stood there with closed eyes. What will become of me? Will Stefan look on me differently tonight? How do I hide what I know about Damon's compulsions and his knowing...that I know? What if I don't say anything? Where will I live, what will happen to Jeremy?

FU-she stopped her self feeling her mood traverse. I want to scream and yell, rip walls down. Elena faced the walls of the shower trying to focus. Would it always be this hard? I think I get it now, she thought sad for Damon...geesh its _so hard_...this wanting. She knew it was blood she craved, and her skin burned with it. And how did Stefan ever pull himself away...she gasped with undertsanding.

A knock sounded at the door, and Stefan's voice muddled through. "Bonnie thinks she found something."

Elena paused, "OK." Hurriedly she dried off and put on some new cloths. It was her long sleeve blue shirt and black pants. Ghastly, Elena tied her wet hair into a bun, and looked at herself. Before she could think, she turned on her heel and walked out. In a few hours I'll either be a ghost or human.

Bonnie was going through spells when she found something that could possibly work. Jeremy had been at her side once Elena disappeared upstairs, and she felt a calming effect that was only undone if she looked at Klaus. "I need candles," she said raising from the coffee table some.

Jeremy waved her off, and stood. "I'll get them." They shared a brief smile, and she watched him walk away.

"Let's do this," _love_, Klaus finished in his head.

Bonnie knew exactly what he meant and what he wanted. Part of her didn't want to do this for Elena. The other part of her did for their friendship. Ugh not this again, she thought.

Jeremy returned with an armful of candles of varying styles and shapes. Tyler stood eager to help him. Once finished he rubbed the tops of his jeans and sat down anxiously. Jeremy lit the candles then took a seat beside Bonnie.

What is his deal? Jeremy wondered. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was closer to 4am. Bonnie began to chant softly, brows drawn in a V as she concentrated.

Elena emerged from the stairs, and Bonnie waved her over. Stefan and Damon stood aside for her to pass, and she made no attempt to acknowledge them. Damon also frowned, and Stefan blanched. Both had heard Elena talking to Jeremy earlier. Both knew that if she had to do this, she would as a ghost or as a human. Of course, Damon thought to himself. Part of him marveled at her ability to choose. Then again no one put blood in he face like Stefan had me.

Stefan met his gaze, and knew his brother's thoughts. It took them back, and Stefan considered his brother. This fight would forever be over between them. But then, we've both wanted to die, he thought. He knows I'll meet the sun when she goes. He may not stop me this time. Stefan worried about where this would lead Damon-if he lost her. In the end, he knew he couldn't hurt Damon-he'd done enough unintentionally already. Maybe I'll let him end it. Let him take that rage out on me.

It seemed almost curious that she still didn't want this. Not even for Stefan, Damon conjectured. But it would be for family, not them. Matt looped an arm with Meredith who seemed happy to have his support. Caroline stood further back watching Bonnie, and confused as to why Tyler was watching Elena, and not by her side.

Maybe he's just worried, she thought to herself. It was obvious Elena wasn't 'talking' to either brother, and she sort of rallied her friend for it. Jeremy was all she had left, and it would worry Elena to leave him unattended. But would Elena make a good vampire? That thought had wrung in her head, until she'd heard Elena's confession to Jeremy.

_Of course_, Caroline scolded herself. She was the strongest person Caroline knew...almost in completion with Bonnie. Poor Bonnie... Caroline shook her head, and nodded at Matt. He had looked over at her during her thoughts, and quickly looked away. I wonder what he's thinking?

As Bonnie focused all her energy, something was becoming apparent. Her frustration, her forced chanting, and nothing happened. Sighing, she started all over again. Push it, Bon, _push_. This is for Elena. She felt them then. At first it was a soft whisper. Then more voices chimed in...nothing particular. "Help me dammit," she muttered and _pushed_.

Blood began to fall from her nose as she chanted on, and on, _and on_. Elena's face became slack as she stared, but everyone's eyes were locked on Bonnie. No one noticed the change in her face. A faint breeze shifted in the wind inside the house. Something felt wrong...Banging picture frames shook along the walls, loud voices began to ring on, and everyone cowered as things launched themselves from the walls. _Push_, Bonnie thought chanting both aloud and silently.

Two things happened simultaneously. Bonnie was launched up and over the TV flipping the table over and knocking Damon and Stefan back. Caroline slide across the floor until she hit the wall with a large bang. Elena crouched down on the floor once the table lifted. Matt and Meredith took refuge behind the couch. Jeremy flew back with Bonnie as well as Tyler. Slap, Smack, and bam.

Bonnie's voice screeched through the air as she was deposited. Then everything suddenly stilled.

Breathing heavy, everyone stood still where they were for a moment. Breathing rang heavy in the air and people assessed if they were alright.

I can't, "I c-can't...they won't.." she breathed harshly. Unbelieving. "I can't do it...something won't let me. Nature?..." She began to cry. It was as Klaus said...repercussions for her actions. But this was for Elena...not herself? Maybe another witch? Surely we could get someone else to...

That's when people realized that Elena hadn't stood. Before anyone had noticed, Elena had remained on the floor. Blood was smeared over her lips. Her hair covered the majority of her face.

"Elena!" Stefan gasped and went to her. When he lifted her, he checked for a broken nose in the mass of hair. She fidgeted and tossed his hand aside brusquely. Damon drew close, but knew it wasn't her blood nearly at the same time. Stefan's eyes changed, but he remained in control.

It had been Bonnie's blood-droplets on the floor as she'd flown across the room. In their attention to the spell, they'd forgotten about the blood, about Elena.

When she'd dropped to the ground...it had overcome her. She'd licked it. She'd felt the glory of it all. _Yesssssss_, her mind whispered to her seductively. More.

Damon was horrified, staring down at her head, and she hadn't moved yet. Stefan just whispered, **No, **brokenly.

"_Get away from me!_," she yelled with such anger everyone stepped back ashen. And propelled him across the room in an amazing feet of strength and speed. Damon ducked as she rose tossing Stefan aside to everyone's shock. He made no move to touch, or stop her. They had no idea yet... Her eyes bore into his, her breathing crisp and ripe. Something in that look took notice deep inside, it called to him, something dark, yearning. _Oh Elena_, he wondered at her.

She'd just taken her first step into her vampire life. Without further adu, Elena raised her head so the others could see her, and they gasped. Sensing the emotions in the room, Elena hissed a beautiful mouth contorted, chiseled with vampire teeth. Her eyes became red and veiny, and she went flying towards the only thing she needed, wanted, so desperately. A growl filled the room as Elena descended on Bonnie's throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood.

Yesssss.

Before Elena could bite on Bonnie's throat three sets of arms had grabbed her. Blood lust took over leaving only the lovely face fo the girl they'd once known. Caroline, Tyler and Damon were all holding her back, inches from Bonnie's throat.

"Jer," Damon gasped with effort beating down his voice. "Get her out!"

Before Jeremy moved, Elena screeched out the most ear piercing scream. Everyone grabbed their ears and shrunk to the floor. Her limbs shook with some unknown force, her body seemed to launch itself to the adjacent walls.

Stefan grabbed Bonnie's arms, "Just send her out!" He yelled over the screaming.

Her perplexed and fearful face met his before eying the Elena-doll. "It's not me."

Stefan got up and pushed Bonnie towards Jeremy. Both looked on at Stefan who was rounding Elena's form. Tyler was eying her every move.

She stood in the hallway, moving slow now, eyes bleeding and nose purged with blood. Then it dawned on Stefan, "Get her outside-she wasn't invited in." He quickly turned with his finger pointed up.

Jeremy had leaned forward ready to speak the words. "Don't," Stefan rasped. "Keep her _out_."

A pained look crossed his face. Normally Stefan would stop to try and sooth his fears, but Elena had gone rogue. His eyes met Damon's, and they launched themselves at her together. All three bodies tumbled outside the door, rolled off the steps and became a mass in the grass.

Stefan pinned Elena's hands beside her head, and used his weight ontop to hold her still. Once she regained herself, she snarled up at him like some wild caged animal. He paused, heart stopping, breath hitched, fear growing. She was completely lost.

"Steady," Damon cooed from his back. His raked a hand through his disheveled hair, turning away briefly with a thin line across hi slips. "_FUCK!_"

Her friends lingered in the door way. Everyone was watching the scene play out, and Damon began to worry about the neighbors. Caroline appeared next, rubbing her head. Blood smeared in her hair, her eyes became wide.

"Elena?" Caroline looked confused. She'd felt the initial draw of blood, but she'd not reacted _this_ way.

"Car, Blondie. Now." Damon spit out orders to gain control of the situation. Stefan began to tremble as he still struggled to hold Elena down. "we need help. Lets get her out of here before someone notices."

Once Caroline looked around, it was evident that Tyler was self absorbed in this fiasco. Hell, he doesn't even notice me, she thought flabbergasted. Something is defiantly not right, she concluded. I'll have to ask Bonnie, to whom she looked over at. Tears cascaded down her sorrowful face, her body shaking with the force of them. Caroline went to touch her, but Bonnie pulled away. She nestled in the safety of Jeremy's chest and buried her face. Jeremy watched Caroline's eyes fall, then her hand. She nodded, but he figured it was more to herself.

"Tick tock," Damon whined wiggling his index finger from side to side.

"Right." She said and decended the stairs.

"You should go, to." Jeremy offered Tyler.

Tyler seemed to gaze at him with a degree of wrath for a moment. "An all human party then."

Something is seriously...off...with him. He held onto Bonnie tighter, and began to turn inside.

"Well then...", Klaus began to fume. One little task and these fools couldn't even make it tweenty four hours!

"Give him my keys," Bonnie muttered to Jeremy. "He needs to _go _and I brought him."

The little witch glared at him at 'go'. Ahhh, to rip her throat out. But then I won't get my own body back. Problems, problems. Keys flew in the air and were heading for his face. He caught them in a magnificent display of speed.

Jeremy cleared his throat. Klaus looked back at him, "be seeing you." His eyes lingered a bit too long over Meredith. She shrunk before he turned and walked away. Matt pulled her back, and the doors shut.

Elena had still been fighting against Stefan when Caroline aided him. Damon brought the car closer and opened the door. As he waited his mind was stark with fear for Elena. His mind rammed him with images of Vicky, but he closed them off, flipped the switch.

Two struggling vampires grabbed Elena by each end and dragged her to the car. It was almost comical as he watched them.

"What are we going to do," Caroline muttered between grunts.

"Lock and key," Stefan offered. "We need to get her back to reality."

"Ah yes," Damon said with a fake smile. Two glaring eyes met his and he dropped it. "What?"

Stefan looked to the drive way, "the cars?"

"I'll get mine. We can come back for yours later," Caroline finished. An engine roared, and all three looked up to see Tyler backing up in Bonnie's car.

"We need to have a plan. Hunters, and all," he said with a quint of the eye.

"You aren't coming? No help?" Caroline was floored.

"Looks like you l-" He stopped himself at _lovelies_. "You got this. We," he said pointing at her through the open window, "need to leave. They are on to us, and it won't be long until the rest..."

Stefan twitched, but a struggling Elena, drew his attention. "OK," Caroline requisited.

"Hey," he said again. "We're all in a bit of trouble. Someone has to plan. You have your hands full with that. "

"Yeah," she said bobbing her head shaking it off, "Sure. You're right."

Damon glared at him eyes becoming slits. "You sound just like your bitch sire. What the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

"I feel funny-and nearly died. You do well to remember I can kill you. But I think the town will get you both first." The empty threat hung in the air between the men, before Tyler backed Bonnie's car down the driveway and sped off.

"D'hell was that?" Eventually they decided to take one car, and come back later for the others. Elena was just becoming to hard to handle.

7:30am

Damon and Stefan each held a drink in their hands. Today the shit would hit the fan. It never seemed to end with this town. The uneasiness spread as the silence grew. Damon had come home, showered and changed into his long sleeve black shirt, black pants and shoes. He'd left the first few buttons open for later, when he'd take his turn watching Elena. She was becoming even more enraged being locked up, but they had no place else to go.

The cool wet dampness of his hair glistened in the morning sun. Stefan, who stood opposite him, was the latest to shower. He wore a hunter green t-shirt, casual blue jeans and had yet to put on his shoes. Caroline had no clothes here, but she was next.

"You gonna get her?" Damon asked, tone clipped.

Stefan kept drinking staring out to nowhere in particular. "Going to get the car, and then I'll be back.

_Don't bother_, his mind blared. He still wanted to sink a fist into that pretty little face. Damon mused, it wouldn't surprise me if he started to teach her to eat bunnies. His smile formed over the rim of his glass.

Stefan's face quirked. "What?"

"How much fun that's going to be. Teaching her to eat the local wildlife," his devilish grin widening. He knew he was baiting Stefan, and he really didn't care.

"It's not funny, Damon," Stefan bit out.

Damon retorted with a snort. Shoving his glass on the counter. "Did I laugh?" He turned then, "besides," he began with two hands on his chest. "I never let her die. That's twice now," he gave his best sinister laugh. " I leave for an hour and she's out of the house and dead. Seems like you both were made for one another. Bad plans...all things considered."

A glass broke and its shards rang heavy in the silence. Stefan spoke, "Why don't you just leave." This wasn't a question.

"I'm a glutton for punishment. Besides," he waved a hand. "I kind of like this new twist. Feisty isn't she?"

Stefan started on him. "back _off_."

Eyes flashing Damon crowded his little brother. "You have no idea the contempt I feel for you. And if you think I'm going to let you teach her some gross diet, instead of being what she is, you got another thing coming."

Stefan's lip became feral, "Elena doesn't want to be like _you_."

Damon pushed him on the shoulder, "She sounds hungry." What did Stefan know? Nothing. He'd never understand the way Elena and he connected. Well, maybe in another lifetime his mind finished. To think..._I could have had her way back then. _His sadness only fueled his anger. The way she had kissed him...he was sure of it now. Maybe that's why I push her so hard. But like she said, 'I never un-fell for Stefan'. I wonder, he let his mind drift.

"Stop it!" Caroline had been watching the brothers increasingly torrent argument unfold. "Elena is down there and she needs us. Unless you want to _stake_ her." She eyed Damon on that one. He feigned distress at her comment.

"We need to help her." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot restlessly. Truth be told, seeing her friend like this disturbed her. Everything was different now. "Do you mind if I come back here..." she stammered on. "I have no place to go." And I need to wash. She mindlessly touched the blood in her hair.

"If he'd left none of this would have happened." Stefan turned toward her and considered her for a moment. "Sure."

Caroline relented, "Look he may be an ass...but you can't really blame-"

"Lets just go," Stefan quipped.

Once silence filled the air again, Damon reached for another drink. He needed it desperately, like humans needed water. His nerves were on edge and the sound of the familiar liquid being poured kept his mind on thought. And part of him wondered why he was still here. She didn't _want_ him, and she'd told him this. Regardless if he knew differently, or how much she'd grown to feel, none of it mattered when she still had this thing with Stefan.

It almost made him laugh...Stefan thinking she'd leave him for me. Damon sighed in his head. He'd changed _because_ of her, and not for her. But now the life before him seemed bitterly endless. A line of Steferonies, he called them, and smiled to himself. Even Caroline was one. No wonder she hated him. At least no one could blame him for this.

Still, I think Bonnie is lying about Klaus, Damon considered for a moment, I'm just not sure how she is. He _had_ to be the creator of the line. To be honest, Tyler's behavior was at odds with himself. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together. He hadn't been kidding when he'd made that remark. All night he'd seen the others reactions, but none of them had figured it out yet. And they wouldn't. It was time to move, the Hunters would descend on this town in a matter of a couple of days. He was sure of it.

Downstairs, Elena was hollering and it distracted him from his rain of thought. Elena been the first woman to really touch him, make it so he couldn't look another way in matters of the heart. And he'd resented her each step of the way. Her friends had resented him equally as much. The things, he thought, the things I have done to you.

Even in his darkest place, he couldn't leave her. If he had to leave her, he'd make sure she was well equipped, controlled, and as well as she could be. This almost seemed like a rendition of Vicky all over again. And surprising himself, his eyes widened. He felt remorse, above all else. Now it was her turn, but he wasn't about to stake her.

Who would have figured Elena to be...violent. It was then Damon decided to fight Stefan head to head, but where it mattered. In teaching Elena how to survive. Mr. Animal-eater just wouldn't cut it. Stefan's reasons for doing such a thing were because he lacked control, not because of some heart felt need to protect the human race. _No one see's it that way_, his mind muttered bitterly. And he'd missed something about Elena. The way she'd grown up and changed, how she could fight, how much stronger she was.

_Aren't we all violent_-at first, his mind asked.

He'd wait till she told him to go. And he knew she would. Part of him wanted to tell her about the deal he'd made with Stefan. One which he'd not adhere to until she was...better. And now, in this life, he felt more lost than he ever did. The booze, the women, all of it seemed for not. Even Kathrine wanted Stefan. He didn't know what they saw in Stefan-to a degree-but he shrugged it off. I'll never be human enough, and that's that.

Guilt wracked his mind, but he shoved it away. Placing the glass down, he gritted his teeth and headed down the stairs.

Would she still love him when she knew Damon compelled her to find the first thing that was what she wanted? And everything had been chance. His first talk with her and her looks deterring him from feeding. Her acknowledgment at his feelings back in the kitchen. She was nothing like Kat. He loved her. It was because of the way things had happened that he'd gotten here. He owed it to Elena to show her the right way to be a vampire. Just like she'd shown him how to get back in touch with his humanity.

For several seconds, Damon simple stood at the door that held Elena inside. Seeming to sense his presence, the noise stopped. He signed racking another hand in his hair before looking in between the bars.

Clearing his throat, "Elena?"

Silance.

"It's just Damon." He waited another beat. "They left."

after a few more seconds, Damon found himself turning away. She probably wants Stefan. He shrugged and began to walk.

"Damon?", she said in a tiny voice.

He went back to look in on her. It was apparent she was at the base of the door, and why he couldn't see her. "Funny how we keep meeting here, huh."

His attempt at humor wasn't lost on her, though he couldn't see her saddend smile.

"My turn." Her voice was raspy from the yelling.

"Why don't you come out where I can see you?"

She banged her head on te door, loose hair falling around her like a veil. "I don't want you to see me like this."

_Too late_, his mind whispered. "I'm not one to judge."

That's true, Elena's mind eased. She stood slowly then, brown eyes nearly making it to the top of the opening. Blue eyes stared back at her, unreadable.

"I'm hungry."

Several things flashed in his mind at that moment. Was she trying to break out, was she upset, did she want to feed. Then it dawned on him. Elena had flipped the switch. He regarded her once more.

"Damon." Elena's voice had a magical edge to it, but he knew better.

"If I let you out, you'll club me and make a run for it. Hunters are out there. Do you want a blood bag?"

Frustrated, Elena shrugged heavy shoulders. The mention of blood had her eyes changing. She turned some so he wouldn't see. "I don't know what I want. Do I ever?"

Against his better judgment, Damon found himself unlocking the door. When Elena made no move to exit, he opened it and stepped in. "Tell me what you want. What do you need right now."

Elena's eyes roamed over him, still as a board. She realized he was alert in case she made a run for it. And she desperately wanted to. But she couldn't. Her body sagged and she sat on the floor. Eyes darting to the bed, she waited for an eternity to answer. "I'm...afraid of what I feel. I don't want to feel-but then if I turn it off..."

"I'll be here to catch you." It was a simple statement really. It said everything and nothing at once. Her head turned towards him, and her eyes fell to his lips. He became still under her gaze, unsure of what she was thinking.

After a few blinks, those eyes met his again. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Ah, the bunny diet. "At first...you need to learn control, Elena." His voice was informative, but held something else in it.

"I know, I almost bit Bonnie." Her face began to crumple before his eyes.

"Hey -hey." He said and held her close, rocking her and patting her hair. She latched onto him needing comfort, reveling in his scent. "Damon-I..."

"Shhhh, not now." He said softly and looked down at her. "May I offer you something else that will help?"

Sitting up, and leaning back, she wiped her face. Her eyes questioned him, and he held out a wrist. It dawned on her then, what he wanted, what he offered. Bonnie's face flashed before her, and she nodded absently. _I will not hurt anyone,_ she forced into her brain.

Damon sat more comfortably on the floor and motioned her in. After all, he knew it was his blood within her. Dr. Fell had taken quite a bit from him not too long ago. He'd never taken to caring for anyone he'd made. He'd simply shown them how it worked, what to do, and let them be.

Once Elena was sat in he crook of his leg, leaning against his chest, Damon let his nature take over. Eyes veined red, fangs descended, and he brought his wrist to his mouth. There was a small crunch sound, and then the scent of blood filled the air.

Elena didn't hesitate as need rose within her. Her limbs burned with a fiery need, and she bit down on the swell of blood he offered. In all her life, she had never been abrupt as she had become in that moment. A small muffled cry-moan escaped her mouth as she began to suck down the essence that was Damon. All at once the need within her eased, pulsing blood that she drank with each beat of his heart. Distantly she heard him sigh and his head rolled back. His other hand stroked her hair, where his chin rested a moment later.

It would be construed as intimately inappropriate, but now they were vampires. Damon pulled Elena away a second later, with a tad of force. He held her shoulders back as he stared into her lost eyes. Bourbon...the glasses he'd drank would help her control the need. It would flow in the blood she'd taken moments before.

He saw the moment she came back to herself, and he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her eyes fluttered at the contact, heart pounded deep within her chest. God he touches something deep inside...Elena thought to herself. _A love that consumes you_, rang through to her. She'd loved him. The magnetic pull of their gazes only deepened the longer they each maintained it. It had been the same back at her house, when she'd looked at him.

Oh _Damon_, she tried to resist, but the pounding within her head was the only sound she could hear. Her eyes, which had gone back to brown, became dark and heated as they settled again on his lips. He'd parted them in response to her onslaught. I want to taste those lips, her mind all but screamed at her. _Its the blood, its the blood_ ...but she felt herself move forward fractionally. Her head tilted, her lips parted. Damon's hand came to rest on her chin as he tried to reach her.

"Control, Elena." Damon was helpless to resist the look of desire blatantly portrayed in her eyes. It confused him, but also astounded him. Her hand came to rest over his wrist, and she pulled the hand from her chin. Their fingers seemed interlace in a unspoken dance, finding one another by instinct.

A deep seeded heat began low in her stomach and spread out like wild fire to every limb, pour, strand of hair. It all screamed with vicious agony wanting to be closer. _Consumed, consumed_, echoing like a sweet melody in her head. I _want_ to be consumed, she felt her head tilt up to his, her rampant breathes falling over his face.

Damon had become uncomfortably aware how close Elena had become. The way she stared at him was like she could eat him alive Just then, her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips. A soft sound escaped his lips, the current that etched its way from her hand to his began to take hold. His eyes felt heavy, but they remained devoted to hers.

He didn't move a muscle, but gave all the control of the moment to Elena. Her free hand came up to stroke the side of his face, bringing him closer to that mouth, those supple lips. His heart raced with desire, longing, and need. Her body turned into his in the dim light, and he was lost.

"_Elena_," he forced, warning her off, when her lips brushed against his. His eyes fluttered a moment as the second paused into eternity.

"_Damon,"_ she whispered back ever so softly. Thick breathed, Damon grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips over hers.

They moved in unison, as one entity soaring higher than the sky. Hearts raced, hands sought, and lips locked, rebounded, and dived in again. Their eyes remained trained on one another, seeking and knowing, tongues met and groans proceeded filling the silence. It was only then they began to lose themselves.

Neither was sure what happened, or who made the move. Suddenly they were on the cold floor, together locked in an embrace, hands began to search. Damon pulled back a fraction before his mouth found hers. Only it wasn't enough.

His kiss became frantic taking Elena over some ledge she hadn't known she'd been standing on. Each touch was liquid fire, and she ached every place he'd touched.

"_Yes_," she moaned incoherently. Everything felt out of control, driven by need. Damon's right hand held her chin and neck still. He began kissing further down the right side of her neck, reveling in her scent, nipping just under her collar bone. He pressed the weight of his body over hers ¾ of the way while her hands rummaged through the mass of black hair. His hand came to stroke over her left thy before disappearing underneath her body. Moaning loudly, Damon pulled her closer and she arched into him with want, "_please._"

His blue eyes were like blue jeweled daggers piercing a deep part of her. They searched her face, waited for some protest, but were met with none. Her hands trembled as they traced down his back through his shirt, over his arms, and the side of his cheek. A look of confusion pressed his features.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Council moves, originals disappear, and a Bonnie incompetency. Not at the big part with the darkness yet, but the De should roll in each chapter. I'll have to pay closer attention to each person, they seemed a bit off to me. But they are fish out of water atm. Drawing a line in the sand, Elena will have to face more blood, her strange uncontrollable attraction to Damon, as well as how her feelings evolve for Stefan and her new life. Putting them in a new situation seems best for a time. Enjoy!

"What?" she breathed at him. This was a completely different kind of hunger...

A car engine approached far off. Damon shook his head as if gathering his thoughts. She's going to resent this, later, he muses. Tactfully, Damon rolled off Elena and places his head in his hands. Only a few feet separate him from her willing body. And he didn't want to let go.

Fuck, his mind countered. This is just like the last time. IT WON"T CHANGE HER CHOICE. I can't just f...he sighed with anger evident in his voice.

I _want_ her, dammit, his mind barked. Placing his elbows on each knee his sigh is heavy. "You just turned. Emotions are...wild." I'm _wild_ for you, he finished. Just the thought of those lips on his, her mouth sucking blood from his wrist...Damon hissed and looked over to glare at Elena. There were so many more possibilities now...so many other places to ...bite. A slight aching pain began in his jaw then.

She just turned, his mind raged at him once more. Damon shook himself, two distinct natures waring within. One part of him wanted to jump back where he was and the other wanted to run the hell outta here. Elena watched several emotions fly across his features, dimly growing uneasy. She felt giddy, relaxed, and a bit...drunk?

Elena shuffled trying to sit up. "Damon?" She questioned. His hair is an array of soft wildness, like him, she wondered at him. I want to run my fingers through it, and grip holding it tight. Then I want to-her mind clouded and she felt the quickening. Well whatever it was that caused her hunger rise to the surface.

She'd thought of that sensual, graceful neck, and how it would feel to bite...Elena didn't know what else to do, so she reached for Damon, tentatively. What is wrong with me, she fought. The beast inside relented though."I remember...what you hid."

His laugh was short and abrupt, the sting of it filled the air. "And I specifically remember you picking Stefan." Push her away before you regret what you are about to do. Quirking his eyebrows, "Besides I'm hard to resist. It would hardly be fair."

He didn't even get an eye roll, and his face faltered.

You don't play fair, she thought back. Her head fell as the quickening began to fade. She absently touched her face feeling uneasy. "I don't feel right." Her head hurt again and she squinted bringing two fingers to her forehead. A frown splayed across her features both of worry and from being overly troubled.

"It's just the change," he said tone softening an octave. He was back in caring mode, one hand grasped her cheek. But his touch was too painful, and it stirred things inside her. She gentle pushed his hand away. When Stefan had held her earlier, she hadn't reacted this way. Maybe I am used to him, she thought blankly.

Damon touched her shoulder then, hovering lower trying to assess her features. Those lovely almond eyes were tight, her hair flung to the side, and she just stayed bent over. Her hand came up to touch the subtle on his face, shaking as it moved. Dawning realization hit Elena and she let her hand drop. I'd give anything to touch you, she thought. Why do I feel this way? Something is amiss...

"Hey," he said softly scooting back a few feet. "It's just the emotions you feel. Once you learn control...it's nothing. This is why I was trying to teach Stefan to feed correctly."

Oh, the girl she'd happened on them not too long ago. I thought, not to long ago, he refrained from human blood because he hated being a vampire. How wrong I was. Apparently, on more than one level I have been stupid, Elena surmised. Too tired to fight all the new information, she sighed, closed her eyes, and nodded.

Damon couldn't hide the smile splayed on his lips when she'd touched him again. This was all new-the way she gave in-and part of him relished the feel of her elegant fingers as they graced across his skin. It burned some place deep inside him, nearly sending him over some ledge. He wanted to take her with him, but he already knew she'd realize her situation. Damon knew Elena had strong feelings for him. It was most evident now, but it wouldn't change the love she had for his brother.

I will not push her, he decided then.

_Sterferoni_, his mind pointed at him. Back away slowly, it echoed. His heart constricted. He'd chosen to love Kathrine, but Elena...she'd just occurred. He could no more turn from that than a hungry man would leave a banquet table. I'm starved, and it's for her, he thought to himself. There was no going back, and no forward, just an endless limbo of emtiness.

Two car doors slam and her eyes met his. "That why you stopped?"

Damon covered his face, as if clearing the fog Elena created with her eyes and mouth. Where he'd imagine those lips and mouth, he corrected himself. "No." It was short and simple, and only aided in furthered confusion. She'd always second guess his words now. _Shit_. I was trying to be the better man, and I still look worse for it.

"I don't get you." She turned away from his burning gaze that had lifted to hers. It was still lit with desire, and an extraordinary emotion she couldn't place. Everything coiled deep side, and she almost staggered at the weight they put on her shoulders. Tell me this isn't some weird kind of bond, she thought with horror.

Tyler...he couldn't say no to Klaus. What if?, her mind thought briefly. He'd said it was just the change, Elena conceded, calming a notch. This was powerful, and it frightened her more than anything. Caroline and Vicky both didn't have this. But they didn't love the guy either, her mind whispered back. I love him, her mind cried. I loved him and told him goodbye. I didn't _know_, Damon. I didn't know, Elena's eyes pleaded silently.

"There's nothing to 'get' about me, Elena." Damon pulled Elena towards him so hard, there was a short smacking sound. The magnitude rose in the room, the connection they felt evident on tight lips. His eyes searched her face, half smile forming as they reached her lips. Nearly inches from her face, his eyes became hard, "you need to control yourself. You went all Ripper on us."

Her face fell. Oh that, she remembered. "Bonnie?"

"Should be fine. Least you didn't kill her. I believe Caroline didn't fare well the first time." He studied her, "Do you feel better?"

Bewildered, Elena wore a scowl, eyes widening as he drew close. All she gave was a quick shrug. Fire works. That was it; like wire works her mind buzzed. Her head began to spin. Was he going to...

"I feel drunk."

He laughed at that, "I drank a LOT of Bourbon. It will help, if only for a little while."

Her eyes fell to his lips again, obscuring everything relevant. That damned smile! Barely audible voices rung around her. The magnetism became so thick he cleared his throat several times but didn't withdraw. Maybe he was feeling the same degree of difficulty she was. Maybe this is survivor's pleasure and not guilt, she considered. I could just bite that smirk...

All she could think about was things she could bite! Gah, and it didn't make her sick...think, _think!_

Stefan. Stefan! Her heart sank and she felt guilt rack her slim form. Clumsy fingers laced back into her jean pockets and she stared at the floor. Don't touch him, or you'll implode, Elena. His voice was outside talking to Caroline about the Council. Be sane, be sane, she chanted.

"Thought so," Damon said bitterly, sardonic even. He had that smile he had on when he was hiding behind his wall of charm. It was a half smile that never really touched his eyes. They seemed a bit dimmer now as they watched her. He pushed her away a tad abrasively. As a human she'd probably have gone flying. As it were, she simple stepped back a few feet.

"Stefan may have qualms with _me_ feeding _you_, but unless he wants a raving lunatic down here, he'll just have to deal. And deal with a lot." The last part was vicious, to which she opened her mouth and quickly closed. "We got issues. Hunters, blood, a new vampire." Then realization hit him, "and an incompetent witch." Then he lifted the side of his lip in disgust, "Katherine..."

"Damon!" Elena gasped, irritation hung high in her voice. "Enough."

"He let you die _twice_ now. I have a real problem with that, _Elena_." He huffed his sarcastic laugh and waved his arm around. "He goes around killing people -Andie- to save me. ME. Then he lets the love of his life die. I could rearrange his face-"

Elena blurted out, "-and he is your brother. I don't blame him. He saved Matt and didn't know about the blood. Don't-don't change." Her eyes were wide and she was touching him again. He flinched and tossed her hand off him.

Damon's eyes grew dark and sinister in a way she'd not seen since he was trying to revive Kathrine. "Not anymore-no pretending or trying. You'll see what its like. You'll see what you are asking. For your sake, I'll play nice. But I'm done with this fiasco."

I'm done with you, hung in the air, and she began to panic. "Damon, _don't_." She began feeling the familiar stirrings of his irrational thought process. "I _need_ you." It just slipped out. Unintentionally, of course, but it was truth. "I only said that because you promised to stay."

Stefan hadn't.

"How is that fair or right?" His arms were overly expressive again, " Did you know?" He asked coming back at her swiftly, tone dark and angry. "About the blood?"

Was he trying to justify a reason to put distance here?

His eyes implored her, all wide and blue. I think I see the ocean in them, her mind thought. "No." she said softly. "I don't want you going after him for this. He gave me my choice." Her arms crossed over her chest. "Even if I am not alive...so many people died for me. It's the only thing I could do. I don't think I could live if he'd done it the other way. I've told you this, why would you question me dying for you all?"

"You're not human." He said with a hint of sadness. Seeming relieved, his shoulders sagged some.

"No, I'm not. It's time I paid a price..." And Alaric is dead. "Death is a part of life, Damon. Sometimes we lose the ones we love. I was tired of being that reason." She turned away then to look at the cot. Both of Stefan and he had been down here. Ironic it was her, now. "Please find a way to understand that. I can't bare it anymore." The sound of her voice was a chorus of truth and it nearly made him fall over. He'd never considered to look at it that way.

"So Stefan saves the day even still." He laughed a short bitter laugh and his form stepped towards the doorway where Stefan stood watching them.

"That's why she'd never pick you." Stefan said and entered the room. He came near Elena, who still had her arms crossed and held her close. "You'd keep her alive for your own needs. It's the one thing you'll never get about her."

Oh, yeah, he thought bitterly. They'd once fought over having Elena's respect. Damon looked on with his smirk, but it dimmed when Stefan touched Elena. "Stefan-not now."

Elena refused to turn back around, so he'd give up for now. "Later." Damon said, and rose and left them alone. He was tired of everything good back firing on him.

Stefan regarded her a moment, already aware that Elena must have fed. "Feeling better?"

She nodded fast, maybe too fast. "He helped me," she made her best attempt to shrug it off, but the memories were there.

Stefan seemed to stiffen some, and she decided to ease his mind by embracing him. "I'm glad you did what you did." She planted a soft kiss on his nose and their eyes met over the rims. "It's why I choose you." It may not be fire works, but it was what bloomed in the center of her heart. His love was often selfless. While the devotion, passion and excitement where there with Damon...she needed Stefan's love. He'd done the bravest thing yet. Sacrificed his love, for everyone else.

"I love you." she whispered up to him. "You won't have to protect me like that anymore."

Stefan's face grew curious. "What do you mean."

"I'm stronger." She shrugged. " No one will need to sacrifice me now. Just worried about Katherine."

His face nodded stiffly. "We'll worry about that later. Here," he said handing her a blood bag. Elena eyed it, but didn't feel the usual revolting sensation. This was it, but she couldn't bring herself to...eat it.

"Maybe later Stefan. I just want to rest." Elena left his side without touching him and went to lay on the couch. She'd faced the wall, and he could hear the change in her breathing. Guilt racked over him again when he sensed her tears.

"OK," he said and closed the door leaving her alone.

1pm-Later

As they'd thought, word had gotten around town that a few discrete Council members had been coming into town all morning. Jeremy sat gazing out of his front window when Bonnie rounded the corner. Her face was forlorn at the tide of events. The others-_vampires_-had all left to take care of his sister.

He didn't let his mind linger on that for much time. He was worried about Bonnie-who still graced the world of the living. As much as he loved his sister, she was now one of _them_. "Any luck?"

Jeremy's voice was nearly soft in the morning glow of the window. It created a sort of halo around this head and shoulders that took her breath away. She gulped heavily and shook her head no. She'd just showered and borrowed some of Elena's clothes.

"Nothing," she said shortly, exasperated. There was no way for her to access her powers through nature. The ramifications of that alone astounded her, but what worried her more was having to explain why.

That isn't going to be easy. What she'd failed to realize is there was another way, but she couldn't access it. Meaning, Bonnie's mind said, you won't. She bobbed her head to herself, plastered a bogus small smile on her face, and shrugged. There had to be a way around this, maybe just time. She chided herself knowing it was the cost for keeping Klaus alive. But _they'd_ kept Elena dead. No more blood bag for him. Every choice had a price, and it seemed to Bonnie, Elena was having to repay each debt and death all at once. She must feel so alone.

With no more loop holes, what few hybrids were was all that would be made. Klaus may be strong, but he'd be mostly alone. There would be no army at his beck and call. And she had lied about him siring their line. Looking back, it seemed too stupid a thing to say. Rebekah would be targeted next, Elijah being of no ones concern. That man's word...did it ever mean anything?

Rebekah had almost killed Matt. Her small hand came to rest over her heart. She'd known Caroline had warned him away from Elena. She'd seen the horrors Bonnie herself has had to live through. In the end, she was proud of what Elena did. And she would make it her goal to make sure no one else died. It was just that she had no power to do it. Well, no normal power. The darkest of magic was off limits.

Jeremy could see the frustration on her face, and held his arms open toward Bonnie. She fell back into the comfort of his arms, just needing the peace. "My dad's coming. He called right before Caroline picked up her car."

"Haven't seen him in a while." His face became bleak, "more council."

Bonnie hesitated and then looked up at him, "I guess. I mean I was never sure."

"What are we going to do? Elena doesn't have a ring, you are cut off from magic, Caroline and Tyler are gonna have to run...I'm supposed to be a hunter."

She watched him shake his head. This was a time for choices, and to pick sides. "What we do here matters. If they find the originals everyone is dead. Otherwise they'll get picked off. I can't...not Elena. I mean I know she's a-I just can't."

"I know," Bonnie reminded him. "As much as I'd love to be on the other side...I worry about Caroline. My mom. Maybe Elena."

Jeremy veered to the right and looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think she'll make it? I mean after last night," her hand grasped her throat unknowingly.

"Bon," he warned. "I know she hurt you...remember Caroline? And she's OK. Maybe she'll do the Stefan diet."

"Maybe," she offered. "I'm not keen on him either. They are like night and day-vampires. And I don't like her around Damon."

Jeremy sat back resting against the sill. His head rose and he stared at the ceiling. "Some day we will have to let them all go."

Bonnie simply nodded, a foreboding welling inside her chest.

3:43 pm Later

Rebekah had tried to reach Elijah, but he'd not answered her messages. She was packing her car, when she caught the scent of something in the air. Absently she turned, and horror registered on her face just as she fell into an oncoming pipe that smashed over her head. Blackness overcame her.

4:17pm Later

The council members all stood in the small oval room contemplating Alaric's progress.

One man interjected the commotion, "It's been 24 hours. Remember, he said to go on without him if there was no word-"

Mr. Bennett stood back watching the small crowd with less enthusiasm. Any place there was vampires, a witch wasn't too far behind. The town Sharif was taken off duty last night, as well as the Mayor. Their children were a hot topic for discussion as people yelled about vampires, werewolves and hybrids. Talk about Meredith had preceded the latest outbursts, but no one was set on how to rid her of her license. Using vampire blood to heal people? That was a new one.

The Gilbert boy should be here, as well as he. Elena, being the eldest, would be summoned here to take her parents place. As it were, no one had seen or heard from either sibling since her accident. He only hoped he could minimize Bonnie's involvement. Something was different this time.

All the families stretched out far and wide over generations. It seemed that many of the elders had come into compromise, leaving their ranks small in number. Others had been slain as of late, and everyone was shouting more from fear. Granted they had new information about which Alaric had given them. It appeared that vampires could day walk, Originals could kill off a line, and some secret weapon possessed the sure fire way to kill them for good. But this...this was a tad out of his realm. Wolves and hybrids are among the undead. They seemed horribly out numbered, and the family names were well known. Each side had its weakness and surprises given away.

War was coming.

4:59pm Later

Caroline knocked on the basement door that Elena was behind. She sat on the small cot that hugged the wall, her knees bent up, and her feet on the beds edge. Her long hair made her look no older than a child, and her face remained hidden behind the mass.

"Hey, Caroline," came Elena's rusty voice from the other end.

"you OK?" she asked staying by the door.

Elena raised her tear stained face, "No." She'd cried all day.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak when she heard the upstairs door fly open. "Damon's back." A second later two pairs of feet briskly descended the stairs.

"Time to go. The council is out, looking for you and Tyler. Bonnie's dad called her..." He trailed off.

"They're coming already?"

Stefan handed her a bag, "Here," he said handing her a paper and bag. "Inside the bag is a cell phone with all of our numbers on it. These are pay as you go cheap. We'll stay in contact with them, but don't bring yours. Nothing traceable, you hear me? We have to get you out. Matt said they were looking for Elena, and Meredith too."

Her eyes grew wide. "do you think they know?"

His worried face grew taunt, " I dunno. I think that every lose end is being tied up. They are gathering numbers. Jeremy too."

Elena was at the door faster than a blink. "Jeremy?"

"Alaric told him about your training and his hunting. We need to get you out of here. I'm more worried about Meredith treating you, that could raise suspicion. They know about the rings."

"I can't leave," she said worried. "No ring."

Damon put up a hand. "Is it not weird," he added, "that Bonnie's dad just offered up the information like that?"

Elena spoke back when the others were at a loss for words. "They have no reason to doubt us...my dad-er uncle- was killed. He hasn't been in town to know."

Damon simply rolled his eyes, "not like you all will listen to me anyway."

Stefan perked up annoyed, "and what would you have us do, Damon?"

"Just get out. Move around."

"That won't solve anything." Caroline jumped in.

"Well," he drew out like talking to a small child. "We can stick together and take the eyes off our 'human' friends'," he made a funny expression at human, "or sit and wait to be roasted, found out and killed."

"Has anyone called Tyler?" Damon rolled his eyes at her, and Stefan looked guilty.

"No...figured you would. There are two phones in there." He said. She gave him a quick and warm smile for thinking of Tyler, and glared at Damon. Elena watched the exchange curiously. Damon watched her.

"I'll call and tell him to ditch his phone and where to meet." She grabbed the bag and headed out.

"We need different carsssss." Damon sang to her. "Don't want to be obvious." Caroline's shoulders paused and sagged, she turned from the step she'd begun to ascend.

"Why don't you help me _compel_ a few people." She sang right back knowing he'd want to be with Elena. Her lips drew a tight line, hand gracefully landing on her hip. Her blond curls bounced over her shoulders.

Stefan snappily turned his head, still serious. "Go, I'll get her ready."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**_: Sorry have been trying to find fuel to write this with and stalled for a bit. For now I'm going to slim the cast down as I move into the gut of the story which is DE and the __darkness + Hunters. Making everyone appear all the time was exhausting. Hope you enjoy!_

Stefan noted Elena's face the moment he said the words, and justly offered her another option to avoid uneasiness. For whatever reason, she didn't want him to see her this way. "Damon, get her ready. I'll help Caroline." There was no time for sweetness. "Don't teach her savagery."

"I'll teach her what she needs to know." Damon looked over at Elena, a soft miserable expression lingering there. He felt so deeply regretful for her and this new path she'd have to master. He'd wanted her, but not at the expense of her humanity.

"Damon," Stefan began to warn.

Stefan is becoming like the bug up someone's ass, Damon thought with a bout of irritation. It raised again, that swift detestation that had been brewing within him for his martyr brother and all his lovely followers. If he could just leave…but he wouldn't _leave_ her. Not Elena.

Never to Stefan. Elena would be strong and able to handle herself. THEN, he'd leave if she wanted to.

Eyes rolled from looking at Elena, and then his full face turned into something violent as it met his brother's glower. Stefan noted the body stance, the way Damon seemed poised ready to fight. "What she wants, what she needs. Then maybe she can face you." Back to the beginning they were. "If you'd learned to control yourself, you could have saved them both. But you didn't and she died. She needs to learn control. It's pretty apparent why she can't look at you. Don't do the same to her."

She is my blood, he wanted to yell.

He'd never wanted to teach any of the others-not like her. It was crazy to think he could, that he would, and it settled something deep in his breaking heart. If he could give her anything it would be this. Fighting to the death was inconsequential. She was his only peace, and he would give her nothing but the same. Besides, even if she became like Stefan the bunny eating vampire, at least she would know control. That was something he could struggle with her in the years to come, and maybe she could help him with it.

Stefan could not teach her to control it, though. And Damon knew deep sown, she would always choose Stefan. Just like the rest. But she'd given him humanity, and he wanted to help her keep her own now. It was the least he could do considering all the shit he'd done to her.

Elena flinched, and that whispered everything unsaid into the forefront. Ashamed didn't go well on her face, and they both gulped inside. It was their fault. It was just that she was _so_ disgusted with what she'd become that she couldn't face him. She hated what she was and didn't want him to see her this way. I'm less than I was, she cringed inwardly. Could he love me after the thing I have become? Her eyes shifted to Damon, and what had happened earlier…dammit, it was just like the motel. She'd have to try harder…it was the only way to salvage this.

Her emotions were apparently deeply addicted to Damon.

Stefan wondered if it was something more, but there was just no time left to talk, certainly not if he wanted to keep his face. Damon would attack him if he argued anyway. All he could do was nod, and it was bittersweet. Something in the pit of his stomach drew in a despairing ball of grief.

Clearly Damon had noted the same reactions Stefan had. A slight twitch left Caroline's face as she regarded her friend, but Elena refused to look at either of them. "Take care of her," she spoke to Damon.

He laughed a bitter hoot, "I always do, unlike _some_ people." A more serious look, followed by a faltering smile, lingered in the hatred on Damon's face. It said everything he felt and more.

Elena, sensing incoming drama, placed a steady hand on his arm. Stefan stilled as she pulled Damon back, the way Damon complied with the look still guarding his face. It wasn't smug, it was a warning. Was he…guarding her? Caroline was trying to get his attention, but he was further perturbed with Damon and Elena right now to notice.

Stefan voiced up to Caroline, "let's go."

The blonde looked at him quizzically, "Stefan it's hardly ness-"

"Look, we need to move around, like he said. They won't expect us together so let's get a car, and get out of here. It's best for now," he added to sooth Damon's demeanor. His eyes met a surprised set of blue ones. Damon had backed off. Stefan didn't like it, but he was right. And something warned him to listen to Damon or there'd be nothing to come back to.

Damon noted Stefan's guilt, Elena's avoidance, and Caroline's worried face. Why was he getting stuck with Elena? Perhaps Stefan knew it was the best place for him _not_ to screw up. This was beyond him this time. Let him feel his grief, Damon thought. I no longer care. I'm always the bad one here. I'll do right by you-Elena. His heart was breaking, his internal struggle shifted restlessly. I'm always the bad one no matter what.

"Bye now," Damon said and turned toward Elena as Stefan turned Caroline and walked up the stairs. It was all he could do just shy of turning it all off.

"We need to go, too." He pulled her chin up so she'd face him. "While I was out I got some things of yours from home. Where do you want to go?"

* * *

They fed together; first him, and then he pushed aside the woman and held her towards Elena. Blood doused her neck and slowly flowed towards her slim collar bone. The blond was someone she didn't know, and that kind of eased her into the 'eating out' Damon had suggested. Managing to tell her she didn't need to kill to live was helpful, but her mind cringed; until she'd tasted the difference. It made part of Elena come alive, while the other distantly raved her disgust.

"I feel like I am someone else…like I am losing sense of it. I hear my old self, then I feel all of these things…" Elena's soft expression came alight with a dark savagery that caught Damon's full attention. She was eying the blood again.

"Wait," he said making her resist the need to feed. She glared his way, and he smiled his coy smile.

Those white teeth, black hair and bad boy persona made her stomach roll. At least he was playing old carefree Damon. "I don't want to wait-it's been an hour Damon. How long are we going to sit here with her like this?"

"Control, control. You're not thinking about her well-being. You want to be drinking blood right? Lick it off warm flesh…?"

Her eyes bled again, and he pulled the woman away. "I want to say that goes away, but you are different now. It depends on what you feel-how you act and what it all means now. You cannot judge life the way you were. It will conflict and confuse you. Just be, just feel."

"I feel like shit." Know I understand, Damon. Elena felt more ashamed. Part of her was still the ignorant human, the other eyed that human and shut her out. "And I am sorry."

"Think of Jeremy, Elena." He ignored her 'sorry'. She would have to get passed it all, and the easier he made it, the less trouble she would have.

Once her face was the eighteen year old beauty he remembered, Damon smiled. "You just have to pull at the old self. Remember what it was like. Find a way to evolve that as you get older. It's the only way to hold on to it, unless you find a _relentless_ human to believe in you. Now is best…while humanity is newest to you. Going backwards is nearly impossible."

"You did better than I ever gave you credit for. Is this what you meant by me liking you back in your day? Human you?"

He smiled at that while resting the blondes head on his arm. "Maybe." After a moment he looked up to her. "I can't remember so much of it-not like you will." His shrug came next. "It was another time. Anyway, want to try again?"

She's too skinny, Elena's mind whispered. Eyes rolling back, she descended on her and fed.

"Easy, Stefan _JR_." Damon's voice lulled her from behind, comically. "Control the need-or desire." He coaxed her back holding her from behind, hair in his hands in case she was too wrapped in her feed.

A slight growl permeated the air, followed by a warning, "Damon-"

A light tug forced her head back, her lips sought to catch the last of the flowing blood, and she gulped her first real fill. "That's it, just like that." Elena was shaking profusely, fighting her bloodlust and he urged her on. "You want to _do as you feel_, what is right and comes natural. You don't want to kill though. Heed me here-trust me. Remember…I won't judge you-or let you fall."

But I have already fallen, her mind argued. Tears sprang in her eyes and she managed to pull the rest of the way back. It hurt just that much.

He didn't want Elena to feel guilt over this. He let her pull herself away. The buzz of hunger began to fade as his words became her focus. "You don't remember us. Nothing happened."

The ache from earlier was throbbing deep between her legs, and the blood in her system only acted as fuel to the flames. She wanted Damon there. While he was talking to the woman and making her forget, Elena raised her hand cupping his chin. Surprised Damon jumped and was momentarily silenced. She turned on him then, searching his eyes.

Hunger…Stefan…pain…Desire. Damon…She lost it. Licking her lips, Damon found himself watching, almost mimicking the same actions. Her chest heaved once more and he rounded on him, circled, and then stopped. Confused, Damon rose his arms up in questioning, but Elena's hands clasped both sides of his face. Desperation was written there, in the place and space that two lips meet.

The woman began walking back to her car, and Elena asked, "Will she be ok?"

Damon was unsure of what her mood held, but he wanted to get them out of sight. He laced his fingers with hers, which drew her attention down. "We need to move. And yes. A few people here and there should curb the need and sate you. They _will be_ fine."

She hadn't pulled away. They ran like that for some time, and found the small cabin they'd hijacked just outside the city. Thankfully it was open to them. He held the door open for her; she passed him rubbing her fingers nervously.

"Have they called?" she asked Damon when he'd checked his new phone.

"No," he said without looking up. "Stefan didn't call yet."

She huffed and sat down on the couch. Being alone with Damon was stretching her will thin. How can I ask him about this crap, when it's about him, Elena wondered.

His head shot up on cue, and he gave her his sly smile. "It isn't so bad with me is it?"

Truth was, she'd never really been alone with him. Not like this. Certainly not as a vampire. Stefan and Caroline had to make ground, and they all separated. Stefan didn't like that Damon had all but grabbed her, but he understood Damon would fight him to the death more than ever now. There was no trust where Elena was concerned.

"So the loser was to leave town," she asked him.

He fidgeted with something in the bag. "Elena do we need to hash this right now?"

"Yes we do."

His sigh was heavy. The woman exasperated him, "What do you need to know?"

"And you both agreed to it after I said I didn't want to lose-"

"Look!" he yelled. "Stefan made the offer, what was I going to say? That was before all this."

Her eyes flinched. "I didn't expect him to do something like that."

"Can you blame him? He loves you. I'd want you all to myself."

"Maybe I should start. Both of you..."

"Elena," he said tone tired. "What did you expect?"

She shrugged, "I feel...I feel…You said you'd never go, Damon." her brows furrowed and he came to sit next to her. You said you'd go to him….that hurts. I know I hurt you…and I'm sorry."

"I'd never go-be it in the shadows maybe, but never gone." Damon watched her, body still. Only his eyes moved.

"I don't understand this feeling I have. Why Can't I just be happy with one?" Elena buried her head in her hands and sat forward. The gleam of the red couch mirrored itself on the floor. Red. Blood, and she began to cry.

"You're young, just out of many transitions." He contemplated putting an arm around her, and then just did it. She eased into the crook there as if it were made for her alone.

"I'm cursed. I feel so out of control."

Let's try this." He said and made himself comfortable. "You feel overwhelmed by my presence?"

"Be a little blunt, Damon."

"Elena, you are complaining that I was going to leave, you won't look at Stefan, and you kissed me. You're not being fair to me, so let's just get this out. I'm tired."

"You're going to leave after this aren't you?"

Damon considered the small brunette in his arms. Eyes wide and fearful, Damon didn't lie to them. "Yes."

"_Why_?"

He laughed almost to himself. "Seriously. You picked Stefan, you love Stefan. Regardless of its 'always going to be Stefan', or 'just now' Stefan it isn't fair for me to wait. I will help you so you can help yourself. Even help my dear," he coughed, "brother."

What else was there to say? Her fear of loving someone and losing them took hold and alienated her. "If I left him, would you stay?"

Damon rolled his eyes since she couldn't see him. "No, it's not fair to you both. Honestly, he is worse than me when he's bad, but he's ten times the man I could be."

Stefan was amazingly strong; Elena now understood that sacrifice and drive it took. "Why are you stopping now?" She sat up and met his eyes directly. His eyes after Kol had beaten him came to mind. She asked herself, what is this Elena?

"You figured it out. Look, its lust or something for you. For me it's more, but it's been a life in his shadow, a life of seconds. I just don't want that anymore."

"Are you what you feel, do you now do what you feel Damon?" Her question burned his heart like the licks of a flame.

Their eyes met, and the magnetism drew them in. He pushed a stray stand of hair from her face. "Do I do as I feel, Elena?" He asked this more to himself.

When his hand circled the hair around her ear, he drew her closer to his face. "Yes _I do_." Her eyes widened slightly as he swooped in and kissed her. It was meant to shock her, cut her down and unbalance her. What came was nothing of the sort.

He kept his eyes open to watch the harsh crash of emotions she'd feel, to watch her pull away. But she watched him as he kissed her. It was a hard bitter kiss full of anger and uncensored words. Pain, feel my pain dammit, Damon was saying inside.

The longing between her legs sprung free as his tongue darted to her parted lips. Elena couldn't help but moan remembering the last time he'd kissed her back like this. The wall, his hands everywhere.

Urgency took hold next as the kiss grew into a beast of its own. Hunger rattled Elena, like nothing she'd known before. Damon's other hand came up to her face and she turned her head to the side slightly for better access. He tasted of blood and warmth; he cooled the ache that had lingered here since last time.

"Damon," she muttered against his mouth, her hands roamed in the endless softness of his hair.

His echoing moan sounded in the room, "hmm," he sighed closing his eyes slightly staring into the blissful nothing that was the ceiling. Elena had become a bit more aggressive in her attack. Her soft lips traveled down the line of his jaw, quirking an eyebrow of his. A slight smile lit his lips as she descended to his neck, licking the lobe of his ear in her mouth. Each lick sent a jolt of need into his pants.

She wasn't sure what had taken over. He'd started this kiss, but she was leading it now. Need, I need him her mind screamed, her body answered. She forced her way into his lap, finding his lips once more. He turned them so that his back was to the cushions and Elena never faltered.

Damon moved his hands to her shoulders deciding to waken beauty from her sleep. He pushed once, twice, and their gazes met. What he saw there stopped him cold. Desire, panic, and something more. Her hips circled his rubbing against the mass there in his pants. He tried to speak and she rotated again, "Eleh.." desire shot up to one hundred and ten. "Oh my _fucki-_" silenced by yet another movement of her hips and an animalistic growl.

He looked at her, dead on grabbed her hair and smashed his mouth back over hers. Mouths moved as they had only days ago, intent this time on one another. Elena grabbed at Damon's pants, and he whirled them around so that she was now on the couch and he in front of her. "Enough," he ground out between clenched teeth. He would never be the better man, so fuck it. Her breathing was intense, "don't stop."

If Elena wanted him, he was going to take her.


	9. Chapter 9

TVD Elena dies S4

Ch.9 "No Such thing As Forever"

A/N: _Update time! Finally got some spoilers to work with so hopefully I can add them in. Thanks for all the wonderful shares and responses. Remember Elena is already a bit out of character because her change-I don't want her to go too far out even though I love DE. I want her to evolve naturally, find herself first, and then make a choice. Strong female characters, people pushing and pulling off one another, growing too. I loved Damon finding his own and not being up her butt after the motel scene. I am sticking to that but with the longing. I was a bit hard on Stefan here, but it reminds me of Caroline. You'll see what I mean and I hope laugh. I also gave some thought into what I'd like to see from Stefan concerning his brother. I have a newer DE story out that is…different. If you can make it passed the first two chapters, the story will even out some. It puts DE in a new setting too. Check it out here when you are through and let me know what you think. It will move romantically slower with some mystery to it. _

_Author maddpappy and story A Darker Love  
_

Bonnie 

Bonnie tried to call Tyler-Klaus-while she ran a few errands later that day. She dialed his number as she passed by the Grill. Ring, ring. Of course he wouldn't answer; Bonnie hung up after the rings went to voice mail.

I'm going to friggin snap, Bonnies mind sputtered roughly. No one had called since, probably protecting Elena and finding safety. And what of her world, and her friends? Sighing, she tossed her purse aside and took in the afternoon gloom of the day. Clouds rolled in, rain was eminent and all she could feel was sorrow. After all she'd done…she sat here alone. On a bench. With no phone calls. No friends. GO FIGURE.

Maybe I'm being too…The phone rang before she could get it out. Jeremy. Bonnie watched the lines of his name flashing on her screen. Four times it rang before she plastered her fake smile on her face and started over. "Hello?"

"Hey," he said calmly.

A half-witted smile lit her face and her shoulders sagged. "How are you doing," her eyes squinted when she looked up into the sky. Everything was about to change. Jeremy and Matt were the last few of her remaining human friends. And that spark, with Jeremy, it made Bonnie shiver with unease.

Something felt-wrong. She shivered once again and sat up. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Jeremy had responded with 'fine', and about some new arrival in town…April? Thinking quick, Bonnie placed the girls face in her head. "Oh yeah, I remember. She went to private school."

"So have you heard anything yet?" He sounded so lost, she noticed as tears filled her eyes. He'd lost his whole family. I know how that feels, she though to him.

"K-er Tyler," She quickly recovered, "I haven't seen. He has my car." Something got her attention, "Hey, sorry to cut you off. Can I call back later?"

"Sure."

Bonnie clicked end, and sat a few more minutes by herself. Tyler's voice startled her out of her revere.

"Christ!" She yelled and turned on him. "Dammit man." She placed a hand over her heart, "you kill me have fun getting back into your own body." Haha, my spell, my switch.

"Easy, love." That Klaus smirk lit Tyler's features and Bonnie had to cringe.

"I called…"

"And I arrived." He turned around for her to see him as if he was showing her new attire.

"Klaus…" Bonnie warned.

He waved a finger at her as a child would, no no. "Awe, worried for my safety, pet? How's about your friends…missing them much? Have they even called you?"

Bonnie shook her head at him. "Let me fill you in…" she began to chat with him on events as he took everything in.

"Hunters." More a statement than question. He seemed untethered by their mention.

"Are you even worried? What about Tyler?"

"Get my body back, and your friend is yours." He sounded more like Tyler as the moments passed. "We had a deal."

"I don't have magic…they turned on me remember?" Bonnie's voice was low, hushed with a hint of rage.

"Growling doesn't suit you. There are other forms of magic," he paused with a grin leaving off 'love'.

Dark Magic.

I didn't do it for Elena…but Tyler was different. Again Bonnie felt her inner bitch surface, and the remaining guilt that always followed it. I'm becoming resentful, she worried. The dark magic was one thing, but its draw was…seductive. Adding the two...she shivered again.

Another pause hit her as Klaus regarded her. The ominous feeling had disappeared. Bonnie hugged herself as he watched. "Where is your body then?" A beaming smile left his mouth and a phone popped up.

"Just the ticket I was looking for."

Jeremy

Bonnie seemed…off to him. He hung his phone up placing the top to his lips as he thought. Worry creased his brow. Unconsciously, he waved it back and forth from his mouth and out before he also before pacing. So many things today, Jeremy wondered. Not even three houses down, April, a childhood friend, had returned home amass the hunters. Was she one or am I being overly paranoid?

A quick hello here and there on the way home. Matt. He'd gone back to work at the Grill this morning to keep things looking normal as possible. AS if, he wondered. You sister is a vampire.

Jeremy didn't like that Elena was with Damon. For all he knew, Damon would turn her into some savage. But then he knew better. It's been like forever since I noticed the changes Damon has done for _her_.

Never one to be a good boy himself, he knew the signs of love.

That's why he interrupted them every chance he could, trying to spare Elena the pain of a man like that. Damon couldn't change what he was. And I couldn't protect her here. Matt couldn't out there. It always came down to Damon and the nasty things he did to keep his sister alive. One hour and that had all changed. He was not alone in his guilt, this he was sure.

Now the council was becoming too powerful. Pretty soon he'd have to align himself. But where? Who am I anymore?

Stefan and Caroline

Caroline tapped a pen on her index finger as she paced before Stefan's sitting form outside a house ten miles out. Just a little house that was empty, a front porch to wait at until plans were made. There was at least an easy 300 or so trees obscuring the house from the road, and she only hoped it proved enough sanctuary that they could still travel easy.

Tyler still hadn't called, and she was ready to tear a limb off.

Part of her wanted to smack the man sitting on the stairs with his hands clasped. Are you nutty leaving Elena like that with Him, she blustered in silence. This was not romantic at all. He should fight for her, scream his undying love from roof tops….

Damon. That bastard. And her emotions…Caroline remembered the early days. She knew Elena had some strong feelings for Damon. What would she do alone with a horny bastard like that? Stefan didn't even know about the motel yet.

Apparently Elena got the good side of him, something that Caroline couldn't grasp. But that was Elena Gilbert, fisher for the sick, maimed, destroyed, sad…Her lip twitched into a grimace. What you see is what you get…unless it comes to good ol Elena Gilbert. But Elena, though Caroline felt jealousy, had a great heart. It always managed to stop the anger people felt at her cause. She'd saved Matt, and that cemented in Caroline's resolve to keep Stefan with her. She'd motivate him to high hell for Elena.

Elena better kept those legs closed to Damon. It was Stefan's _brother._ Of all the things, especially when she shared that larger-than-life love with Stefan. What the hell did Elena even _see_ in Damon?

That's why she was about to smack some sense into Stefan. Arms flashing out in exasperation she growled a thick, 'grrrrrr' towards Stefan. Bouncing curls and all, her eyes widened at him substantially. "Seriously Stefan." Right foot out she tapped with the ball of her heel.

Not much about what he'd done made sense. Well, Elena making her choice kind of did, but letting her go. "Leaving her with Damon of all people?" Was he just that guilty? When it came to brood, Stefan's face was next to the definition. "You need to fight for her, show her, not just leave her. She's confused right now. Maybe she can't face you."

"I think she was going to choose him-before all of this. It was in her face…I was desperate and I kissed her good bye. I made her feel guilty."

"But she called you. I think you were the choice. She was coming back for and to you. When it came down to it, all she could see was you."

She never forgave Damon for what he'd done to her early on. Even then it had been about Elena. This would only make it worse in her eyes. Still, Elena had compounded her as well, the last few months. Damon had been there-of course he wanted to get into her pants, make Stefan's life shit. She'd never expected Elena to fall for it. She just got Damon in a way no one else did, understood, or saw.

"I've already lost part of her, Caroline. And now with this," he shrugged. "I'll always love her but I think she will change. I won't, but she will. Her love for him will only intensify. I saw it all over her face."

"A strong _body_ is not the same as what you are saying. You are her heart, _protect that_."

"I think _Damon_ is her heart. It's different this time. He needs her-"

Caroline's harsh slap smacked his face echoing off into the depths of trees. His body tossed around with the speed, angle and force she'd hit him with. "You loved her more than her humanity. Help her find her way back to it. You know her strongest traits. She won't be _THAT_ different. Stronger, but not enough to _not_ need you. Help one another-"

"An addict can't help another-especially a baby. She'll be as bad as I am, Damon can teach her control." Stefan was adamant on this as he knew Damon would be.

Caroline was fuming now, "You taught me, and you can't teach her?"

"She won't even look at me Caroline." Stefan moved towards the empty house again dusting off the dirt he'd acquired from the ground.

He didn't want her or Damon to suffer either. They'd been down this road a hundred and sixty years ago. Damon had suffered Kat's loss-now Elena's too. Then again when Kat'd been free of the tomb all along, again when she'd said she never loved him. Damon already hated him, and this thought broke his heart as equally as Elena's death. Elena had furthered those wounds. Of course she'd called him first, Stefan already knew that. Maybe Elena hadn't said the words but she was coming back to him.

His happiness would have been overwhelming. But reality had set in, and with it the truth. It was his turn to face things, and prepare.

He owed Damon some kind of happiness. Whatever Damon needed to get passed the rage...even at the expense of losing his love yet again. I've already lost her, he thought to himself again. Maybe it's a sign because we keep getting separated. It was like Fate didn't want them together. Stefan would give anything to keep Damon from the way he was. If that was helping Elena-so be it. He'd notice Damon's protective nature already. He felt that bond with Elena that he never made with Caroline.

Damon needed this. And she needed him. Stefan's heart was bitter and broken, but the truth was there. It was just how he could find a way to let go. Something Caroline in her innocent youth wouldn't understand until she grew with time. He could be wrong about Elena, but only time would tell.

He needed something. Damon was all he had. Whether purposefully or not, Stefan had begun to notice the way he always seemed to over shadow Damon. And Damon was always far from perfect, but he'd always had the heart. And Caroline said over and over he did it to himself. This time he had a right to teach his blood. When you love someone, you give them everything. Damon meant well, regardless of his mess ups. Stefan knew Damon was taken with Elena's capacity for love. Just as he was. Damon just hadn't expected her to easily breach his walls.

Stefan understood that well. Love.

Bonds were not of love or being sired per se. One that they made with trust and teaching. Guidance and learned control. Caroline and he had it. Stefan knew it wasn't about blood alone, but about the heart you put into a newbie vampire baby. Damon had lacked that with all those he made-or those made like Caroline and Elena-results of someone else's handling.

Stefan wouldn't allow it. Caroline seemed genuinely noble in her attempts, and he paused arguing to touch his face. Damn the girl threw a mean punch, reminding him of Lexi. He was not giving Elena to Damon, but seeing if they could find their way together. Through the pain, maybe to one another. Until then thins thing would only sit between the three of them. Now was best. If not maybe for a time. And maybe, like he hoped, Elena would come back to him in the end.

"Hope that hurt. It's a wake up call." Caroline turned her back on Stefan and crossed her arms. "You don't just hand her over to a savage. Not to a brother."

"You'd be surprised how much he is different. Notice he is only savage when it comes to her." She's so young, so strong, Stefan thought to himself. She's also alone and very frightened for Tyler. Her home and mom. Her world is changing. Usually that happened when one out lives their age in a given area. That first few moves to new places and starting over. It only got worse as those you forged bonds with died in time. Leaving you alone.

"Doesn't make him right, Stefan. Ask Jeremy's neck."

Elena was not the same; she loved as she did-like she had. He just thought she'd fallen out of love with him. After his age and all of his time, he knew what he saw. "She already loves him. He's had no one all along. I've had others: Rebekah, Lexi, so on…"

"She will struggle without you. Let her figure it out then. Love is worth that isn't it?"

"Just like Katherine-" he started.

"She is not Katherine. Even if she loved him-she came back to you."

"I mean Damon. He's suffered…Only she can reach him. Only she has in a _hundred and sixty years. _Isn't that worth it too?"

"He does it to himself. I keep saying this. He must love your left overs."

Stefan's face befitted horror. "Stop."

This time, Caroline came after him when he turned away. A large thump sounded a second later and Stefan landed on his back with an advancing Caroline. "Get up." She briskly grabbed his arm and stood him up to face her. "If you leave her now, you don't deserve her. All of this was for nothing. Get over yourself and," she made her best broody impression of him, "get a grip Salvatore. Here, in this time, we fight for what is ours, what we love and desire."

A new darkness

Writhing with anger, eyes watched, they waited, and they planned. It was only a matter of time. Of course, with everything in disarray it would not be hard. Time had passed…days. The eyes knew who was who and what to do about moving people into places it wanted. It was like chess. Pull a few stings, the eyes thought lazily, plant a little word here and there. These hunters thought they were so brilliant.

Chasing two teens of all things.

Connor

Mystic Falls Virginia. How very…quaint to say the least. Parking his car, Connor grabbed his keys and paused for a moment before pulling them from the ignition. Time to put a plan in action. A smile roamed the edges of his face. He jarred the door open, slipped a leg out and stood in front of his far. Pulling his shades off his face with the keys in hand, he took in the small town.

Oh yeah, this is it.

Slamming the car door shut, Connor flipped his wallet into the back jean pocket and made his way to the Grill.

Damon and Elena 

This was it, Damon thought as he eyed Elena once more. It was like one of those moments that stood still. He'd waited forever for her 'yes'. Granted she was young, vampire young, he already knew how she felt about him. He was beginning to think that there was no such thing as forever, just right now. Like she'd said once. So many times they'd been close, and Stefan always pulled her back. This was something much deeper than he'd anticipated.

And she knew now. His heart felt both heavy and relieved within the same beat.

And right now he was her choice. This was the moment in all its confusion, mess, and hardship which had come down to him and her. She'd turned to him for once, and not Stefan. Perhaps I am a dick, Damon thought. I love her though. She'd be alive if I hadn't left her.

There is only right now.

"This is…" His voice trailed off as she placed a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"Just right now. I need you, Damon." Elena knew he understood what she meant because she'd felt guilty over the phone call. "There is so many little things you never let me see…about you."

"You'll hate me…for this." His world began to cave in some.

She sat up firmer, "How does it make me look, and what I feel…we need this. I need this. Just one night, just one secret. Please."

That was not very Elena like at all. Damon faltered as he rasped a hand through his hair. Too often he'd thrown it to chance, and he reallllly didn't want to fuck this up. "Elena…I love you. I can't. If you were any other woman….but not you. You and Stefan…and the emotions are high…"

"I know it's not like me." Her voice was sweet and besieged with sadness. "The things I said to you…"she creased her brow as if she didn't understand herself. "I do …_love_ you. It's all I can see. You never let me see it."

"But you _love_ him." He ducked his head still holding her glance as her lip quivered. "It's Stefan, Elena."

Her eyes teared then, "I understand. And I know you don't want to make the same mistakes and I don't want to be Katherine. I know, I know."

"Maybe with time, or when you feel more confident-"

"It won't change how I feel." Her hand grasped the side of his cheek. "I need you, now, maybe not later. I am asking for a moment, Damon. Nothing more. You and I both want this."

Time began once more.

It was about choices. "So we do this and then what?"

"We have a piece of one another that we've longed for. It's not like I need to hurry." Her face fell. "I have forever now." Her face looked down and away, contorted with grief and self-loathing. "I cannot have both, I know."

"I don't want to hurt him, and seeing you on his arm after this…" Damon's head shook. "I just don't think-"

Elena grabbed his face and kissed him mid speech. Just like in the motel. Her passion consumed her. A few moments passed and the war within raged like a burning furnace of hell. "I remember everything. It changes everything. I need time, but I don't want to wait. I'll tell him the truth…that I need time. I know I do."

Sex will complicate it, Elena. He didn't speak what he'd thought.

"You're a much better man than I gave you credit for. More than I ever tried to see. It's not like I planned to fall for you. It just happened. Maybe it was always there. We met first…another life ago."

'I don't think I would have been good for you. I even tried to kiss you at the football game. Let's not candy coat it." Damon pushed her away. "NO."

"Damon…I'm practically throwing myself at you here-"

"Enough," Damon said abrasively cutting her off. How many times had his mouth found hers? He seemed to gravitate towards that, even now. "You will learn, adjust, and figure it out. Then maybe. I will not be AS I was with you. I meant what I said-you figure it out. You died, that _killed_ me. Matt," his voice rasped the name sounding like the scum of the world.

Elena stood placing her hand over his heart like she'd done so many times before. He tossed it aside. "Damon, please don't hurt him. You'll undo the reason I died."

His hand ran through his hair, but he nodded. Of course, he did. He felt even colder now. Like a Vikings body laid to rest floating on a boat of wood upon the sea. Her words were like the fire that would evaporate him. "That you left me alone like that…" His eyes scanned her face and then withdrew into himself. His next expression was cooler, and a clenched jaw was all she got. "Lets get moving."

It seemed like they drove forever with a heavy silence between them. After a while, he parked his car in bushes, and then turned them to walk a different way. They walked like that for some time in silence.

Damon's mind was torn between the urge to protect her, show her, and take her. All he really wanted to do was run from the pain, brawl it out, drink it down until everything that he was washed away into oblivion. Stefan let yet another die. I let _her_ die. Part of me died between the both of them, he thought to himself.

She left me _alone_. She chose someone else. I just…can't. Not anymore.

A crow cawed not too far off giving Damon the idea he needed. He looked at Elena as she walked through the woods towards Caroline and Stefan. When she turned to ask him where they were going, he'd disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Not my best chapter. This makes chapter ten, and the half way mark I was dying to reach. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and for all those who have been reading. Don't be discouraged at our lovers fighting. Damon goes back to his old self, Elena seems torn, but keep them in mind. There will be a DE passionate moment to make the waiting for 'the choice' worth it. As things get rougher, it's the do or die decision time. (Aiming for 25ish chapters) SE will play out, Stefan and Elena will try to make it work. Matt will become a hero and help Elena more than she expected. The town has issues. Who are the eyes? What of April and Connor? Elena will come into herself. The cast has a few things to do. Tyler will become himself soon. Rebekah to… Damon has to find himself in a place where he is able to be open because he is done trying. Everyone to finish what they started. Things I have wanted to see will come into play as well. Jeremy should be more bad ass and hunter like protecting his sister too. Elena standing on her own, Damon being seen for what he really is, Stefan realizing … :P_

S4: TVD: Elena dies

Ch. 10

Elena moved towards the house just as Caroline came out and slammed the door. Huh, I didn't know we were meeting up, she thought. Shoving her hands into her pockets, her head tilted.

"Elena!" Caroline screeched and ran at her. The blond was fast, upon her within seconds thumping them to the ground.

A crow cawed and fluttered around causing the girls to pause. Elena looked at the crow with drawn eye brows and Caroline did the same to her. "You're not burning."

That got Elena's attention.

In double time, Elena crab walked backwards from under Caroline. "Wha…?"

Wings flopped and Damon's voice sliced through the air as the girls looked for any sign of Lapis.

"The ears, ladies." Damon made a sly face and headed towards the doorsteps. He lost the grin when Stefan opened the door.

"What happened?" He spoke with a groggy voice.

Damon's lip twitched and he wondered, how the fuck did he manage to sleep after all this? His eyes veered over to her face. His heart sliced with pain, and his face grew cold. The time for that was over. He'd decided along the way to let Elena have what she so desired. Nothing but Stefan. He was beyond trying to _be_ someone else. He fully intended to help Elena transition and learn, but that was where it would end. It's not like it got him anything. And personally, Damon was trying and failing. Tired of the looks and assumptions after all this time. He was a blatant asshole, he did what he liked when he liked and how he liked.

There was no world where it was always conflicted.

"We need to talk," Stefan's voice sounded softly to his brother.

"of course we do." Damon rolled his eyes and stepped up as the girls looked at Elena's earrings. He'd put them on her while she'd slept in the basement the first night. At least I plan ahead, he thought. Her eyes came up to meet his, her shoulders relaxed some. Just as she was about to say something her turned away following Stefan inside the cabin.

Stefan was leaning against the far window when Damon closed the door. "You find out what was bothering her?"

Damon simply shrugged. "That's for you to dot-dot-dot this time brother."

Stefan uncrossed his arms turning to face a bitter brother. "Is that how this is going to be?"

"Not like anyone listens to me. Your precious lover is here for you to comfort and guide. I need to go back to town and figure out what is up." Damon turned to leave, irate at even hearing Stefan's voice.

"So you put in _earrings_….?" Stefan seemed confused by this.

"Yeah," He said turning swiftly. "Unlike some people _I think_ ahead. Had them made a while ago. Slipped them on before another crisis started."

"Damon, don't go backwards because of this-" Stefan started but was cut off.

"YOU!" Damon seethed at him with a pointed finger. "_You_ did this. _AGAIN_. Well now you have her forever, lucky you. Sixty years or so is not looking so bright for a reunion. Have fun teaching, bunny eating, ripping…I'm sure she'll forgive you. She always does. Me, I'm going back to the way I used to be. I'm never so blessed. Hell no one even noticed. Even Denver was a rouse. I see you didn't expect any better either."

Stefan's rage built and he sputtered, "Damon, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this." He pressed on Damon the last time she had to face this choice, condemning Damon's actions again in the process.

"Then you shouldn't have let her die." Damon lashed back eyes growing cold with hate. Am I always going to get blamed when it wasn't even my fault? He thinks I take, but that is all he does.

Stefan moved in Damon's space, "I never meant for her to _die_."

"And now the world has one more quarter back." Damon advanced also, ducked his head a few inches to emphasize his point. "_Bravo,_ brother." Damon stepped back with an evil grin on his face. "Couldn't pull a seat belt? Couldn't grab them both?" He laughed in Stefan's face. "You always get what you want, don't you?"

Both girls stood right outside the door on the stairs when Damon slammed open the door. Caroline shrunk a degree when he narrowed his eyes at her, and Elena's widened. Oh no, she thought panicked. This was old Damon. Oh no…no, no. She reached for him and he flinched away from her. He was…leaving.

"Your _choice_ awaits you. Brilliant move, by the way but glad you figured it out. You can stay here since you prize his opinions more. Just remember what they got you."

Elena's eyes filled with tears at his words, her mouth agape with his hurtful audacity. He smiled at her as he walked down the stairs. Moments later he simply disappeared into the woods.

Caroline blinked a few times herself from shock. She went to reach for Elena who pulled away once more. "He's right." She said softly. "No one noticed it. And when they didn't…he hid it." And now," Her voice cracked the same way it had when she'd told Stefan she'd never wanted to be this thing. "Now he's gone."

"Elena," Caroline started. "Be reasonable. He killed-"

"You don't know the things he's done since." Elena was crying and her eyes met Stefan's across the space separating them.

Everyone knew Damon must have said or did something, a compulsion Elena remembered. No one asked because they knew Damon loved her. They had an idea for what he'd say to her. Stefan looked away. Caroline kept silent.

Elena passed by Caroline, and hurried into one of the bedrooms and closed the door. After a few minutes, she relaxed when no one came to bother her. When hair invaded her face, she twirled the pieces of hair and curled them around her ear. She felt the earrings. A brilliant idea that had benefited her once more as he always seemed to think ahead. How wrong she'd been about Damon.

He was far from perfect, but the few things he'd done for her were all selfless. He'd met her and wished her well. He wished her happiness. And now that was all lost. He was gone. She'd made her choice. Some place deep inside, she wondered if it had been the wrong one.

About three hours later, a knock sounded softy on her door. "Elena?" was Stefan's broken voice.

"Come in," she said standing at the window.

He entered the room, and let the door remain ajar. "You OK? Want to talk?" Stefan entered and sat on the bed. She turned to face him and sat next to him.

There was so much to say, and Elena wondered if Stefan wanted to know what they'd shared. She opted for the choice aspect. "I chose you, but I lost him. He's gone back to his old ways."

Stefan looked around at anything he could. "Yeah, it seems so."

"I tried calling you before the crash." When he made no move to speak, she went on. "I picked you." And I will try to make this work. "I was horrible when I called him. I left him alone…I was coming back…" She began to tear up once more. Her long fingers pinched her nose. "This is my fault."

"Elena, Damon is angry-"

"Stefan he is more than angry. You don't know…"

When she trailed off he knew it was whatever Damon had kept from her. "What is it?"

"He tried more than we knew." Stefan looked confused, curious even.

"You love him." It was a statement of course.

"You knew that." She bowed her head.

"Where do we go from here?" Stefan seemed forlorn, aghast even that history repeated itself.

"We try. We move forward and we survive." Elena only hoped Damon would survive long enough for her to say that which she longed to say to him. Forever was a very long time, a time she thought she once knew. Now…it all seemed so different. Like a blind fold was lifted, a curtain moved aside.

Elena sat there with Stefan who placed an arm around her. "Are we trying together or do you want to stay alone?"

"We owe it to ourselves to see if…even if it's not the same…if we can survive."

He nodded at her, guilt still evident on his face. Part of him wondered if she even wanted to be here, or if this was just some lingering sense of responsibility she felt. Part of his chest ached with that which he'd lost. His beautiful _human_ Elena was now something she never wanted to be.

He'd already noticed the changes. Her passions were evident-especially for Damon. Yet she stayed proving she still believed in them. It was his fault. Everyone's fault. She'd died for Matt. Why I didn't I even tried to undo her belt, he wondered inwardly. I'll look for anyway to put her back the way she wanted to be.

* * *

From the bushes eyes watched as rage filled their red depths….


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Putting this out there: _**Yes**_ Damon and Elena will be together. Once more I am sticking to spoilers and trying to keep it close to how she would do it on t.v. JP stated Damon would have some alone time, his walls would come up, and for me…this means Elena must break them down. Maybe be jealous for a time? Hehe. This is a tribute to her thoughts. First she must become herself as she is now. Elena is not old Elena. But she can't do that the normal way. Damon can't shake Elena. She has to fight for Damon. Elena would only do this if she is weak before, or her feelings changed. As a human-meh, but as a vampire rawr. We know Elena to be devoted despite how she feels for Stefan. Also that she will be bad ass. The "eyes" plot is a way to bring this together. Death will change her, but it was only a couple of days since she changed. I wanted to give her some time to adapt before placing them in bed right off. I personally feel it adds desire, angst and longing as you feel them long for one another. It's her turn to suffer with it and push for Damon. Ch. 10 was the half-way point. I am not stelena fan by any means and I cannot wait until I can move her passed that. She has to earn it. I want Elena to go all out for Damon like he deserves. After that phone call he is worth it. Now she will start to see her mistake, and the depth of his actions towards her. This will change her perception of him, and pull Stefan and her apart despite how she is committed to finishing what they started. Then there is the blood issue Stefan will not be able to help her with. It will all come back to Damon. Stefan will notice that as well. Caroline will play a role in helping Stefan, especially if he nears a relapse. (all jp spoilers). I've decided to move us forward some to aid in that.

S 4: TVD: Elena dies

Ch. 11

(A week has passed)

Caroline dialed Tyler's number, but as always, it went to voice mail. "What the hell," she said aloud placing the phone on her knee.

"What's up," Elena asked her friend from the door way.

"It's like he doesn't care. I keep asking Bonnie what he is up to, but she's all hush, hush. I mean he could be in danger out there." Caroline's face fell. "He should be here with me. With us."

"We are so isolated out here." Elena commented in agreement.

"Are you hungry?" Caroline asked her friend who was looking pretty forlorn lately. Who could blame Elena, the girl had died how many times now? A fact that, Caroline noticed, had severely changed her. It was hard to place ash she studied her friend. There was an air of finality in her face, a grown up strength and a sense of loss.

It had been ripped away from her. Just like my life had been, Caroline thought to herself. It's the hardest part, knowing you have only these choices, and this life. No kids, no family, just blood and death to follow you throughout the ages; and the loss of your time, your friends, your home town. How many more years do I have before I have to move myself, she wondered. I only hope Elena will come with me.

Ugh, Elena sighed inwardly at the mention of food. She never wanted to 'eat' again. Reminders of those ASPCA commercials rushed through her thoughts leaving their trail of guilt as always. If they could see what happens to the local wildlife, PETA would stake her themselves.

All she could think about was necks, blood and biting things. And Damon's face. Real blood not that animal shit. Bonnie's blood…She had a new found respect for the way Stefan…ate. But then she understood why now. His guilt must be tenfold-and I only licked Bonnie's blood. Maybe that's why he can tolerate it.

"Um…," Feeling desperately immoral, she wanted the real thing, but was too worried to say it. Adding to the mountain of guilty feelings and sensations, Elena longed to feel a sense of choice.

"It tastes like shit, I know." Their eyes met and they giggled some. "it beats hurting someone, and having it on you conscious."

Sighing with a hint of a fading smile, Elena sat next to her. "Yeah it does."

"I bit Matt a few times…Stefan stopped me."

"Is that why I am here?" Explains why Caroline treated him bad way back. She understood that, _once_. Being a vampire kind of made you want to test the limits and rise above, until you were crudely reminded you were well below the standard. Humanity just wasn't the same no matter how hard she tried to reason with herself. You couldn't cope or use the same reasoning as a human. Something Elena had found out real fast. The hunger drowned out everything. Needs took over. Your nature takes over, she corrected. It was like she was inside a shell that she didn't have control over. At times, her sense of right and wrong was blurred by the need.

_I need you_…her mind ached for some strength. A feeling she felt without. Though they were trying to teach her control, she felt more and more out of control by the minute.

"Kind of…it helps to focus on things without distraction. Oh! Bonnie called. That new guy…he's bad news. I'll tell you about it later, but he is pretty bold. In so far as we can tell, no one knows about you. The problem is-he took over the council. Alaric ratted Damon and Stefan out, as well as me and Tyler."

"When can I go home then?" Elena desperately missed Jeremy. Thinking of him all alone in that big house…a house everyone died in….she shivered.

"Soon, Elena, we can't be seen and we can't help you there. Once you are able to control vamping out…trust me…look," she grabbed Elena's shoulders to drop the bombshell. "They added vervane to the water supply."

"They what?" Elena faced Caroline then, eyes wide. Her head bobbed sideways. "Anyway!" she lifted her hand which held a bottle. "Yeah, about that." Caroline plastered a fake smile on her face and shook up the vervane. Her expression wavered as Elena's eyes became weary.

Elena sagged and Caroline patted her shoulder. I remember those days, she thought towards her friend.  
"Have you and Stefan-you know-yet?"

Instead of a smile, or a hint of embarrassment, she noticed Elena pale some. "No. It doesn't feel right."

"Too much time since you guys been close?"

"Not exactly." Elena avoided her gaze and took the bottle.

"C'mon. It's not _Damon_ is it?" Caroline didn't see what she cared about with Damon. Then again, Damon had always had a thing for her. "He just up and left right when things got complicated."

"I dunno what it is," Elena starred off into the distance irritated. She had no idea about the real Damon; Elena tried to remain calm to her words.

Struggling to understand, "Is it sex, desire…I mean he's hot until he opens his mouth."

Elena's eyes fell. Sex with Damon…oh _god_ in heaven. She almost had in Denver, and a few other times after the change. She remembered getting so lost, so caught up in him. The feel of his hands roaming her body like some ravaging animal.

God dammit!

Elena's eyes had veined unbeknownst to her. "OK, _spill_ it." Fed up, Caroline wanted to know where Elena's head was. The man who loved her was out there hurting. He was also hunting and it provided a great time to figure things out. "Tell me," she said softer.

"He wished me well." That was all she said.

Caroline stared at her for a moment confused. "He dropped you here and left wishing you well. After all that bullshit about caring about you and he-"

"Stop it." Elena's face grew enraged, her eyes beginning to vamp out further. Caroline held up both hands towards her friend who was obviously feeling somewhat intense.

"Ok, ok." Caroline backed off. "Your eyes, Elena"

Absently she touched her eyes, and then her hand fell. "Look you wouldn't understand. Even I don't." She slipped a rubber band off her wrist and tied her hair into a ponytail, Elena sat patiently waiting for Caroline to combust.

"You _care_ about him." Caroline figured she'd let Elena find her own way to say what she felt so adamant about.

"I _love_ him." It was a soft whisper, hardly audible.

Caroline froze with disbelief. "But he hurt _me_. He killed your _brother_…"

"I know, I know," Elena said exasperated. "Stefan killed Andy. Tore apart bodies…That was then and this is now."

"And you are going to forget all of that? And Stefan is here trying to make up for it."

"He hid it…just like Damon does. Damon made up for more than you know. Like they are opposite what they pretend to be."

"Honey, Damon doesn't hide who he is. And he certainly isn't here."

"You have no idea…"

Stumped, Caroline pushed. "What did he do?"

Elena faltered unsure whether to tell Caroline or not. She and Stefan seemed close these days. "I know Stefan was good to you during your transition."

Oh none of that, Elena, she thought to herself. "I am a friend first, Elena."

"Damon compelled me."

"No surprise sweetie." The blond noted Elena's hair and tousled it some.

"It's what he said and did though. It wasn't like him."

"Go on," she replied intrigued.

Elena looked around making sure Stefan was gone once more. "He said things…like Stefan deserved me and he didn't. He told me he was in love with me but he couldn't be selfish. Every good thing he did he compelled me to forget so it wouldn't come between Stefan and me. Caroline…he even _cried_. Then there was the time we met. I met him first -the night my parents died."

Caroline's face swapped through emotions quicker that changing tunes on a cd changer. "You met him first. He let you just walk away?"

She nodded. "When I called him, because he was going to die when Klaus did, I told him…maybe if we had met first. We _did_. It grates on me that he said nothing as I ran home. What he must have felt…He wished me well and didn't even hurt me, didn't try to kiss me. He told me he loved me, and he let me go because he didn't _deserve_ me."

Caroline's eyes were wide in disbelief. There was no way…"When he got with Andie?"

"His attempt to let us be." Elena's head bobbed as she began to cry. "I _missed_ everything that was right under my nose. All this stuff he did because he _loved_ me, he watched us all that time staying silent. How I berated him. I know he had no rights to me…but he was so selfless. Without being asked to be. And all we thought of him was 'oh it's just Damon being quick to anger'. He remembered my necklace when we first killed Elijah. He gave it back on my birthday too."

Everything she'd felt and been holding back rushed out to the surface.

It was the little things then, Caroline noted surprised to all hell. It was the most romantic thing…but Stefan. "He doesn't respect your choices, or your friends' lives-Jeremy. While its passionate-it's all for you. Only you. That can't be good for either of you."

"Stefan was quick to dismiss Jeremy as well for revenge. Damon _never_ left my side, and it's all I can think about. I know Stefan went ripper to save Damon, but when he had choice-he still left. Only now that Klaus is gone are we here, and I wonder about that. They are the same in so many ways." Her head shook from side to side.

"Maybe that is why you are drawn to him."

"No. I am sure. It was budding in him-feelings for others. Caroline, I _destroyed_ it. I had no idea things felt this way, that things were so hard this way. I was so wrong to judge him, either of them." She was openly sobbing now. "That's both good and bad. I feel…moved, cherished even…his passion is like a furnace. It's all for me. It scares me even now. Stefan is steady and comes from a place of goodness…" She looked away. "And I know about the choices, the way he controls things. But in reality-he was right. I wanted choice so bad I was too stupid to be objective of someone who lived so much longer than I. What good did choice get me? Look at me."

"Don't blame Stefan, sweetie. He did as you wanted and saved Matt. Do you know what a selfless act that was? If anything, be proud that you gave your life for his. It was totally _Elena_. That is forever yours. Klaus is the real one to blame. He mistreated you, and you would have died from the injury. Meredith had no idea. Hell Klaus'd probably blame all of us if he were still here. It came down to him and all those times he tried to kill you."

"I don't blame Stefan. I feel…I don't know. Mad just a little but I don't know why. Like why he couldn't save us both, why he had to listen to me, why he can't keep me safe like Damon. I wouldn't change Matt being alive-but I can't help it."

"You were robbed of your life, Elena." Caroline twitched. This was seriously different for Elena to be saying. But then she kind of understood it, the way her life always hung in the balance. "I can't hope to know what you feel."

"I feel bad because you even died as a result of me in some way. I have this rage inside, and yet an opposing opinion on the matter." She fell back frustrated. "He did everything to keep Stefan and me together, safe. How it must have hurt. Not saying I felt that way then, but his sacrifices all those months…and he is always there. And I do feel bad…for loving him. Caroline-we never listened to him. Now look at us. He even took a bite for you, and what happened after that. You never thanked him."

Caroline got a bit defensive then. "It's not Stefan's fault you are like this though. I can't thank Damon for that. Please don't expect that, as it is unrealistic. It took his brother into dark places and he kissed you when he should have been watching you. He never said sorry to me. I am thankful he did that for me, but…Stefan is broken now because of it."

"He gave you blood to heal you without question. Kat killed you to sacrifice us. He saved you from the wolf now Stefan suffers. He kissed me because he knew-he's always known how I feel before even I did." And I fought him still. "Jeremy paid the price for me then. I feel all these things…I just want to be free of them." I didn't feel that way back then, but I did start to. Since we first met, Elena figured. IT has been there. I see it now.

"You kissed him back. That scares me Elena." She thought about her friends words. Elena always wanting to believe the best in them but how long would it last? "You're right, I guess. I should have thanked him. Maybe he would have warmed up to me-us. I can't help that I do not like him, or want him near you. He hurts people. Not all of us are as strong as you when it comes to being hurt. I can't help the past."

"I wasn't with Stefan when we kissed. We let him go, but Damon told me before he kissed me. It's just his way. And I know it was _wrong_, I told him he couldn't do it again but I wanted to. It was the time between him killing our plan, and the realization that he did it to save Damon. I just fell for him, Caroline. I don't know how, despite all his wrongs, I love him. He is always _there._"

"Damon wanted to end my life, he hurt me, but you saved me. Please try to understand us on the other side of his rage. You were lucky to be so loved, but many of us suffered for that love. Now Stefan will."

"That's the guilt I feel for loving him. I know." She stood and went back to the window. "I don't blame Matt or Jeremy. Or Meredith. Not really. I don't know. I feel so _conflicted_. I really didn't want this. Now all of my feelings are all over the _fucking_ place." She crossed her arms, her brows falling into a deep V.

"We know, and we've all been there. We are all with you, sweetie. For once-we get it. We understand. What are you going to do then?"

"I _love_ him, Caroline. BUT I don't _know_ what to do. You heard him when he left here. There is a totally different side under all the bull crap he says and does. I can't…I can't lose him. I don't want to hurt Stefan either. What I felt…it changed."

"He must really need to be loved. Tragic that bitch screwed with him."

Ah, Katherine. "Life has. So did I. I didn't mean for that to happen, and now, with all I know… He's gone. He won't hear me."

Caroline stood going towards Elena. "Are you sure this isn't just lust, loss working its way out?"

"No, not totally. I _want_ to do as I _feel_. More than anything for once…I need to just be." Damon understood her even from a distance. Was it just lust? I don't think so, Elena wondered. Until she found him, she would never be certain.

The girls embraced, Caroline holding her friend who was desperate and lost. "I know. I'm forever 17 now, remember?" They pulled apart, Caroline smiling at Elena. "At least I have you. I don't feel as alone. Together besties, right? Tyler is getting on my last nerve too. MEN" Her attempt to lighten the situation didn't fall into Elena's eyes.

Caroline knew she must really be hurting inside. Torn, unsure, needing. It was like her best friend was gone to some degree. She didn't think Elena was going to be as selfless she she'd been as a human. Compassion was there, but she seemed…angry, lost, and confused. All of the attempts on her life had finally surfaced and etched away. She wasn't like Katherine, but definitely well-defined and further adamant about what she felt. There was darkness about the rage Elena was feeling that even Caroline noticed. "You think you'll be OK?"

Elena nodded yes reverently with tears pooling in her eyes. "Please don't tell Stefan." Definitely compassionate and not selfish, Caroline noted with relief. We do not need another Katherine.

"I won't, but you should. Do you even still love him, Elena?"

"I don't know if I am _in_ love with him. How could I be if I fell in love with Damon? I feel strong things for him, but when I think of Damon everything fades. What do I say? I made a choice, destroyed any progress your brother made, tore a line between you two and I still don't know how I feel? I can't. It has Katherine written all over it. Maybe I should be alone. We've been out here a week and Stefan and I haven't even talked much. He's all guilty, and I'm…whatever this is."

"Maybe not now, but he is hurting. I don't know if he'll make it if you leave him now."

God leave him…it sounded so wrong, but she just didn't quite feel the same about it. And her life was always about other people, now as a vampire, no one could die for her. Matt was alive, and this made her feel good. The problem came in those who suffered for her, for the vampires, and because of Damon's love for her. It put to rest the guilt she had long carried now that she was dead. Now she needed to make peace with others.

She needed Damon desperately though, heaven help her.

Maybe they would judge her for loving him. Maybe she still did herself. It wouldn't change that she did indeed love him. She'd tried for a week to escape the truth, but she was tired of fighting it. There was no escaping a fire that burned everything around you. She'd even said the words to Matt, 'he just consumes me'. For fuck sake…Elena pressed her head against the wall.

_Need you, need you, need you…_

The way Damon had kissed her. The way she'd gotten lost in it with him…she shouldn't have fell for him if Stefan was the one. But she did care about Stefan. "_Help him_, Caroline. He has no Lexi and I am-not much better with what I am. I can't…all I think about is blood, myself. He needs a reason that doesn't stem from just me; a reason to go on and live."

She remembered the day he wanted to die for his sins when they'd broken up so long ago. The way she wanted to die when her parents died. That also defined him. Love-knowing he could be loved… He needs to do it for himself…for those he could hurt. "I don't want to 'leave him' but I don't know how long can stay this way. It's not fair to him," she made a disgusted face. "I will not cheat. Alone is better. He'll still hurt if he sees me near Damon."

It felt both wrong and so right. _Damon, Damon, Damon…_

ARG! Part of her had already known that about Stefan when she made her choice. That he would need her shoulder to fall on. And she loved him, cared, and wanted to help. She'd tried all summer to find and help him. She felt she owed it to him to stand by his side like he always had her. How shallow does this make me, she worried deep in her heart. It was a literal pain to feel so torn. After all that searching and following and believing there would always be Stefan and Elena-here she was.

Without Damon. Thinking of Damon, his arms, his lips, his pain.

You never know what you've lost until it's gone. Then everything becomes clear. Am I going to do this? She wondered to herself. Take this chance….? Can I do it?

* * *

More days passed.

Tears slipped down her face, and she didn't bother to hide them. My world is lost, I have nothing. All this work, I need to hold it together for Jeremy. I may not choose forever, Caroline, she thought to herself. A world without Damon in it was no world at all. A world hurting Stefan was not something she cherished either. "I have to tell him the truth." Stefan had gone hunting alone, Elena refused to eat.

The words she knew to be truth fell from her lips like the tears from her eyes. Caroline was in the kitchen, and turned when Elena had said the words.

"I fell _out_ of love, I think. I can't fight it. I didn't mean for it to happen. He kissed me at the dance, he kissed me good bye…It just wasn't the same. It was like when I was with Matt and we had a 'goodbye to Elena' on the bridge. I am not the same person. I knew but I chose him anyway. I let Damon go. Now I'm about to let Stefan go. What does that _make_ me? Will you hate me for it?"

Caroline remained quiet as her friend emotionally vomited this news to her. "I won't hate _you_. I may not understand it, or even like it, just be sure you know what you are doing." Caroline rubbed the side of Elena's arms. This was very hard for her to admit, and hard for Caroline to see Elena make this choice. "Take time honey, you have it now."

"I may wait…I don't want to see Stefan hurt himself, or go back to the way he was."

Caroline smiled at her. Compassionate till the end. "I think that is smart."

* * *

Three more days went by.

Is it because I am a new vampire, she wondered day after day as the pain of Damon's loss depraved her of a peaceful thought. She loved Stefan, but something had become too transparent. After another week passed now, she was over the animal diet. She was also surer of herself and how she felt. When Damon had left, her world had crumbled. She needed him, this much was true. Stefan seemed to notice this as well. He never said a word, never touched her, and seemed upset about her lack of interest in chasing prey.

He worried.

Thinking back, when she'd let Stefan go not so long ago, she really had known it was goodbye. The last kisses she'd shared with Stefan were affirmation of it despite her tendency to not let go. She'd clung to the idea and the past with any rope she could find. It was all she knew, but the real terror she'd been afraid of had happened. She was undead now, and it seemed nothing could hurt worse than that. Until Damon had left. But things, being killed so many times, they start to become clear.

Caroline thought she'd become fixated in her despair.

Would Stefan get passed Damon and her together? Would he survive it or even forgive them? Would he forgive himself for letting his revenge be the cause for them falling in love? This one thing bothered Elena as the days grew on. She needed to know he would be ok, that she didn't have to feel the guilt of his pain. That he could understand she was not like Katherine.

Everything about them was out in the open. He had loved human Elena…a girl that could no longer be. Not with all these thoughts on blood, these desires, and…whatever awaited her. She now understood what Damon meant when he said she should have met him in 1864. Would he also draw away from her now that she was a vampire? Could she even attempt to reach him now that the walls were up? What had he been doing in the two weeks since he'd so viciously left her?

* * *

Caroline walked in on Elena, after a moment she commented. "You're different."

Elena queried her friend, "How so?"

"I know you feel weak, but you're doing really well. It can't be easy to be you. Only you, Elena. Give it time to make sure you are _not_ confusing-"

"It's been two weeks, and its time I go home." Elena left it there with no room for argument. Calls had been coming in about Connor, and Jeremy seemed lonely. She needed to go home, to her roots. Find herself. Find Damon.

The despair Stefan had warned her about on the cliff that was what she was feeling. Now that she had him back, she realized that burning ache was for Damon. She was consumed with and by him. She respected Stefan and Caroline's choice of diet, but it wasn't for her. He didn't seem to understand this. He thought she'd be like him.

"It's too soon, Elena. It won't be the same as before." Stefan argued. Maybe he wanted just a little more time with her; he wasn't sure why he argued. He'd noticed how far away she seemed, and he already knew. She'd wanted to choose Damon. That's why he'd kissed her that last night. He wanted her to remember them, but it seemed like his revenge had brought them even closer. Denver…that had solidified something. He'd done this to himself. Pushed her into Damon's arms. The fear of losing him, before the crash, had prompted her choice.

Maybe she could save his brother, at the very least, from himself. At some point, Stefan began to wonder why she even stayed. Then it hit him-her guilt, her worry. Smiling inside, he knew the heart of Elena would always remain. She couldn't be like him when it came to feeding-she was restless. For now, anyway. Not like she had been as a human either. Still, he thought he would fight on for her, as she was still young. If she loved him, maybe the thing with Damon would play out and she would come back to him. Right now her loss was ruling her.

* * *

Elena had walked away from the argument. Why bother, she wondered. She knew the real secret Damon. Jeremy had said he was spending a lot of time with Dr. Fell at the bar and she began to worry. And she loved every inch of him with every fiber of her being. It called out to her, she knew he needed her. And now, it was apparently clear, she needed him to. That's when she decided to sneak out and head home. _Do what you feel_, he'd said.

She'd made the wrong choice after all.

She was doing what felt right. Going to Damon.


	12. Chapter 12 pt 1

A/N: Struggled with this one. Too much story so I started all over and we have nice dialogue and are moving forward. Got spoiler hell today, which didn't help lol. Time to make Elena chase Damon and convince him that she is for real. Stopped mid-way because the chapter got long. It will post the same day. Anyway enjoy!

Ch. 12

Title: Just call my name….and I'll be there….

A swift breeze cut through Elena's hair whipping it around her face. She made no move to grasp the fraying strands that clung like glue to her face. So much was changing. Alone, despair, pain and grief. It was like everything had…suddenly changed. It was barely morning when she'd left them both asleep to return home. Rather than argue, Elena found it best to simply act. She wrote a note placing it on her door with tape and escaped out a window.

It seems as though all I do is grieve…and think of blood.

'_Hold on to your humanity, Elena. While you are different…the strongest parts will be you-always'_. My compassion that made this whole thing unbearable, she thought to herself. Only eating animals didn't make her fare any better. _Compassion_ is no small thing, and even killing the local wildlife was weighing in on Elena like a ton of blocks. It's like I am a Buddhist… everything that had meaning was like having PMS hyped with crack.

Or a hippie...seriously, get a grip Gilbert.

She even felt bad for the damn ants. ANTS! Then the pain would cycle into something else, all leading back to…this same place. My god, Elena thought to herself. This has got to be the worst case of PMS-ever. I need to try something else before I do something really crazy, Elena wondered the night she made her mind up to find Damon.

He won't talk to you, her mind whispered back instigating her nerves like a thousand voices mocking her at once. When she slipped out, she looked around for the crow…it had been a few days in when she started to notice its presence. Whether he talks or not…he _cares_. That's proof enough.

She knew Stefan wanted to protect her from going crazy, from feeding on humans, from death. But death was all she had now. Choice, Stefan had said this to her a few days ago, was something she had to do to survive. One of the few things he tried to teach her, but these were not the choice Elena deeply needed and searched for. She knew this was something he wanted to share, but she needed to learn all aspects and not be hidden when she did it.

I am not afraid anymore. Part of me had changed during the time I was learning to fight, to find him, to just make it one more day. It deeply sadden her how much had changed. You became a grown up so fast, life changes. Looking up to the starts…Elena wasn't sure of anything anymore. Just when she'd gotten a grip on life, everything was turned upside down. Everything was another question.

Stefan was missing the point-a life was a life. It didn't matter because it hurt to kill-period. She wasn't sure how long it would take to master her thirst, but she set herself to it and tried. He must have had to get over it…that or rip. For her, she wanted something she didn't even know about. The way she could feel her fangs sink into flesh, the call of that blood…it dulled out everything.

Will I ever feel anything but sadness and guilt? She didn't want to kill animals, but he even fought her over this. Couldn't she just drink from them and set them free?

_Stefan…they are still living creatures…I don't want to kill them. Drinking is one thing but…_

_Elena, better these than people. You will learn to control the thirst in time. It's what we are...we kill._

_I know that Stefan, it's not the same though. Do you think I want to hurt people? To learn I need to be around people. I don't crave animals-_

_-but you have to do this to protect the others. Elena, once you kill someone, or hurt them, it'll never the same. It's not safe for you out there anyway._

_This is not helping...this is teaching me one thing when I will crave another!_

_What do you want, Elena?_

That argument hadn't fared well. I don't even know what I want, Stefan. Old me and new me…who am I?

* * *

Having been rated out, Damon remained where he was in town. Connor…our new bad ass hunter, Damon surmised, was quick to pull something right out in the open. He'd killed four vampires on the outskirts of town right in the open. Then he'd dropped that glaring smile at Damon. Well then-game on. He liked a man who was quick on his feet.

Maybe it was the pain of _her_ loss that kept him here in Mystic Falls. Despite the pain, he cared that she would fare well. He knew all too well how it felt to die that way, to reborn after that death. Elena was many things, innocent was one of them. Stefan was probably trying to keep her safe, teaching her to eat animals rather than humans. He thought this was a good idea in some ways, and disastrous in others. Considerably stupid on Stefan's part. It's what she probably would have wanted anyway. Rather than fight it, he let it go...along with her. Granted, they had to stay out of town.

He'd lost Elena twice in the same night. Being anywhere near her, especially as new and raw she was, was too much to bare. He'd pushed her away the only way he could. Thoughts had plagued him….knowing she was his blood brought a callous smile to his lips. Top that Stefan, I ended up making your girl mine. He welcomed the dark thoughts, as well as the hate, remembering everything it gave him.

Lately, he'd been wondering what it would have been like to teach a welcoming Elena to feed. How would her darker side look? How they could feed together off the same human, at the same time, bathing in blood. He clenched a fist and lightly tapped in on the edge of the couch he was in front of at the Salvatore house.

Damon watched the licks of fire as they shot up and disappeared, feeling torn between taking his rage out of Stefan once and for all. Or simply going out there and finding Elena, taking her, and showing her how real vampires lived. He knew it was no better a move than Stefan had done to him, but he knew she felt _something_. She had-anyway. It wasn't about that-in part for her rejection had scarred him forever.

But this wasn't exactly the girl he fell in love with. She was so much more, and she would change even more so. He wanted to take from Stefan what Stefan had once again taken from him. From Elena. He wanted Stefan to suffer and live with it as he had. Right now she was ripe for the taking; these next few years could be defining. He could have her anyway he wanted…because she was new. Hell I could mold her, Damon thought with a twisted smile.

But later she will resent you, his mind spoke aloud. Regardless, let his thoughts wander.

He'd have to get her to turn off her emotions first. Most of the time emotions have a way of getting turned back on. But by then I will have had my fun, she will have the blood on her hands, and she will be much older. These thoughts played heavenly in his mind for days now. This was the exact reason he'd even tried to compel her in the first place.

Had Stefan left her alone, he wouldn't have bothered her-much. She wasn't Katherine, but rather a _sweet_ girl with fire, passion, and a strong heart. Basically everything good in Katherine, but more. He would have fed on her, possibly made love to her, and then he'd still gone for his Katherine. As things had taken place, he may have just turned her and left when he found out about Katherine's little scheme.

Elena was great to lose yourself in, why not finish what you started, it's who you are. You want her, you take her, Damon. He knew Elena had it in her to survive. He'd seen her grow so much. Now, Elena was all woman. All vampire with all kinds of feelings. His smile deepened. Perhaps he could play with her some…

Then again, she loved Stefan, and like the others, chose him always over Damon. There was a certain peace he'd been missing…he had finally let her go. His issue was with Stefan, not Elena. Sure he hurt because of what she did, but he understood it. He even respected how she chose and let him go unlike Katherine had. He couldn't figure out how to take her and not hurt her. All he wanted to do was hurt Stefan. Seemed easy for everyone else to let go of him, so he stopped fighting it. It was better this way, because it hurt too hard to try and be something he just wasn't.

Still, he wanted to see Elena's darker side. It was inevitable that it would rear its ugly face. I'll bide my time, this round. Besides, I'll always have the most sacred part of Elena, something Stefan can never have. He just wish he could have turned her himself.

After all this time, it came down to one thing. He was who he was. And no one seemed to like that. Trying to change into a 'hero' for someone else was not who he was. He loved Elena _so_ much that he would be anything for her. Wanted to be, tried to be.

Damon considered himself _her _hero, just her. It had been worth it, all of the bullshit; because he knew she loved him, that she would have done everything to save him. Because in 150 years she was the only one left to see the shimmer of whom he once was. _I'm sorry, you lost her too. _But she didn't want him. As soon as he had left town…she'd died. How was that for a sense of irony?

_We have something, a connection, and understanding…_

And after…she'd wanted him sexually. He could have had her, but he knew it was just the urges after the change. Sighing, Damon blew out a long breath and rested a hand on his forehead. His hair fell over his forehead, and the back remained frazzled from the many times he'd run his hand through it. Since when had that ever mattered with women? It was _her_, and if he took her, Damon was not sure he could stop the monster within from making her like him.

Once she'd turned around to go back home, he'd chosen to live, but only on his terms now. Now she was so afraid of what the others thought, and that would rule her for too long. He got it, the girl was young. Too young, but he'd fallen for her anyway. How many times I mocked such things in my youth, Damon thought to himself.

Granted, she had a right to be worried, but he found it offensive after so long of trying. It was never enough. He'd made the same mistake he had with Katherine.

Damon was thinking so hard. He never noticed what hit him next.

* * *

Death, it followed her everywhere. When she wasn't crying she was angry, when she wasn't angry she was desolate. There was no one to hold her, make her believe it was going to be alright. She'd done this for Jeremy, for family. In place of the family she may have once had. Part of her despised that this was her outcome, this bleak endlessness. If he was the only family she could have, it was well worth trying for.

_I didn't want to face eternity alone, without my brother_. Stefan had said that and she understood such things, in a smaller scope

And here she was making her way back to Mystic falls in the very clothes she died in. Ironic. Between all of these tyrannical blood thoughts was one main thought…if _he_ had stayed…I'd be alive. But then if I hadn't died he would have. This thought played its rerun sequence in her head and it felt like she was losing him all over again. She couldn't let that happen-not like she'd let go before. _Christ_, the mind fuck of this situation was intense.

How funny things change perspective when you know the truth of a matter. Was it selfish that she loved Damon too, knowing his love was all for her? His devotion had been all for her. He didn't have revenge in his mind, no overwhelming guilt threatening, never one to just let go.

She'd tried to be with Stefan for almost a month now, and decided to leave when Damon was continuously on her mind. Stefan was still lost in his guilt, still unable to show her how to feed without getting upset over his actions, and keeping her at a distance. She got it, when he looked at her he saw his life of failures. She'd eaten a ton of animals, and while the urge to eat was still there, she had some control. She'd done everything to show him she was in this with him. She tried to live a life with him and by his side. Perhaps he didn't want her as a vampire, and that stark realization burned a whole of resentment towards him. Forever didn't seem to register to him.

This walk was taking forever, and Elena worried she may get hungry before she made it if using her speed. Stopping, Elena dug for her crap phone and dialed Bonnie's shitty one. Prepaid phones really sucked.

"Hey Bonnie…I know it's late."

"How are you Elena?" Bonnie's voice was quiet, reserved.

"This a bad time?"

"My dad is here. He's filling me in on some stuff. They have a new hunter, Connor-Elena he's bad news. Killed four vampires right out in the open. Damon saw it."

Elena absorbed this information. "How is everyone doing? Matt?" How is Damon she wished she could ask.

There was a hush on the other end. "They are…ok. I mean-you know."

"Any news on Tyler? Caroline is ready to rip him a new one."

"Well…he met up with some girl from his past…Look Elena. Um, there is something I need to tell you."

Something in the bushes caught Elena's attention. She turned quickly looking around. Perhaps Caroline or Stefan was following her? As she focused harder, she saw nothing but shadows. A dreary sense of being watched overwhelmed her causing her to get off the phone.

_Run_.


	13. Chapter 12 pt 2

Ch 12 pt 2

"Bonnie, I'll call you back." Elena started running backward as the feeling developed into an overwhelming sense of malevolence.

"-but Elena-"Bonnie's voice was cut short. "D-"

_Run._

She ran hard and fast, darting left to right on surer feet. Her breath came with ease though. Finally, Elena found some lights not too far off. Just a little further, just a bit more…

Something slithered in the unknown darkness, and it grasped her foot landing her face down in the dirt. Her cries were muffled as she struggled for dear life the thing grabbing ahold of her feet. Dragging her backwards, she felt something tie itself around her, holding her immobile. Two eyes stared at her though the darkness and her fear rose to the surface like lava brimming over an old caldera. All she could be between gasping for breath and fighting were a set of hate filled eyes.

The thing covered everything on her face except her fear ridden eyes, and Elena fought for breath…

* * *

Hanging there as he was, Damon was bored beyond measure. Connor hadn't come back in fifteen hours, and he'd bled Damon real good. He was looking for Elena, and secondly his little brother. He must know then. About her death.

_Dammit. _I could kick someone's ass_…_

The guy was smarter than he'd anticipated. Balls to the walls, and Damon had been caught up in Elena he hadn't even noticed. Man, I am way off my game. Hopefully Stefan was smart and would keep Elena far away from here. Not long after that thought, Damon had an eerie sensation fill his being. It was hard to sense, starving as he'd become, but he focused calling out to his eyes.

The crow was moving.

Fast? Damon bearly had enough power left inside, but he focused it all on the crow and waited. There…their vision merged. Below, the crow was looking down over a field. It had been a while since he'd used another crow…but times like this always provided the best opportunity. Right near the start of Mystic falls…

And like before, as he'd starved downstairs when Stefan locked him away, the crow answered his need. And there she was…fighting something…Damon tried to stand erect though the pain cursing him immensely. What the fuck…was that Elena?

What the _hell_ Stefan?

The bird bore down on the dark mass holding Elena in place suffocating her. Taken aback by surprise, Elena gained enough edge to maneuver out from under it. Sheer adrenaline pumped through her body and vampire speed peaked. Damon urged the crow down hoping this would give enough distraction to allow Elena to maneuver and run. If Stefan even bothered to teach her, that is.

The thing swatted the bird as it reared back and nose-dived spiraling down, but its body evaporated into the night like some black haze. The crow nearly met with the ground before twisting in a last second save. Dissipated as it was, Elena was able to gather herself and started to run towards town. She didn't look back, the bird didn't wait either soaring high and out of sight following in the same general direction she'd run.

"_Fuck_, Stefan." Was his brother stupid? The crow flew down and came in line with her fast paced run. _OH, Elena_. The beauty of her face, the grace of her run, the fear hugging those innocent eyes…She looked over at the bird then as if she were looking back into his own eyes. It was like she knew...

_We have a connection you and I…_something viciously roared up inside Damon for her then. The monster would not be denied. If Stefan had failed in this simple task…remember, stay cold, aloof.

_NO_, she's mine, it answered back.

A loud jarring laugh pierced the air, rousing Damon from his mind meld with the crow. Sensing Elena was safe, he sat back from the edge and starred at Connor. Why the fuck was she out there, alone? At least Connor was here, and that gave him some peace of mind.

"Little brother taking too long to find you?" Connor remained half hidden by the shadows of this place.

Damon smirked tiredly, "well he was never one to…figure things out quick." All thoughts on Elena were refocused as to keep her out of this. He didn't want Connor to leave while she was out there.

"A real bastard when he rips though. Left quite a trail back in Tennessee." A chair was dragged out a few spots before Connor straddled it backward, a wooden stake in his hand. "That is the problem with you vampires. Even the so called good ones."

"I didn't ask for this."

"You transitioned." He countered.

"Blood in your face-" Damon started but he was waved off.

"Heard it before. You've had over a hundred plus years to kill yourself for the things you've done. I mean how do you stomach it-oh wait-that thing called _humanity_. Flip," Connor made a lazy motion with his hands. "You know your little girl friend will be the same."

"This wasn't her choice. But that wouldn't matter…that she would do this to be with her bother who lost everyone."

"Ah, well yes. Then he dies and she has some other reason to go on-and hurt people. Too bad lover boy will try to keep her good. That's a great sentiment that both you and I know will _never_ work. How long before she and you feed together? How long until that realization hits her eyes…where that choice lies between yes and no?"

Damon glared at Connor. "Leave Elena alone. She's a compassionate person."

"Why she is a vampire now? Pretty sad when a hunters daughter goes around fucking the local undead. But then she wasn't really theirs. Damn Petrova doubles. Elena had no children-right?"

"The girl just died…have some grace."

"_Right_, for a vampire. So the new Elena is not her, you know that right? I wonder how long Stefan will tolerate such a thing."

Pulling on his restraints, Damon glared tiredly. "They love each other."

"Right, the ones that never love you. I've read all about it. How cheap of you to chase his goods."

Damon glared harder at the man who was trying to provoke him. "What would you know of love?"

"Better than your-obsession. I'll kill her out in public if I so wish. You see," he stood confidently, factually, slowly waving that stake Damon's way, "I _don't care_ who sees. In fact, I'll tell the lot of them. They can hunt you down. What's a couple of fodder for the masses, right? She is like you…sad really. She was born to die-in that family anyway. Because of you both too. I wonder who she's eatting right now."

Damon was caught off guard by his feeding remarks. The thought sent him reeling in the depths of his imagination. Feeding with Elena…_willing Elena_…fuck. Damon lost his smirk when he realized Connor was serious. "You play dirty."

"Glad you noticed. Then again…Klaus is it? All I need is him and the rest of you drop like flies. So tell me, Damon," He traced Damon's breast bone with the stakes edge leaving a trail of blood and a grunting Damon in his wake. "Where is that stake? Better yet…where is the _body_. I want those two items, and I _do not care_ how many people get in the way until I get them."

A look of confusion passed over Damon's face, to which Connor cocked his head. "You don't know? Klaus is the originator of your line…I've…" he smiled a malicious smile, "been after that cock fuck a long hard while now."

"He's dead. I saw it with my own eyes." Blood…I need blood. _Elena_… "I don't think he's into men, but then again...I think he got his skirts in a ruffle for Stefan."

"Not so fast. Whatever you think you saw was a farce. Perhaps a little witchy friend was with you?" Connor grabbed Damon's chin to keep him focused on the here and now. Those blue electric eyes reddened at the nearness of blood.

"You're all still here." After a moment Connor stood pacing slowly. The man had control, thought, and was a cold blooded killer. He hadn't tried to bite me-yet. "Duped often, aren't you." He grabbed Damons face again like an intolerable childs. "Alaric said you had been a good ol boy. How is that working out for you?" He moaned low and disapproving wagging Damon's head from side to side. "Not too well," The L was elongated, and Connor let go. "Bet that little cunt ran away with your brother."

"He kill your family or something?" Damon made a quick assumption, and noted the pause in his assailants pace. So he _can_ be pissed off. That means he can screw up. Damon knew men, especially when it came to war.

"Your brother gave a certain hybrid his current taste for blood and a GOD complex. While Klaus was always evil he lacked a certain-state of being. I believe it was in the twenties he became even more daring. I suspect he was inspired by Stefan's thirst and disregard for life. Look what that got Elena." He laughed then, "Looks like you _got_ the girl this time, eh? Well the good ol doctor should enjoy being tossed out of her job any day like the rest of them."

Damon bit out, "Bonnie didn't have enough time."

"Alaric kept you busy." He watched Damon for a moment. "How does it feel? Your blood running through her veins when you can't _teach_ her? Must rub you the wrong way-being that you actually feed when she eats animals. How many bunnies do you think they've shared?" He laughed when Damon grew angry at his words. "See you are all the same."

Damon felt his chest constrict. Connor watched him closely and smiled. "Tit for Tat, Damon."

Becoming uneasy and warn, Damon called to the crow. There wasn't much time left for him, if he didn't feed.

Making this round number twelve, Connor decided to torture Damon for a good part of the night to see what good he could get from the vampire. Strangely enough, the man hanging there said nothing.

* * *

She covered her face thinking about everything all at once. Matt's voice, _Elena….Damon isn't worth them._

Oh but Matt, if you only knew. As she ran, the crow…its eyes…it was like she could see Damon in them. And focused as she was, she felt he was…hurt.

How ironic that her death had saved Damon, and how his blood saved her, and Stefan had saved Matt. In the end everyone was …living, right? If she could call this being saved…against her better judgment, Elena was sure Damon needed her. She was unsure how to find him, until she noticed the crow flying straight towards the other end of town. She followed.

The zoo appeared in sight, and Elena decided to jump the fence and eat before she attempted to find him. The quickest thing to her was the zebra enclosure. Finding a colt off by itself, Elena ran up to it and fed. She was trying to remain cautious of that _thing_ out there, but need took over.

He is in trouble and I have to find him….

A heartbeat fluttered, and Elena had to drag herself from the small creature. Let it live, let it live….She let go and stood then. Hunger flared in her eyes, and she gulped through the need. Think of something!

God, those kisses in Denver, she thought about them often, needed them to distract her now. She'd let go, just like her heart ached for even now. The sheer selfishness was always at war with what should be right. Fuck right, he's in trouble. She let them fill the hole up inside as the terrible hunger subsided.

What she did do was what she should have done…she ran to Damon. Matt, Damon IS worth it. It is why she'd set herself on this path.

It was a lot clearer that she understood it as selfish throughout all the crap she'd gone through. He was always there. Doubting she still had that devotion, Elena felt he was owed a piece of her heart, the part he'd etched at unintentionally. Tears always seemed to find their endless seas locked in her eyes when she thought about what could have been. She was his in this small way, and hoped she could reach him.

It was a long time now that I have loved you, Damon. No matter how wrong, disgusted some are…I love You. I need to show him, to tell him, and he and I need to know.

The crow flew on, and Elena followed.

* * *

Katherine.

His guilt weighted heavy, but his rage seethed on darker still. If he was near Stefan, Damon considered that a short life expectancy for his brother this time. He could care less if he died, but Stefan had let Elena put herself in danger yet again. Had she lived, maybe he could face his brother, but no more. Not now, and Damon thought Stefan had seen the extent of that rage the last time they met.

He was going to _take_ Elena from Stefan and show her what being a vampire was supposed to be. At least she would be safe with him. After all, she belonged to him. Maybe she would learn to love him, maybe she would hate him. You just didn't let the people you love get hurt.

He'd let go. Even having promised her to stay, Damon thought it best to leave her with Stefan. Clearly he was delussional. She never listened to him anyway. No one did. No one ever found him worth anything more than friendship. Sure he'd set out to harass Stefan concerning Elena at first. Damon, starving as he was, embraced everything it was to be a vampire. Nothing but his most predatory needs remained.

What he didn't expect was just how fast Connor would act. Damon had been drinking at the bar one moment, home day dreaming about Elena the next, and then locked some place when he next woke up. Shaking his shackles, Damon grunted in pain wondering how he consistently found himself in these situations. Grunting again, Damon pushed on the shackles that slowly started to give under his strength. They were lined with vervane that stucg like frickin hell. A miss hiss escpaed his mouth and he fell back exassperated.

What did Connor want? Regardless, Damon wouldn't underestimate him again.

* * *

Connor wasted no time in a snatch and bait plan he'd set in motion. The pastor had filled him in on the local vampire problem over the phone. Once he'd arrived though, he found the pastor dead. He'd assumed Elena not showing her face, plus the ambulance, was a sign she had turned. Damon…he'd given Meredith blood she was using on patients.

The blood that made Elena his.

Wasting no time, Connor would've met with the council members in a new undisclosed area. What he'd find was that Damon and Stefan were some of the major faces playing their vampire games. He figured he'd get Damon to draw out Stefan, Caroline, or Tyler…but so far, no one had taken the bait. Damon didn't think it would take him long to target Elena. Maybe even Klaus.

He had no qualms facing down the duo, regardless of their heroic acts, a vampire s always a thread a way from killing someone. That was reason enough to capture the rest if these mongrels and kill the sources. Alaric had left them file upon file of information. Apparently, this town had been duped far too long.

Damn, he'd nailed it on the head. Klaus had killed his family, years ago, and Connor had been tracing him since. He'd planned on using Elena to drag him out-his precious doppelganger. He'd planned on using her, killing her, and getting rid of all traces of her family line too. He was not some holistic hunter; he did it the hard way, whatever it took to stop this insanity.

But then her family had died, and it had touched something within. Not even a year later the girl, just like Katherine, got involved with two men-vampires- and lost her way. Sorry for his earlier weakness, Connor was heading back here to kill the girl. He'd lost track of her while doing other things. Having gotten word on Elijah's whereabouts, and finally grabbing a break, he'd followed. Much too late, he'd lost Elijah who'd come here to Mystic Falls. Klaus had found, acted, and killed Elena before he could get back.

Her death had made him near impossible to kill.

Once the Pastor had shared this information on the stake, Connor knew he had one last chance. Elena was already dead-again, so all he needed to do was kill Klaus, the rest were easy. Thank god they had had Alaric to fill them in. Much of this was confusing, some of it didn't matter. So long as the council wanted Klaus dead, Connor was more than happy to kill.

he'd use anyone and everyone to do it too.

That Elena, she was never supposed to have lived, but her clever witchy friend had brought her back from death. Now there were hybrids. Bonnie's father was on the council, but he would have words with her. She needed to pick a side in all of this. He didn't care who it upset, Klaus was much harder to capture now. And once more, he'd been thwarted. Whose body was he in?

He was watching the Mayors and Sheriffs houses. Both women would falter-their once children would always be a weakness. The mothers need to protect would be their undoing. As for Damon, he used him still waiting to draw out the younger Salvatore. Heleft him hanging, quite literally.

He could see himself in a town full of aware people, everyone on rooftops shooting wooden bullets and the local undead. Painted quite the nice mental image as far as he was concerned. Before that the cursed had spawned here-werewolves. Hybrids.

The poor mayor hadn't even known she was married into a family of dogs. How utterly…_funny_.

If he had Elena…that would do it. Poor vampire baby…everyone would flock to save her. Dangerously helpless, as he always said.

* * *

Damon remained silent throughout the torture trying to keep his mind off Elena. Eventually Connor left.

If what Connor said was true, it certainly fit in with Tyler's recently odd behavior. Fuck _Bonnie_…she _had_ been trying to cover. Despite this, Damon considered his options. He couldn't blame the witch, but getting that body, the stake, and Klaus back into a contained body was priority one-after getting out of here. That witch is getting pretty damn strong…and cunning. But Klaus probably wouldn't give up his host any time soon. Even if he did, it would come with stipulations as always.

Damon simply wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

* * *

_Damon, _Elena's mind whispered. This type crow was there the day she was writing in her diary, back in the cemetery. Looking over the brush, Elena noted a small cabin looking forlorn and desolate. Must be an old farm one that no one kept up with. Those dated back as far as the civil war in these parts.

A strange man walked away from it, seeming frustrated. Over his shoulder he carried an array of weapons, notably a shot gun. When he stopped to open his vehicle, Elena ducked down for measure. Who was he?

I wonder if that's the new guy Bonnie was talking about. Still uneasy in the darkness, Elena waited silently for the man to drive off. An engine roared making her jump, but then the steady drive off settled her some. Looking around, Elena sniffed the air and caught wind of Damon's scent. The earlier conversation came to mind.

_Bonnie, I have to go_

_-D_

Shit, she had tried to tell me before I hung up! If this guy was bad news then he probably had traps all over the place. She pursed her lips, eyeing the landscape. I don't know anything about traps that I do about hunting. If I toss anything in I may set off an alarm. If I wait too long…could come back.

Tying her hair into a bun with the band around her wrist, Elena crouched trying to center herself.

Trees…it's all that is around here. Maybe if I jump a few I can land on the roof? Blowing out her breath, a determination filled her determination. Damon, she thought to him. The scent of his blood hung heavy in the air. Maybe he is asleep?

1, 2, and 3! She launched herself with everything she had.

* * *

Damon had been teetering between awake and sleep. It was like he could almost hear her…smell her. A muffled groan sounded from his lips when he jerked.

* * *

She landed too high, fell off a branch and landed once more on her head between two dividing branches. Son of a bitch! A thin line of lips formed, and she climbed back up. With one more look around, the road in and out was empty. No cameras or wires lined the property either. He must not have been here long, she surmised. she tried to brush her hands on her pants, but the sap clung to them.

She hopped another three before she finally landed on the roof. A slight groan caught her attention, and she swiftly moved across the weakened roof, but carefully. Damon should be below me. Shaking the roof, she tested it for strength.

If I do this, I have to be quick. Well, why not breach the top first and have a look in-just in case. Crap, this is gonna hurt. Bracing down on one knee, Elena lifted her right arm in the air, swinging down. The entire area of the roof gave at once, and she perilously fell inside the cabin.

* * *

A large smash, followed by a quick thud sounded rousing Damon from and otherwise lovely dream. Eyes barely cracked open, Damon figured he must be dreaming still. Elena stood three feet from him-only her face…it looked…wrong.

Her _eyes_.

She moved in then, closer and he could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. A hand came out to his cheek, fuck this felt so real. She quickly cleared her face looking up at his restraints. Look like he did a great deal of damage to move of them. Wonder why that side didn't break, Elena thought.

Looking around, there were no trap she could see. Shrugging she moved quickly to remove the chains. Damon fell head first onto the floor.

"DAMON!" she yelled catching him. A loud moan was all she recieved. He's hurting…blood all over the floor. God I _felt_ that, from that far away.

Elena bit into her wrist then, crunch sound filling the early morning day. "Here, drink."

Damon was so out of it he didn't move. She grabbed a fist full of his hair angling his head just right, and put her wrist over his mouth. Within seconds, his mouth worked on her wrist and she carefully, gently stroked his hair. His eyes rolled from the back of his head and settled on her. His head relaxed into her lap as she stroked the side of his face.

_Elena?_

_Damon, I'm here._

All too quick, the door burst open surprising them both.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry, I wrote 20 pages and just had to redo it-nothing worked. You will _really_ want to read the following chapter, (ch 14 hint)- which finishes right after their last scene here. It's done, and I am proof reading it now. Tossed in filler plot that took place in the background so we can kind of just move passed the 'story' and get right into the action. Also it's _all_ DE, and is 'mature'. They will still have some problems as they find their way back, solve the mystery, but this _thing_ has connected them. About time they got a little closer anyway, right? It's not all soft, but more…hungry? Enjoy, please review me as I love hearing your opinions! Where am I doing well? Do you need other characters more? And share *coming up also: Klaus and Caroline, Stefan being the way he COULD be, a SHIFT in loyalties, the why, Damon tossing around his thoughts on Elena and what took place between them, 'Eyes' and Bonnie good bad to play out, Matt and Jeremy, April, Connor. And a nice ending by ch 25ish with everything resolved. Hope you caught a hint of what's secretly happening.

**S4: TVD: Elena dies**

Ch. 13

The door busted open, wind following in its movements.

Damon grabbed Elena turning them both in one swift gesture, together as one creature they moved, until she was safely hidden behind him. An angry snarl ripped through the air mid twirl. Her short scream, that escaped when the door had suddenly flown open, followed their movement arriving a second later. The movement must have been nothing but a blur. Before she knew it, he was standing in defense stance.

Her heart jumped into her chest jacking up its rate tenfold.

He breathed in like some rabid animal-waiting. When no one moved inside the doorway, they hesitated. Damon's head jerked in what seemed like robotic sharp movements as he listened, smelled, and took everything in.

"There is no one." He stood taller, still holding her back with his left arm along her left side. "Stay here," Damon said shortly moving towards the door. He poked his head out, searched, and then blurred out of her line of vision.

Seconds passed and she began to worry.

"Damon?!" Elena called apprehensive when the silence stretched too long.

Another second passed and there he was, before her, brilliant blue eyes gazing into hers. His chest heaved in hefty breaths, which only told Elena one thing. He was still pretty weak. Unconsciously, she rubbed where she'd bitten her own wrist.

His eyes dropped though and he remained focused there like some bronze statue. When he starred, she asked him. "Say something." Her words were soft and gentle, caring. She stopped rubbing the wrist and reached for his face.

His eyes followed.

Damon looked into her eyes then, grabbed her wrist and bit-hard. Elena found herself crying out abruptly, cautiously stepping backward at the unexpected pain. He only grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his body. Damon seemed to growl, bite harder, his eyes growing more intense. She paused allowing him his due, eyes never leaving his.

She felt the changes within her own face, her reflection prominent in the shine of his.

* * *

Caroline noticed it first above all normal things she did each morning…the silence. Brows drawing down, she tossed the bread spread aside and stood shaking herself to awareness. When she made it around the door rubbing her face, she immediately saw Stefan sitting on the back of the couch, a small note in his hands.

"She left."

All Caroline could do was gape at him.

* * *

It had been a long month for Jeremy while he waited for Elena's return. He wasn't happy about living here alone, but in contrast, he wasn't 'alone'. Alaric seemed to be silent for a while, and only the arrival of his old friend April helped fill in the empty hours. Her father had just died, but Jeremy felt same relief on that end. He was sure he would be feeling mixed relief in the coming years when it came to anyone who threatened Elena.

He guessed either Klaus or Damon had killed her father, and he wasn't looking forward to that confrontation.

Then there was Tyler…or Tyler-Klaus.

It hadn't taken long for him to figure what was up with Bonnie and her secrecy. The first few weeks he'd been hounding her to talk since sharing that moment in the grass. Coming back to life, seeing her happy about that, it had meant something. But whatever it was, it hadn't lasted for long. All she cared about was dark magic.

Her touch had sizzled against his skin, and worry had consumed his thoughts on the young woman. He had no idea what secrets lie behind those eyes. Yet another example of her complexity. Rather than fight it, Jeremy found himself…drifting. Once he learned of her secret, he'd felt lost and confused, angered, thankful…unsure.

He understood why, but it didn't make things better.

Only April had brightened his days, as they'd found some common round with death. Even that was wearing thing though. She kept asking "where is Elena," and he was running out of excuses. They'd found an instant connection concerning the death of their parents, which had blossomed into something entirely unexpected. And like most things, with time came interest. The lack of Bonnie's forthcoming truth only solidified his choice to let her go. Everything was the blame game…a game he worried she'd play one too many times.

Matt had been rather moody lately too, probably feeling the guilt that came with Elena's death. The self-hatred factor was yet another reason to want and return to getting high. But now wasn't the time. O he decided to go back to work and keep an eye on Matt, the only guy who felt just as shitty as he did.

Precariously, he'd started working at the grill again to drown out time. One night in particular, Bonnie had shown up, they'd had a fight when he confronted her, and since they'd been estranged. When he thought he could trust her, she pulled some random shit like that. What an interesting fight:

_You saved that asshole, Bonnie! Why didn't you say something? What about Caroline-she has no idea._

_We aren't sure if he made their line. What was I supposed to do?! My mom, Caroline, ELENA…they are all from him. Nothing I do makes any of you happy._

_He killed her, him and that sister of his. Look, I care about you…and you're getting into some dark shit._

_And where is she? Huh? Or I suppose you just forgot about that. Don't forget what you and Matt pulled, Jeremy. Oh wait, it's his entire fault .All I want to do is get my Mom back. You made your choice, don't question mine._

_Oh, just great-thanks._

Plus a line of choice words. Matt had brushed her off too, Bonnie saying those words so loud he heard and stormed off. Who would blame him? She was indignant because of her losses. None of which she'd caused herself while her friends seemed to be doing that for her. And after all the morality, she goes and turns her back.

No, I won't, Jeremy had told himself for days. I'll never forget that my sister was made OK with vampire blood, and my choices killed her. Rebecca had been all 'no one likes me anymore', and trying to get in Matt's good graces. She even tried to tell him some story about 900 years ago, and a hunter from that time. Look, we got it, your life on the run. Stop shitting on ours, self righteous bitch. Rather than let that bitch live on making trouble, Jeremy had snapped. It was just like the time he'd killed the hybrid on his door step.

quick, simple, and unexpected.

I killed the fucking bitch, he thought with conviction. It had been easy really, he kept thinking to himself. If only her death made it better. She hadn't even seen him coming, and Jeremy smiled at this. He was many things, vengeful was one of them. Rather than wait for those brothers to down her, he'd simply acted, alone, careful. She would see them coming-but not him.

Dumping the body on the outskirts of town seemed fitting. He'd found some old place no one ever went and dumped her body. Let Klaus be happy knowing it was sister for sister. Fuck Bonnie and herself righteous comments. He loved the girl, but she had a serious dark streak. Elena had told him about what Klaus did to Katherine's family last time he'd gotten pissed. Well, let the asshole come, let him try to kill me. At least there is one less original, Jeremy thought.

His mind replayed the image in his head though the rage he felt didn't simmer. Stefan had had a turn trying to kill the bastard; it was only a matter of time before Damon did. Jeremy knew that Damon would succeed, because it was for Elena.

God, please come home. He only hoped Stefan made progress with her. Then again, he wasn't very fond of Stefan either anymore.

* * *

"Love, don't let the _boy_ bother you." Klaus looked board sitting there with Haley over his lap.

She eyed him, "Enough. We had a deal. I want to get my mother back as a human. Did you contact your witches?"

"Yes, yes," he muttered tiredly tossing the girl to the ground. Bonnie watched her rough breathing and sighed a bit. That was Tyler's friend who'd mouthed off a bit too loudly and caught Klaus's eye. He'd been playing game all over town-even going as far as to kill the Pastor who threatened him. These hunters were fearless. She wasn't sure if April, his daughter, was one of them. But she had noticed Jeremy hanging out with her.

Her last words to him stung. Didn't he understand-didn't any of them? No, they didn't, and that is why you're here Bonnie. You are going to get your mom back whatever way you can. I'm tired of worrying and saving everyone else, this is my mom. Bonnie buried her guilt and the inner voice in her head warning to her. It's just this one time. That's why she needed Klaus's witches…to aid her. Something inside wouldn't let this go.

She'd attempted many spells, all which failed unless she used dark magic. If this worked for her mother, it would work for Elena. Bonnie had good intentions, but Klaus was their sire. That information had stung, yet reassured her choice in saving him. She only asked that he give her help-and he owed her that. But to do this meant sacrifice of others if it came down to it. Was she ready for that?

Granted he wanted Elena back as a human to make his hybrids, but she was done taking orders from anyone. It was her mother _first_. She loved Elena, hated to see her this way, but everything she lost was because of her. If she became human, Bonnie feared she lose her edge. Once her mom was safe, she'd try to save her friend-then leave the rest to die if she had to.

"Can you try to be a little less…" her face made a small disgusted frown when she indicated the girl, "shitty? The town is after Tyler. If you die they die. I need you alive."

"How touching." Klaus rolled his eyes and stood next to the window. "Where is Rebekah, she hasn't called."

"Maybe she left this time?" Bonnie offered as she went through her grimoire.

Klaus looked back at her skeptically. "You ready to put me back in my body yet little witch?" He gave her his most dashing smile.

Bonnie patted the casket that lay next to her without looking up. "Yes, you sure you want your body back first? The best surprise is…surprise."

"Yes, this doesn't feel…respectable. Age has its benefits. I do this for you; you will turn my doppelganger back as well. Too bad I missed Caroline. Could have had a little fun with that. Driving wedges between people is so fun, don't you agree?"

"whatever. Yes, I don't want _another_ one of my friends to be a vampire. And uh- you just tried to kill Elena again…why do you think Caroline will have any interest?" Was he that mad?

"You see, a woman is a complex creature. Take your friend Elena, for example. Has dear old Stefan at her feet, yet she turns her head towards his impulsive and annoying brother. I have experience with things never change."

"She won't even give you the time of day." I just don't want you alive-ish anymore, damn bastard. We had _had_ him, for the love of god. He just wouldn't go _away!_

That is why I am really digging through this book ignoring your sorry ass as much as I can. Her thoughts rung over Caroline and Tyler who she didn't think she could save. And she wasn't going to just let Klaus walk the earth if she could help it. Pulling the same trick twice was highly unlikely. I he knew she was doing this, he'd kill her.

Thinking, I don't know if I can bring her back if she killed someone already. It's been a year, goddess help me, I don't know if this will save them all. Elena was safe since she certainly hadn't killed.

It reminded her of the time Elena said that Esther knew Jenna had crossed over. What happened when they killed? Did they remain around like Anna? Did they garner any forgiveness to go on?

"There is always something that breaks ones ties to home. It could be time, your deaths from old age, too much fluff." He looked her up and down with a secret smile. "You do well to remembah that. Like they did you. I believe she will come around-eventually. Elena did with Damon."

Was he trying to keep her on the darker side? Did he think I am that stupid? Bonnie wondered.

She looked away. Damon was an area of confusion for her. Always quick to act. _For Elena_, not the town, not your mother. "I doubt that." He'd done some good things, but that didn't make up for the bad. Stefan to her Damon had killed her mother for him. Thankfully, on one hand, but it didn't really matter on the other. These were murderers-vampires…it was a little different than helping an alcoholic or jailed moron. Elena didn't see that, Caroline had had to make a sort of peace with it when she became one. Bonnie was on the sidelines understanding, but her values stood.

Elena's perception was way off…you can't have compassion for the Bogey man. It doesn't work like that.

What _you_ are doing is not very moral here…she thought to herself. Even nature is trying to tell you that, Bon. Shaking herself, she watched Klaus eye himself in a mirror in Tyler's body. He gave her a wicked smile in the mirror. Moral or not, I'm surrounded by the amoral. I just hope I don't give up too much of myself in the process, she worried often enough.

"No you haven't seen a man with that devotion, Bonnie. While you're busy saving everyone, the love affairs are abounding." He turned toward her satisfied with his ensemble. "There are many layers to what is and what should be. I understand you-but your friends won't."

A knock sounded on the door, and Klaus brightened. "Ah, lovely. Looks like help has arrived."

Bonnie sat back horrified at what he was stating. Once they learned she had put them aside…she'd lose them forever. A tight knot formed in the center of her gut. Her mother hadn't had a choice. To her, this didn't seem like much of one either.

* * *

DE TIME next chapter! Finally, I decided to was to write this chapter, still long, and just start them. Already written and going up in the morning 8/9/12


	15. Chapter 14 ALL DE Wink WInk

Ch. 1415

A/n: The much awaited DE moment has arrived. Enjoy, there will be more as they fight through the mystery, and find their way back to one another. DE from here on out (with plot) and angst. How did I do?

Oh, _Damon_. Elena hugged his head to her chest after he finished feeding once more. He seemed to sag in her arms, worn, and a little out of it. It had been at least a month since she saw him, and this was like heaven delivered on a silver platter. Her long fingers threaded through his soft black waves. Like silk…fine threaded silk. _We are connected, you and I. _

She kissed his head, so very thankful he was alive. Well just barely.

His skin was cool to the touch, and she felt that familiar warmness surge within her. It felt so right, maybe too right. No one would have to suffer anymore. That was the lone good thing in all of this. With her dead…well vampire dead.

Damon allowed himself to rest in Elena's arms. His home…hi- stopping himself, Damon shook his head and pushed her away. Another minute of this and something was guaranteed to flood out of him. He was still irate at the situation. Was she even here?

_So hungry_…

Then his mind wandered. Fuck, I'm in… so much…danger. Need…to …get out of…here. Damon whirled on the Elena mirage then, out the door and running fast into the field ahead. Her face became wild with apprehension when he blurred out of vision. Like he'd caught her mid speech and left. The state of his mind worried her, and she didn't hesitate to shadow.

"Damon!" Mind rushing with anxiety, Elena tried her best to keep up with him. It stirred a bit of wildness inside. Mmm, the chase…

A deer ran across the field, and Damon pursued without a break in stride. Within seconds he fed on the creature until it was dead. Elena happened on him right as he tossed it aside. _His need, he kills too_…

Before she could finish the thought, Damon was up and running again. _Has he lost his mind?_ Elena wondered.

It was like he didn't hear her, running further ahead and away without pause. _It's the hunger_... Finally, Elena caught up to a winded Damon, pain surging in her legs, and justly tackled him full on. This was it; _if I don't catch him now, forget it_. A horse bitching ensued next as they toppled to the ground.

A moment of struggle landed her on top of him holding his arms beside his head. "It's me, stop running for god sakes."

Several emotions crossed his face as he drifted in and out of the now. "Why did he let you die?" He didn't try to even push her away, his voice just cracked for the woman who didn't love him. His beacon towards humanity…wake_ up_, _Damon_. _No matter how much you long for humanity, she still wouldn't want you. There is no reason to miss it. Not anymore._

Elena made a move to talk. It was a cross between a cry and sorrow in his voice, and it hurt her so deeply it cut with the force of a thousand daggers. She simply watched him regain his breath for a time. "Shh, it's OK Damon, I'm here. I'll never leave you again. I _love_ you."

He reached for her then, touching the fine strands of her hair. She was his dream, and in this dream, the only place he could find consolation. _Perhaps I should meet the sun, for there is none without her_. "So beautiful…" he kept stroking her hair, and then her cheek.

Elena found this mildly funny, and smiled own at him. He had no idea he was projecting his emotions onto her. So, Mr. Salvatore _did _care. Well when he wasn't in his right mind, anyway. She raised an eyebrow, and a crooked smile.

She began to say something soft, but Damon was lucid and grabbed the back of her head bringing her closer to his face. Their eyes met and the eternal burn of need surged between them. It just always _was_ this way between them. Her breathe hitched and within a nanosecond, his lips brushed against hers tentatively.

_I want him_, her mind screamed and her body answered.

Damon seemed to see or understand this in his state of mind. "Elena?", Came his horse voice as he touched her, realizing she was in fact here. Now.

"You're projecting. Or I am just hearing you like earlier. Not sure."

"OH, no fucking way. Get off." He nearly barked at her now that he was clearer headed.

"No. What does it mean-that I can hear and feel you like this? Am I obsessed like they think?"

Damon rubbed his face clearly broken and distraught. "Obsessed?" He shook his head. "Oh what the _hell_," and looked at her head on.

Elena couldn't help the immediate surrender of her soft moan and the piercing blue of his lost eyes. His face studied hers for a moment, and then fell to her lips. His hand rose then, and he touched their sweet softness. _I have to touch her_.

Her lips parting almost instinctively for him, she gave in almost immediately to his aching need within them. Without pause, Damon moaned equally loud, tongue tasting the softness of her subtle lips. _Inside her, want to be inside her…_

Oh this was a heavenly dream. Desire rose, and hearts thudded in time to beautiful kisses. He was lost within a dream, Elena falling into it with every touch of lips. The second time she moaned, her body lowered itself on his, and arms embraced her torso bringing her closer still. They roamed with gentle curiosity, rounding over her ass, coming around to squeeze her breast. His tongue anxiously began to explore the depths of hers, in an endless circle of discovery.

Each time their tongues collided Elena felt a hot slickness invade her core.

Suddenly Damon recoiled when he tasted blood, realizing that this was no dream. When he pushed Elena back a few inches, he noticed her eyes had bled, her teeth descended from aching gums, and her face was lost in passion.

It was his turn to be speechless with awe. _She feels it to_…his mind raced. _I'd give anything just to have her, just once, just this once. _

She shivered on top of him, grinding her body against his in the age old dance of lust. His eyes fluttered in response, another moan escaping his lips. She was so…_bold_ he felt like a school kid all over again_…_God, he wanted her now here in this damn frickin field. The length of his erection pressed against her belly, when her hand came up to stroke him through his tight jeans he gasped thickly.

"_Elena_." He kept trying to push her way, granted the effort was not within his actions.

She kissed his chest, near his collar bone edging him on. "Fucking hell, Elena." Damon reached for her hand and moved it away, but she tightened her hold on him and he couldn't resist. Eyes rolling back, Damon moaned louder this time neck arched up as she stroked his length. "Fuck, yeah." He twitched with the intensity and angle she managed to hold him at. He lay there at her mercy, shaking-trembling with his need.

Gaining momentum and desire, Damon became something feral when his desire could no longer be contained. Flipping them over in one stride, her eyes widened, arms resting on his biceps. Damon searched her face, aware this time that Elena was lying beneath him. His arms slowly slid until his forearms lay on either side of her head. God, she felt so good beneath him, eyes wide with uneasiness. _It's like she belongs here_, he thought wickedly becoming aware.

His limbs trembled as he touched her, despite the usual finesse he had with women. This was _her_. Perhaps it was the near death situation earlier, but Damon forgot the good guy and simple acted as the creature he was. This was his mate, his blood, and he wanted what was his desperately.

There was enough time for her to move, protest even. He touched her hair again, taking in the beauty of this girl-this woman he loved so much. So much pain, so much death. When his eyes came to rest on hers once more, there was a determination in his heated gaze.

Elena stared up into a very passionate and needy gaze that dared her to resist him. "Damon," was all she said before he crashed his lips over hers, possessing every fiber of her being. His hands were urgent this time, going in for the kill. Her nipples hardened like tiny blades, to which he pinched and rolled between his knowing fingers. His dick grew in response, aching to claim her in the most primitive ways; Ways he'd only dreame of having her. Next she heard a light tear, and he was on her breast sucking with the force of a thousand tongues. All her body could do was jerk in time to his onslaught with reckless abandonment. She reached out to grab anything, but the dirt slipped through her fingers.

It shot hot desire right towards her center making Elena whimper in response, _"_please." _Let him touch you; let him do it_, her mind conceded violently. She needed him so desperately, as if he were the fuel to the burning flame within. Her fingers grabbed at him, tightening and releasing him to his nips on her flesh. Biting her lip, Elena arched once more hissing, "_God_ yeah." Legs, of their own accord, parting for what they wanted between them.

Damon bit her then. It was like his hunger was manifesting in any way it could.

Back arching, Elena cried out with need again pushing her center towards him. Damon's head came up, their gazes meeting for one final time. "I 'm going to fuck you, Elena Gilbert, right here, right now." Elena's gazed widened, her center poled with liquid fire.

She didn't move away. Eyes became feral, she let go.

_I'm tired of being the nice guy_, Damon thought angrily to himself. Elena was here, her scent surrounding him in her haze of need. He wanted to hear her scream his name; hear her moan in pleasure only he could give. He knew she was riding the wave of a different hunger…but he wanted to sate that more than be anything good.

Damon slid up practically ripping the zipper of his jeans, freeing his hardened cock from its confines. No one would dare interrupt them this time. _No more waiting, no more thinking_, Damon barked at the last visage of his morality. This was _his_ woman, and he was going to take her any way he could. To hell with Stefan-he'd let her die-let her suffer. Let tomorrow hold what it would, but for tonight, it was just he and her beneath the stars, in their own private heaven.

Part of her would always belong to him, and tonight he'd solidify that in the greatest way he knew how. Love and lust, desire and need. _Elena was __**his; **_Stefan could not take this from him. He would be her first lover in this new life-something to always remember come heaven or hell. Should she try to forget him tomorrow, she never could. Such wicked thoughts made Damon feel pleased, for tonight-maybe only tonight-Elena wanted him too. She wanted this. She needed him as desperately as he needed her.

His heart raced with the best of them, his limbs still shook with the knowledge that she was willing to have him. It had been forever since he'd _known_ love, if ever at all. Elena redefined love and strength to him, personifying the best and worse about his life all at once. To love her, to be inside the woman that lit his soul on fire until it cinged the core of all he was…finally had arrived.

Their moment.

Elena groaned beneath him, heaving with yearning and need. In another second, Damon pulled on her pants the same as his, flipped her over pulling them down as he did. Surprised registered on her face, but it was short lived. As soon as she'd been flipped over, Damon was inside her with one sharp thrust.

Elena felt her hands give out, her center closing around him tightly. "Uhhhh!" She hollered out, not in pain, but in the intense feeling of his hardness. "Oh, god…" She muttered between hoarse moans. She'd never…felt…THIS…before.

She couldn't contain the ravaging moans that sang their way from her lips as he thrust inside her repeatedly, heavy with need. _So fast…oh so damn….GOD!_

His thrusts were short then long, hard and effective angling in and out, circulating around in others. He couldn't help but growl extensively with her sweet slickness embracing his need. "Fuck, I've wanted this forever. Come on me, Elena. _Come_." His hold on her bottom tightened then as he urged her on. For a moment, Damon looped his arm under her shoulder bringing her upwards as he continued to stroke within her. One small tiny kiss, as their breath fell on one another's face.

Nothing could compare to this feeling. His mind was still reeling, lost some place in a haze of desire and lust. All he could do was _feel._ The intimacy of this one action, of loving her while watching the pleasure unfold in her face drew him in.

There was nothing sweet about this coupling, she thought to herself. It was hard, and fast, surging her towards the brink of an ecstasy she'd never known. When he told her to come, his hand found its way between her legs rubbing in the fastest cycling motion her clit had ever known. He let her fall back on her palms as he continued, his rhythm picking up faster.

His other hand gripped her hip, pulling her towards himself as he thrust within her. Unable to contain herself, her screams of craving rang loud and wild upon the night air. Bright yellow sparkles lit the darkness behind her closed lids.

Her head fell to the ground as he pulsed inside of her relentlessly. The first stirring of orgasm hit her within seconds of his entering, and Elena cried out his name, over and over with wild abandon. He pushed her harder, faster, and she felt herself building again almost immediately while at the mercy of his thrusting. Her center hugged him deliciously tight, muscles clenching around him.

"_Damon, Damon_," she moaned towards the ground almost in a cry. "Yes, oh god, _yes_." Every thrust earned him his name upon her lips, causing Damon to roll his eyes back.

Her body shook with pleasure around his. "Again," he commanded her determined to fill her up and sate her needs-he remembered them well. This time, he bent over with her, feeling her back against his chest as he mated the only women he'd ever really loved. He found a nipple circling it, rubbing the fine nerves along its underside directing them to the tiny bud. In a burst of sounds, Elena came again at his knowing touch. Every fiber of her being was centered between her legs and on the nipple between his fingers.

"Fuck," he yelled as her core liquefied her desire upon him. He was getting close…_once more_, _Damon._

Satisfied that he'd conquered Elena like an animal, Damon flipped her back over removing her pants completely. Her hair splayed over her face, breathing tight and wanton. She lay limp having been spent the last two times. He smirked down at her tired surprised expression, taking in her beauty and body with appreciation.

Once he'd pulled them off and laid her on her back, she opened those long beautiful legs to him freely. His eyes skimmed what he could see, the beauty of her parted legs, and the soft wetness of her center, her quivering and needy body. Now he was ready to make love to her.

He grabbed her hands when she reached for his chest. With one hand, he held them above her head while staring into her eyes. Resting his body along the length of hers, he set the pace and rejoined her. A faint squint of pleasure hit his eyes, "Keep them open wide," he demanded of her legs which shook from the last two times. They trembled around him and he smiled.

Next he watched her as he moved slower this time, finding a rhythm she answered to. A faint smile lit his mouth again as she began to breathe deeper once more. Placing his weight on the arm holding her wrists, Damon touched her body, starting at her ass lifting it in time to his thrusts.

He watched Elena whimper, completely lost in desire once more. She had no idea he could do this for hours.

"Wait," he spoke softly when he felt her nearing the cusp once more. _Damn, she was so responsive_, Damon thought to himself. Just thinking, seeing her like this made him nearly come. Steadying himself, he moved his hand from her bottom to the outline of her lip, across her rib cage, and to her breast. How he loved the place where leg met hip.

His hand fell back there as he coaxed the spot there with his gentle fingers, mouth finally answering hers. It was one of the most sensual spots on a woman, right where the small V of her sex began. This time, he let his dick to the work, no longer fighting his rising need. It didn't take them long, out under the midnight sky to find their sweltering eruption. One moment he was kissing her, the next their faces were a hairs breath away, each moaning in unison as the dance neared its finale.

"I _want_ you, Elena." he muttered between thrusts.

Elena felt him harden suddenly, and sensed his incoming orgasm. Just the thought of Damon inside her had sent her over the edge twice now. His climax burned its place within her heart, body and mind, and they came together crying out desperately in each others need. She felt him jetting his desire within, and it caused her to tremble harder.

He lay there on top of her for a bit afterward, letting her hands roam his body. HOME. His release filled her generously, her after socks sending sweet thrills down his spine. They shivered in unison, yet managed to avoid eye contact all together.

They fit perfectly together as one being. _If only it were that simple_, Damon managed. Gently his nose nudged hers, a kiss was met with soft lips, and he knew they'd never be the same after this night. Hell would be to pay, one way or another.


	16. Chapter 15

TVD: Elena dies

Ch. 15

A/N: _I have less than two weeks to wrap up so I'm going to try and knock these out. Had some block, but I am well planned for the end. Enjoy! Plot next chapter. Here is what I would love to see of Stefan._

_Check out my other story with a sci fi start to it. _ s/8290533/1/A-Darker-Love

Elena woke as a sudden breeze brusquely blew across the ground. Dust rose up, causing her to cough. After a few waves of her hand, she pulled her hair aside. Pals to the ground, she managed to steady herself to stand.

But then there was pain.

A burning seething snake slithering fire coursed through her being. "Jesus….ouch!" She toppled over just as fast, trying to grip at the pain that surged from every pour. A line of course words followed.

A blood bag was tossed at her feet, where two black booted feet appeared a second later. "You need to feed. It's the hunger."

Nearly crying, "I can't, Damon." Another wave of pain gripped her and she went into fetal position.

"I don't understand. You are not Elena the human, you are Elena a vampire. Learn to live with it. Death in transition would have been a lot better than the one you'll go through like this." He nudged it at her, only to have her face fling her face aside.

He contemplated many avenues with which to each her, but settled for the cold hard truth. "If I take you in public…"

"DON"T!" She sat up quickly, tear faced and bright eyed expression met a cold one. He smiled cruelly down at her. She understood his meaning. Oh he would do it, and she knew he wanted her to embrace all that she was.

"I won't bring you blood bags forever sweetie. That's Stefan's job. But then….he can't seem to handle the simple things."

Elena glared at him, "so last night…?"

"Sex. Purely perfect of course. Everything I thought it would be." He hid his emotions down, deep down. The pain he incurred from just being this close to that female was torturous. He'd been considering turning it off again, once he left. As it stood, he didn't think he would make it. When she'd died, the last of what was human died along with her. "Well?" This was about him becoming the anchor she'd need to transition her life. And not the love aspect of it.

With a heavy sigh, Elena looked at the bag for some time. Damon, annoyed with waiting, turned around and walked a few paces to give her some space. He guessed she would equate this action with something more personal…like going to the bathroom. It almost made him smile that she would seem…shy over something so silly.

"It doesn't bother me." His voice was soft, like a caress that hovered on the wind. "I accept you as you are." He heard her fumble a few times with the bag, then how she faltered and let it rest on her leg. When he turned, there was a distant look in her eyes. "Stefan sucks at doing his job. At this rate I'll never get out of this God forsaken town."

"What do you mean?" Elena gave him a wide eyed questioning look. Heart faltering, she knew he heard it, but he said nothing.

"You have to learn to _be_ what you are. I may not have fed you the blood, but I sure what to make sure you fare well. I owe you that much. "

"That's the only reason you are staying?"

Damon nodded truthfully.

"Then why didn't you do that for Caroline. You did give her your blood. What about Vickie?"

"I never _killed_ Caroline, and before her, Vicky was when I wasn't-evolved. You were the only one who left an impression. Caroline wouldn't take my help after she remembered. I was trying to…fix that but you wouldn't let me. So it fell to him to reach her. Do you think I liked she was made that way? Just like her, Stefan can't deal, and you will fall to me to help."

"I don't want you to go." Elena's words were soft, yet absolute when she met his eyes. She knew Damon was hiding, just not how far. Can I still reach him, or will he only see the vampire now? These thought's still plagued her. This was a terrible game to play in her state. She knew the draw of blood and his seductive eyes. Could she reach him before she too was lost?

"I'm dead. I'm dead to you both, aren't I?"

He wanted to go to her, but he meant what he said. Damon stiffened the pain in his heart and remained aloof. He'd never be the outright killer he once was, and never find the happiness he wanted with her. But he could dull it. Random killings no longer offered release from the pain Kat had caused. Elena had taken that monstrosity out of his heart. But he couldn't be any better than he was. He simple was who he was.

Deciding a course of reason was better, "When you died, I felt part of me die. I don't know what is going on with Stefan. I want to help you find a new life, he just can't. Maybe it's because he felt he failed you."

"He can't help the unwilling. He did what I wanted him to do."

"But he went against his own wishes and heart to give that to you. I would not. You matter more to me-at the cost of anything. I would have drowned in place of you if I could have. Maybe I wouldn't have saved Matt; maybe you would have felt guilty about his death. But you wouldn't be this thing. It's different with him. Now it's eating him alive. Your life was his purpose. Now that's gone. I just don't see why he didn't grab you both."

"He stopped feeding." Elena was gentle though Damon's rage was still evident.

Damon shook his head. "I get that, I do. In a hundred years, that could be you. That is why you must learn to be all that you can be. Others will suffer for it, no matter how heroic you try to be. You are not human any longer. If anything, look at him-he'll never be the same."

"I'm still here. But I don't…feel the same. I know he wants to support me, but I feel so alone. You never left me."

"I did for an hour. It was the worst mistake-the worst hour of my life."

"It was the last one of mine." When he looked at her it was an open wounded look.

"Now it's up to you to define it. Maybe people will stop trying to kill you now. Well, maybe for different reasons."

There was nothing left to say after that.

"Damon?" She moved to touch his arm when he stood. He looked back down at her, "I do love you. You need to know that."

"I do. But it doesn't change anything. You need to learn; maybe it will help Stefan know you are ok. This," he indicated around their last night's tryst, "never happened."

Though she nodded, Elena was far from agreeing. She took the blood bag in her hands, sighed, and carried on. Stefan had saved her life once. It was Damon who gave her new purpose.

Bonnie sat in her room going over her grimiore. She'd been feeling a bit down over the last few days and Caroline had come over to keep her in a good mood.

She sighed and tossed the book aside, "man, I'm just so tired."

Caroline came to sit next to her on the bed. "You look it. Haven't been sleeping?"

"Feels like not. Who could blame me?"

Caroline's face offered a smile, but it didn't light her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Klaus…and Tyler. It was the only way….to save them. You. Mom."

Caroline sighed as well, unsure how she felt. One on hand she was happy and relieved, and the other…bothered that her friend had become so secretive. "Everyone is going through something."

"Is Tyler ok?" Bonnie sat up, placing her small hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"As much as he can be. He was furious…about Klaus-when I thought it was him."

"At least he had more class than Damon. So he really likes you, doesn't he?"

Caroline questioned her with eyes. That sounded a bit odd to her.

"The things Damon did to you." Thought clarified, Caroline got a different impression that this was not the meaning.

"Oh," she looked away. "Yes, well that was another time."

Bonnie was flabbergasted. "He hurt you."

"He also took a bite for me. You know he isn't one to say sorry. I'm sure he'll try to get Klaus coffined again now that the cat is out of the bag."

"No sorry unless your name is 'Elena.'" Bonnie's voice held an edge. "You think so?"

"Don't," Caroline warned. She knew Bonnie had suffered the most for the fallout concerning Elena. "Look, Elena was always the beautiful and popular one. Everyone wanted her. I know how it feels to love her and despise a degree of her charm."

Bonnie waved a hand, "at least no one died because of that. Klaus made the line…its best not to hurt him."

"I don't like him."

"You don't have to."

She took in her friends' ghastly appearance. She really did look like shit. "Maybe I should go?" Since when was Bonnie a fan of Klaus?

Bonnie's hand was swift on Caroline's, "don't. I'm sorry I have been so dark. I feel powerless to help her."

"Any idea how long you'll be without powers?" Caroline grew considerably more uncomfortable and tried to change the subject.

"No," she said sitting back on her bed pillows. "My dad says it depends on nature and what I give back. Maybe never." Granted, she had a spell ready for her friend that would require a deeper part of herself…the dark side. "I can save her. I know the spell-it's just…"

Caroline perked up, "what?"

She was quiet for a long time, seeming to shake herself. Bonnie thought for a second, "It's dark magic."

"Don't you think if there was a way to undo all of this someone would find it?"

"The price is-high. It's not just for her. I was thinking of using it on Klaus, having a trickle-down effect. Then once he was human, and you all were, kill him. I'm stuck in the place where I use the sire child bond to works its way down, and making sure it disappears if humanity resumes. "

That got Caroline's attention.

"Wow, Bonnie. But-the cost what is it?"

She turned away. "A life. Not an animal one." Again she seemed to space out and Caroline stood.

"Bonnie!" Caroline stood as if she saw a bug when her friend jolted forward. "What-why?"

Defensively she retorted, "I want my mom back. Surely we can find some scumbag? It doesn't require choice."

"But, Bonnie…" Caroline was at the door facing her friend.

"You could be human again. All of you. Maybe even the older ones. No Damon threat, no Kat, no Klaus."

"I can't support that. I killed someone."

"Then don't be a hypocrite!" Bonnie yelled at her. God damn I'm angry, she thought to herself.

Caroline's voice became a whisper, "Who are you?"

Bonnie glared at her. "If anyone would understand I wanted it to be you. What kind of stupid question is that?"

She eyed the door which Caroline was gripping and pushed.

"AHHHH!" Caroline screamed, falling to the floor.

Once she was out, Bonnie let up with her one solid way to keep a vampire down and out. Mind tricks, ooooh how she loved them. The darkness was coming easier now. She didn't want to hurt Caroline, but knew she would be happy to be human later. She just couldn't ruin the surprise.

* * *

Stefan was pacing when they came home.

All night he'd neither heard from Elena or Damon. When both entered the house, looking worn dirty and tired, he was relieved.

"What happened?"

He noticed Elena look to Damon," the hunter had him."

His eyes fell to Damon, "Funny how Elena comes out of nowhere and saves me. Surely you had better get control over her?"

Stefan finally answered, "Caroline and I found her note and came the next morning. She found Tyler-who is Klaus. I was looking for Elena."

"Not much for animal food is she?" he laughed and eyed her. "Ironic isn't it? Don't think Lexi liked it either. Must really burn you." Damon's cruel remark surprised Elena.

"Geese, Damon." She glared at him, mad over more than just his words. "Stop it!"

"I'll let you love birds reacquaint. " He waved and bowed at them. "At least I got her to eat." A devilish smile lit his features, to which he turned toward her. Then he shrugged at walked up stairs.

Elena watched him with her continued glare the entire way up the stairs. When her eyes met Stefan's they were questioning.

When he set his jaw, she lowered her gaze until it rounded back on his. Her hand moved her long brown hair behind an ear. "So…"

"How did you find him?"

Of all the things to ask, Stefan. Elena sighed not sure what she was expecting. "You're mad I found him and saved his life? He looked beaten up."

"He looks fine to me."

"Blood bag." She said, and Stefan cringed.

"And he just happened to have one?"

"I passed out." That wasn't a lie. She was hungry and tired from after saving him.

"So he left you to get one?"

"Stefan, he's left me before. He left me out there." You left me.

Seeming to realize his train of conversation, Stefan cleared his throat. "I thought you left to come be with him."

"I did. It's not like you were there for me. I can't see Jeremy like I am. Caroline was pushing you all over me and I needed space. I wanted to come home."

He moved towards her then, cupping her face. "Elena, I'm sorry. You know I'll be here, whatever happens. I didn't expect you to die in that short of time. I'll regret it for the rest of my life…I can't fix it."

She pushed his hands down gently. "No I don't know you'll be there, Stefan. You wanted revenge and your grief more than me. It's time I moved on. You can't help me this time. The blood thing…"

"Everything I have done, I've done for you." He sounded accusatory.

"I know you've done a lot, I knew you loved me. You just don't love _this_ me."

"That's not true. Elena-"

"I guess we are doing this now instead of weeks ago. I want to learn how to feed…the right way." He looked away aghast when she said that. Whatever fire he'd build to face her had diminished to a cool blue.

"I can't share that with you."

"I know." She looked him in the eyes and she could feel the pain reverberating off him. "Nothing will ever make this right."

"I do love you Elena."

"I love you too…it's just somewhere along the line I fell out of love."

"Elena, please…." Now desperation was in his voice again, so confusing. "Just stop. I'll try to teach you again…"

"No. You weren't there for me. You left, and you keep leaving." She began to cry then. "I need to be alone, figure out if I can do this…_be_ this thing. For Jeremy. Outside of his," she pointed up at the ceiling, "rage. Away from your guilt." She shook herself. "What am I even saying?"

OH what are you doing, Elena, Damon glared at the floor. Of course he listened on.

"Do you blame me for this?" Stefan nearly choked out the words. "I saved Matt for _you_. I will live with this for the rest of my life-" Stefan's face burned with the pain he was feeling, the one she was helpless to stop.

"-And never really see me. I know. That's just it…I'm not good for you. Not good for anyone. I'm dead, and I'm lost. I can't even feed, I can't stop feeling. I don't want to be feeling." Elena felt the heat of her face change and knew her vampire veins had emerged.

Stefan looked away, unlike how she'd embraced him once.

It said everything. "See? You can't even _look_ at me!" The blame and hurt in her voice was evident, causing Stefan to break. "I could look at you once. You can't even face me. What kind of forever is that, Stefan?" He whirled and left the room as tears filled his face. She didn't even mention that Damon said he accepted her.

"I can't face you. I did this to you." Denial poured out of his hoarse voice. _Need to flee, need to run…_

Elena followed. "You _will_ face me, Stefan!" she grabbed at his arm, shirt tearing in the process. "Damon did-even if it was shitty. Meredith did this, you did it, Matt and Jeremy did it, Rebekah did it. Who the fuck cares at this point?"

"He didn't hold you in his arms when I pulled you out; he didn't see how you died! He didn't pull you out of the water twice…Hell he would have saved you first."

"He held _Rick _as I died. He held him alone out there an hour away. He held him knowing I died choosing _you_. And for _what_? He knows Stefan, _HE KNOWS _and he is still there in his own way. You think his guilt is any fucking less?! I let him go to be with you and you can't even face me." Her face contorted with pain, voice screaming her frustration of the last few weeks. Finger pointed at Stefan, she made her point clear. "_You_ did this. Is this what you mean by love?"

"What?" His voice was hushed.

"I don't even want to _live anymore_. Everything is gone. You, Damon, _my life_."

* * *

Damon was unaware of what was taking place, but gathered Elena's emotions made her face change. "Great," he muttered softly. He took a swig of Bourbon and clanked his glass down. Should I yell, or will they even hear me? He considered this for a moment then decided to sit on the bed and wait it out. At least until furniture began to get tossed.

While he was tired and highly agitated they were fighting right in the door, he amused himself by listening in. And she was volatile, to the extreme, and harsh. Stupid Stefan wouldn't be able to face what she was. It meant she had died, that he had failed. Yay guilt, little brother.

He sighed inwardly and got up. It was like he could feel Elena's pain in his own chest. She had never expected this from Stefan and it hurt-hurt bad. He stood in the door way ready to grab her if needed. It dawned on him she would never survive killing someone right now. Caroline was a control freak…Elena was compassionate. She needed reasons-even if he had to make them for her.

That was his job-as her inadvertent maker-right?

Why did he want to seduce her into darkness? Little brother was doing a fine job of his own. Still, while Damon didn't understand Stefan-Elena was alive and here-he knew how guilt plagued his brother. This would break them. And if he had no reason to go on, he'd go back to being a Ripper.

Elena was hurting more than she'd let on apparently. "Oh for fucks sake…"

* * *

"I can't live with it!" Stefan yelled out harshly. "I failed you, and I failed my brother!" After a few heaves on their parts he continued.

"I don't know. When I needed you most…"

"…I know. _Damon _is there. But he is _selfish_, Elena."

"So are you Stefan. You pipe up right when he says he has feelings, right when we get close and let you go. Do you have any idea the things he has sacrificed for you-and I? I remember things…and I know about Bonnie's mom. I know about the car chat."

"I know you knew some of that." He pinched his forehead. "I can't live with the pain I've caused. You are everything to me. Your face the day you said you never wanted this. My god…when your face changes my gut feels like someone is getting out my insides."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. Not like Katherine," she said trying to make him understand. "We tried to find you, chasing you around Tennessee. It just _happened_. And now I'm dead full of things people hid from me, from secrets kept from me. And I'm a vampire alone." Elena rambled everything and anything as long as it got it out.

"I should have just pulled you up first. I was so afraid of being selfish-because I had been. I never expected you to die. I didn't want you to live with Matt's death. I came right back down. It was like you didn't even fight it."

"I didn't…and I didn't expect to come back as I am. You wanted to die once-you know what that was like…all those people dying because of you. I get it now. I got it and let go. I don't blame you for that. I love Matt, and what you did was so Stefan." Her voice had calmed several notches now. "I shouldn't have asked it-it was selfish the choice I made."

"But it isn't the thing that will keep us together. How ironic that its wedged us further apart."

"You know when Katherine finds out she will be pissed. I can't-Jeremy. This is not about us. Enough is enough. This ends here. I can't make either of you happy. Hell, I deserved this." She indicated herself, and Stefan tried to console her. She pushed him away and turned around. Her eyes met Damon's from the top of the stairs.

His eyes were so distraught.

Damon's voice sounded, "no one does, Elena." He came down slowly wearing a pissed off yet open face. She visibly relaxed. Stefan noticed and nodded to himself.

The brothers exchanged glances, and then their eyes fell to her. Both moved in unison towards her.

"Damon is the better man for the job, if you need to feed-I cannot do that. I failed you on that too. I'm sorry." Elena watched his face knowing he'd carry her loss forever. She just knew. And the problems they had had finally cascaded before them into one blatant sureness. They'd used one another in those last few months.

Not on purpose, of course, but all the same. It had never really been real. There was her likeness to Katherine, the picture, the way she thought he was, the way he really was; and now the way she was, and the way she'd become. At the front of all the bullshit was Damon. He had thought her Katherine too. But he'd let her be. He'd done so much. They both had. Only Damon's love was real. It was something he could face, and something worth her case.

This was over. His Elena died, and his grief for her was eternal. He'd never get over the choice she'd made him make in saving Matt first. That guilt settled into her heart. Elena knew, looking at him there, that he had loved her all the way through it. She wondered if it was her goodness that he loved; the same goodness Katherine had in her. They were the same girl essentially. Once.

"Don't let it control you, Stefan. Don't go back to being a Ripper. It makes all of it…worthless." She touched his hand. "If I can go on knowing that you'll try, I can bare my own guilt in knowing I caused that pain. I was down there…remembering mom and dad…I just had had enough. Please tell me you understand that? Please."

He looked at her knowingly. "I made the choice, Elena. Don't hold it forever." Stefan shrugged and let go of her hand. He placed it over Damon's hand. This was the thing that hurt the most; he'd still lost her when she fell in love with Damon. Now that she was a vampire-he knew he couldn't win against that emotion. He was giving up Elena to Damon. Now was the time to accept it, and let her just be at peace.

Damon as well. Stefan knew the act his brother was playing. Hell, her remembered memories said it all. He'd lost so much, and only Elena had made any sort of impact on him in all this time. He could live with the knowledge that they would be happy if he could just let go. He knew how Damon loved, and he trusted it. Maybe in time, Damon would trust him. It was his turn to be selfless-be the opposite of the car ride he'd shared the night this all started. He'd been so sure Elena would have chosen Damon too.

All of this took seconds to process as Damon chimed in for Elena's sake.

He came down here because he could feel her. Stefan noted the connection was something even he didn't understand.

Damon nodded at Stefan's words, "I'll stay and help you." He left it at that when Stefan placed her hand over his. It was a sign to Damon that he was letting her go. Their eyes met once more-and understanding took place. When Stefan let go, Damon's brow furrowed.

While he wanted to leave, things were just not going to go that way. She needed a strong arm, a steady and solid vampire to lead her. It seemed he wouldn't have to fight Stefan for once, which added a measure of relief. Elena said she loved him, and she'd yelled out her frustrations tonight. Did he believe her? He wasn't sure. All he could do was hope that she would feed, adjust, and then go from there.

He couldn't bear to have her wishing she was dead. A world without Elena was no world at all.

"Don't…" Stefan began choked up a bit. "Don't fall apart from one another because of me. I can't change who I am, and I'll never-not carry this. There is love here, and I need to step aside. One too many times of being selfish for me

…and Elena? You don't have to choose because it's apparent. You're right, I could have come home, and _I did_ have you."

He sighed resigned.

"What you two have has been built on trust from day one. There really is nothing to choose when it's what you two have. You need each other and I can't block what has…happened. I was jealous, and I am not the best for her; you love her too. Like always…Damon…keep her safe. Elena…I love you. I always will. I don't like it, but as long as I know your safe…I can try."

Stefan walked up to his room and closed the door. He didn't bother to wait for any replies.

* * *

Damon watched him until the door clicked, Elena as well. When they were faced with one another, it was bittersweet at best. There were a ton of questions, hurt, and lies to go through. No one was going to be the same after tonight.

He brought her in close, smelling the scent of her hair under his chin. She was crying, of course, emotions going wild. "I am glad you are alive, Elena. In whatever form, in whatever way. Shhhh," he soothed her as her cries became louder.

"As long as I am here, you'll never be alone." She held him tighter. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was a... lie. Let's get you some alcohol and a place to sleep." Though Stefan had given her up, he wasn't going to shove it in his face by sleeping with her so soon. In the same house. He and Elena had stuff to sort out, a life to build, before he was even going to touch that.

* * *

She let up in her grief, knowing he meant about last night. She also knew she'd have to earn his trust. She was glad he suggested her own place to sleep as well. It was like she knew he was going to do that before he did. The consideration Damon showed Stefan moved her in this one simple act. She only hoped it would between them hurt like a bitch, but she was glad everything was out.

He'd seemed so dark. What if she sucked and he got bored? Then again, she scolded herself. He didn't have to be her, holding her. Once he showed her to her room, he placed her on the bed and held her, drying her tears occasionally. He offered her a quick bite of his wrist, having forgone the drink and blood bag he'd suggested. She was just too tired, and he offered a small concession for tonight. A sweet kiss to the forehead, and Elena drifted to sleep.

If it takes forever, Damon. I will. I promise. Funny how death makes everything so clear. Her dreams were filled with images of him. I just can't lose them, she begged silently within the fog. I will always love Stefan...but I'm not in love. After all of the events had placed themselves from finding Kathrine's photo in his room, to learning he was the Ripper, she wondered if any of it was real. The love was, but the lies clouded that love and reality made them show their true face. Now her dreams were filled with a beautiful monster with blue eyes and a hidden heart.

* * *

The phone rang and Stefan reached for it. Jeremy was on the line, "We have a major problem."

Across the house, as Damon was heading to his own room, "Oh for Christ sake already!"


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I had fun with this chapter. Moving two sets of people in separate places. Going in Ch. 17: Damon will mentor Elena on feeding, have a moment or few and get what they need. Stronger Elena and the group will look for Caroline and Matt. Jeremy will have to get a little kick ass next chapter when I bring in April. And I hope you like the end of this chapter as the plot unfolds.

TVD: S4x16: Elena dies

Ch. 16

"What do you mean she's missing?" Damon's voice hollered from Stefan's doorway. Their eyes met as Stefan listened on.

"How long?" Jaw twitching, he wasn't sure who would have taken her. Still, if it meant he could leave for a few hours he was all for it.

Jeremy's voice was slow on the other end. "Um, Tyler said she was supposed to meet him at noon, and its 2pm. She said she was gonna stop by Bonnie's real quick. She didn't call before she went so he's not sure if Bonnie knew she was coming over." A slight pause followed.

"What?" Stefan prompted when he sensed Jeremy's hesitation. Damon made eyes at his brother, and Stefan gave him questioning ones after.

"It's just that she's been weird. Like getting into all this dark magic shit."

"That's news to me."

"What?" Damon mouthed with a scrunched face. He really showed his detachment for her.

"Since she tried to save Elena." Another pause. "And then that crap with Klaus. I'm wondering if she got into something over her head. I think that's why Caroline went over there."

"I can go over there. Have you tried calling either of them?"

Jeremy's short laugh sounded. "Of course. I can't leave; the pastor's daughter is here-April. I think she suspects something. How is Elena doing? I thought you guys would stay out there longer."

"She left. Apparently she ran into Damon. Connor had him. They came home last night. I'll fill you in later."

Jeremy was about to speak when Stefan hung up.

"Now Caroline." Stefan tapped his phone on his knee. "I haven't heard from Matt either."

"Big loss there." His voice was gleaning his rage.

"Damon. I know you have animosity towards him and Jeremy. He was trying to help his sister."

"He aided in killing her. If you people just let me do my thing…if I hadn't been so caught up in being the better man…fuck…maybe my emotions _are_ the problem. Last thing we need is two of you around here. As I said once, you can let her hate me. _I'll_ keep her safe. You had a chance."

"I'm letting you do your thing! These people are all she has left. She _died _for Matt. If I do anything, I'm going to make sure he stays alive. Otherwise this was pointless."

"You mean losing her." They faced each other ready for another fight. "I don't have time for you or this bullshit. Go on; go out there and save the day. Save all her friends for her."

That sat between them for what seemed like ages.

"I know I've lost her. You can read off a scroll of reasons why. It's not the point. If she wakes up to find her best friend and Matt gone…how do you think that will make her feel?"

"Not as crumbled as you think. She's a vampire now. She can do something about it. Thank god-as long as she doesn't make up any more plans."

"Damon-"

"Shut the fuck up. Don't get in my way little brother-not anymore. It's time you see _Elena_ for who she is. If you had any inkling of a say, you left that at the bottom of the river. Welcome to _my world_, brother. I'll never forgive you for taking what she wanted most away with your pompous assumptions of right and wrong. You did this, you made her this way."

"Because you are so good at handling your emotions with her. You know them so well. I'm thinking of her-not like I will just stop caring."

Damon had already started to leave the room, stopped, then turned. "I think that _you_ know just how well _I _know her emotions are." He gave him a pointed look saying everything and nothing. "_She_ came and found _me_. "

Stefan's face paled, his eyes began to water. "You _slept_ with her."

Damon wanted to give his most brilliant smile, but this was not the time. Stefan, while aggravating and an asshat, was still his brother. This time, he would make sure this good and compassionate girl was taken care of. She seemed to know her heart, and wasn't as full of his brother as Katherine was. A point he would later hope saved her life from the relentless bitch. "That stab makes us somewhat equal. That's how I felt when she was dying. That she even fell for me is on you. All we did was for you. I'm not about to roll around with glee either. I'm still pissed at her."

"She's not Katherine," Stefan muttered in a broken voice. He was finally realizing how far he'd lost Elena.

"Thank fucking God for that." He left the room not waiting to see what Stefan did.

* * *

Elena woke with all the screaming. Damon was highly upset, and this confused her. It became apparent that the boys were fighting. When it was over, she waited for him to come into her room, but instead, his own bedroom door slammed shut. Once, she would have yelled at him for his actions. Now, she understood where he was emotionally coming from.

She'd hurt him and he was hurting Stefan for it.

Getting out of bed, she found Stefan ready to leave. "Hey," she offered in a small voice.

He coughed and straightened himself, "Hey."

"I'm sorry."

Stefan stopped what he was doing and sat in place for a second. His head rose to the ceiling as if he was seeking to gather some invisible strength. "You left me that night, not just for coming home."

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for." He turned, stood and met her gaze. It was like they were two separate people. "I'm going to look for Matt and Caroline. I gather you heard the argument?"

Elena nodded.

"Stay here with him. I'll call."

"Thank you." She said looking after him as he walked down the drive way. Another second and he was gone.

* * *

The eyes watched with intense satisfaction. This town didn't let up one bit when it came to instant drama. The younger vampire was on to it. Stefan, those eyes filled with rage. Oh how you remind me of someone.

* * *

Jeremy answered the knock on the door. Tyler was pacing in the kitchen; Stefan entered and walked towards the kitchen when Jeremy let him in. Thank God he got April to go just minutes before Tyler came in.

"Did you try calling them?"

Stefan nodded, "yes, no answer. So bonnie may not have known she was coming by?"

"It's Klaus…he's after Caroline."

Damon's voice sounded behind them, Elena in tow. "We need to split up. This guy that she's been seeing….he's at the college. We'll go check him out and see if we can dig anything up."

Tyler looked over and noticed how close Elena was to Damon. He raised an eyebrow at Damon, who he'd been drinking with while she was gone. He'd sworn her off, yet there he was. Damon simply shrugged. That explained Stefan's shitty appearance.

"What else then," Tyler piped up ready to get things moving. He still wanted to shower for a few more years before getting all of Klaus's essence of his skin.

"Around here…my guess is that the girls are still here. If not…not more than two hours any which way."

Damon chimed in, "this is Bonnie. She'll stay close. Jeremy needs to stay…we are short a second person."

"Meredith is coming."

"Lovely," Damon grimaced. Another Elena killer. _Oh how the plot thickens_.

"One human per creature then." His eyes veered to Stefan, "That is if you can handle it."

"Damon-" Elena yelled.

"Sorry, just a joke." Her smack on his arm actually stung. _Damn I'll have to get used to that._

"Take that shit somewhere else." Jeremy was cold as he stared down at Damon. He detested the guy. It was obvious Elena was 'with' him. It irritated his happy feelings at seeing her again. She too looked sickly. "She doesn't look good."

"I'll fix it, unlike Stefan." Damon's voice was cool and confident. Both Elena and Stefan looked down or away.

Jeremy watched, realization hitting his features. His questioning gaze fell on Stefan. "What does he mean?"

"Ask your sister." Stefan turned and left the room.

The men regarded her and her brother and just as fast, left.

* * *

"Meredith is coming?" It seemed like forever since she saw the woman. It made her uneasy, but she wasn't ungrateful.

"Yes, don't change the subject."

"I'm in love with him." She shrugged and sat down. "I tried the animal thing. I can't kill them."

"How the hell you expect to survive his way?" Jeremy's face became red with anger.

Her face fell. "I don't want to be alive at all-not like this. I have to make a reason to go on. I'll find a way. Stefan wasn't…there for me." She let that settle in.

He regarded her for a long while. "He wasn't?"

She nodded no, and teared up.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Tyler looked over at Damon. "So what ever happened to 'I'm leaving this place, and all its Stefan fan girls'?"

"Shut it, Hybrid." Damon lounged against the wall listening into Jeremy's chat with his sister. He could feel waves of her uneasiness through this _feeling_ they seemed to share. They had become equally in tune with the others well-being. It bothered him immensely.

* * *

Caroline woke in some dark place; a set of eyes met hers. Familiar eyes with an unfamiliar expression…

"Hello Caroline."

The voice-she knew that voice yet it held a distinct accent.

Pissed and terrified, "What the hell."

A louder than life laugh filled the walls, echoing all around her. _I seriously am the one that always gets captured or tortured. _

"That is right. I have a particular interest in you, aside my little doppelganger. I think I can solve a problem of her, but then there is still you." Those eyes wavered back and forth slowly.

"Please," Caroline pleaded with those eyes and that voice.

"You see…" Bonnie's face came in slowly towards the light. "Bonnie here is weak. She wanted her mommy back so bad she made a bad booboo with her dark magic. She gave me the perfect chance to come back. From _hell._"

"Who are you?!" Coraline's face was whacked hard, her body rocked in the chair she was tied to.

"Let's see how well your friends do without the help of the resident witch."

"Bonnie!"

"My name is Tatia, Caroline. It isn't nice to meet you, _bitch_."

Caroline didn't realize she was out before the pain registered.


	18. Chapter 17

S4x17

A/n: Arg this took on a life of its own so you get two chapters tonight-the third I'm still editing. Long but much delena and eating for 18. There are a lot of strange connections. How will they play out, how will relationships forge and break? Will the trio put aside their issues and put the pieces together before Tatia gets her wish? What of Caroline's torture (again).

TVD: Elena dies

Another car ride. These are some of our best memories, Elena thought to herself. She managed to steal a glance at Damon, who'd been perfectly quiet thus far. His head was swaying aimlessly to the music until his glance met hers.

_The fricking grand finale of fireworks just happened in my stomach_, she thought. At first, her gaze hid back like a shy school girls. When she looked up he was looking outside the corner of his eye at her_. Oh God in heaven…_

_His lips meeting hers, his hands as they traveled her body…how he held her in place and did such...  
_

"Elena!" Damon's voice yelled jarring her upright.

She looked around frantically, "What. What?"

The car slid to a halt in a hurry, and she eyed the vampire beside her. Hand bracing her body in the seat, she breathed in heavy as she came back to herself. The faint burning of hunger had risen in response to other…hungrier notions. Her lips went dry and she licked them absently. He watched transfixed.

_The way he'd held me down like that…three ways...how many times did I come?  
_

His normal composure was gone, replaced by a heavy breathing, and a tight grip on the steering wheel. That impenetrable gaze shifted to her. It's like he just knew her thoughts. His eyes lowered to her mouth, then further down.

_What did he taste like? If it was anything like he felt..._

"I suggest you stop it right now. Can you manage to keep your mind and emotions in check-just for a little while?" That cold scathing tone crawled over her diminishing her earlier lust.

_Shit-he can_! Elena's cheeks flared crimson, and Damon licked his lips and rubbed an achy jaw.

She was thinking of sucking on him, and he wanted to bite something, preferably her. This shit pissed him off, made him hotter than horny, and moodier than hell. They were too close. Fucking jeans hurt, if I even look at her I remember, he moaned inwardly.

The way he was looking at her sent another jolt down; it escaped from between her legs, and she clenched them tightly together. His gaze followed each moment like a predator hungry for prey. Or a place to roll its mate over in position and go to town. _Shit_, he cursed. He actually wore a face that gave it all away, longing, unsureness, and pause. NEED.

Now it was her turn to pant, grip the hem of her dress with white knuckles. The overwhelming sensations were about to break, like a dam no longer strong enough to hold back the waters. _I'm drowning, drowning_…and the image of her father's face surfaced.

_Daddy! _Suddenly everything was gone except the memory of cold blistering water and sorrow. Before she knew it, Elena was choking on terror and fear. Sorrow engulfed her small form as would the water she'd twice been defeated by. Dah hell?

Only the hands that gripped her were not her fathers. Just as swiftly as she'd fallen into the nightmare, Elena found herself in Damon's lap, uncomfortable, but calm. Everything faded away except the gentle petting of his hand on her hair, the occasional crushing of its brown strands in confident fingers. There was only one thing left to do…cry.

Again.

_I give up, it's too hard._

In a world swimming with this tide of cursed emotion, Elena found that holding onto him as a life jacket was all she could do. Again her knuckles became white as she gripped his shirt front. Trying to calm herself, Elena thought about anything she could to distract her._ Dracula, of all things…_

"I like Dracula." Damon's voice was soft and cool, sure and controlled. She could feel a current of emotions he didn't display, and at the moment, this comforted her. He was such a stable vampire…

…she'd once been stable. Before this nightmare. "I'm sorry. I don't know…don't know…what happened." Settling down, Elena wiped her face, re-situated her hair, and breathed in deeply.

Her limbs ached for Damon whose scent filled her lungs with need, as oxygen used to matter.

An answering range of emotions surfaced at her death and its relation to this situation. Rage at Stefan, at her, Matt; all things he kept silent. "SH, it's ok. A little late after the change, but its normal." He pondered her reactions the night he'd had sex with her in the field. Glorious fucking heaven, they'd rolled around in the dirt like two bloody animals in heat. Well, weren't they? Could she still be reeling from her change? Caroline hadn't seemed to have too much trouble adapting. Then again, he'd given her his blood. Elena got it through a shot or some other form. he hadn't asked Meredith. He just couldn't. He'd once wished they'd exchange blood. Willingly. Now he'd never have the memory of that, just the time he'd been deranged and hurt her.

Still, this connection they shared was unusual. Neither had spoken of it to the other, or to anyone else for the most part.

A quick series of nods on a broad shoulder had her acknowledgement at his words regardless. Moments like this cut the crap of the facade they were experiencing. Games, she was so tired of games. This was home. Here in his arms, surrounded by is scent, his acceptance.

He had said he was still angry when talking with Stefan…his gaze continued to stare out until she felt like shrinking beside him in her own seat again. Once she was satisfied and in her seat, Damon veered the car back on the road and took off. In his entire existence, the space between them was a greater loss than anything he'd ever experienced.

* * *

What the fuck was with this Tatia girl. "Normally people go after Elena." Her voice cracked as the woman in Bonnie's body circled her.

"Hmm, yes. But you are the problem I am immediately after." This girl didn't smack, as Caroline had come to understand. In fact, Tatia was one angry bitch. She punched-hard. Half her face could attest to the shitty bitches aim.

"Why were you in hell?" Caroline frantically wanted to get her talking, anything to stop the pain.

This seemed to pause Tatia's raving pacing. A snarl of a laugh smile was her reward. "Well, if you must _know_…"

Christ, even their mannerisms were the same, she noted with a scared sense of awe. Elena wasn't like that-but Katherine...same damned thing. "That bitch Esther…I was supposed to live _forever_. In exchange…her family would…" She all but screamed in her seething rants. "It was my blood! What happened wasn't what I had planned. She fucked up the spell on purpose; to keep her boys from me. As if she were the first to undergo such a thing."

Caroline's interest flared. "Apparently, all three of you just love triangles." Caroline instantly regretted it when a swift punch to her nose.

_Ah, I think its hanging to the side_….

Her brow furrowed, and Tatia's age old eyes stared her back inches away. Her breath hit Caroline's face, "come now. Don't tell me a modern girl like you is so stupid?" Another short laugh and Bonnie's body lifted and walked around. "She made my _likeness_. My fucking soul went to hell. But that's all about to change. I am getting what's owed to me. With that last wench dead, no one can stop me from getting my due. Especially since I have the witchy witch. mmm, good ol Bennett craft. Did you know I could cast in this body?"

"Who and what are you owed? Elena?"

Bonnie's eyes rolled. "Yes you idiot. No kids, no spell to make more doppelganger me. No human, nothing to stop me from taking what's mine. That body is as good as mine was. Hell-it is mine-everything about it. Her soul can rot in hell for all I give a shit. Goody two shoes can't live long enough to-well." She laughed. "It's funny. how many times has Elena died now?""

_Oh no_…Caroline's mind went frantic. "The spell…Bonnie did first. That was you. You made Elena a vampire!"

"Yes, it was me and not exactly. Bleeding Bonnie did that. A hungry Elena wouldn't resist and all I needed to do was get everyone away from her. If that girl had a kid-like dear Klaus wanted, I'd be fucked until next time. I needed her now, before she had a child and before Esther or Bonnie could stop me. I just needed a good in."

"So you used her." Why did Elena having a child mess with that plan? I'm not asking, she decided.

"Bennett and Petrova's are tied, if you haven't guessed that. Even Katherine had her own. I needed her young like this-before she got pregnant. The spell is in effect, and I can claim a body if she hasn't procreated. That's why I can't take Katherine. Now I could...but she's outta here. The magic dies when it recycles-well my end of it. Clever bitch, Esther. never stops either."

"We noticed."

Again, Tatia laughed through Bonnie's voice. "She lasted quite a while. Then she met vampires earlier than me or Kat. I'm kind of grateful because the age old thing in me started when she found those brothers. It's funny seeing myself at that stage over and over again. At least vampires don't procreate. I couldn't get the other one."

"Trust me. People would serve Katherine on a platter for you." This time, Tatia just stared.

"I couldn't have let Bonnie turn Elena back to human. I prefer Katherine now that the line has ended, and she has the age. But none of that's your concern sweetie." Again she put her face in to Caroline's. "Of course. Do you think I was about to let her take what's mine? Undo all that's been done? Have her hurt Klaus?"

_Klaus. Oh fuck_, Caroline's heart raced.

"Ah finally. You get it. You are the direct problem in my way. Of all things…he picks _you_." The 'you' was said with utter disgust. "I expected it to be Elena…Katherine even. Not you. At least age has done my Klaus well. These childish games are frivolous. Elena is a child, always doomed to be stuck. Katherine was forced to change when she moved. When she lost her child to custom. You modern folk are pretty lazy, if you ask me."

"I don't have a thing for him."

"Oh c'mon. You knew what they tried on him the first time. After he took care of you."

"he killed and hurt my friends." Caroline tried to be adamant, but the bitch didn't care-she was delusional.

"Tell me Barbie-that's what they call you isn't it?" She grabbed a hand full of hair, pulling pieces in her rage. Caroline's face faltered as she screamed. "How would you like to be desiccated? Ohhhhh," She purred too softly. "Yum."

Caroline's head was frantic now. Klaus had a certain charm, but she loved Tyler. Problem was if Tatia thought Klaus would chase, she was still a threat. "Once he knows it's you…he'll think twice."

She laughed and waved a finger. "I bet you hate her now. Elena, Elena. At least the other one has a sense of survival. She'd be so much better. Katherine is my spitting image; I don't know what the fuck Elena is." A sigh. "The way I used to be before hell. Back when I could dream, when I loved, when I was young. Love is pointless. It's about power… I prefer my men a little crazy. Seems Elena has that same urge. Did you know that that bitch of a friend naile ddamon in a field a few night's ago?"

Trying desperately to counter the pain, Caroline cried out. "You loved Elijah once." News of Elena and Damon made her stomach turn. Contrary to even her inner voice, she was torn. Damon had _hurt_ her. Elena just kept forgiving them. It was...unnerving.

"He betrayed me, and he cares about her too and it pisses me off. But Klaus…I thought he was all mine until _you_ came along. One minute he tries to kill you, the next he saves you and wants you. That should be _me_!" Another ha laugh. "Now I really wish Katherine were here. I'd roast the both you and Elena over and open flame and take the older body. Better yet," she took off Caroline's ring, "This is so much better. Ta-ta!"

What few cracks of sunlight existing burned and charred their way through Caroline's skin.

* * *

They arrived to the campus later that evening. The problem was, of course, the damn party. It was hard to find anyone, let alone a professor.

"Guess you _have_ to get dressed up, Elena." Damon mocked her from the car.

Rolling her eyes, Elena got back in after they had no luck finding this man that had some connection to Bonnie. Word was that the professor would be at the party. It was their best chance at finding what was going on. A seven minute drive got them to the closest costume store. Not much was left at this time.

Damon opted for whom else but Dracula, while Elena pulled out the only thing that seemed to fit. It was a tight short blue dress with a shorter than life skirt. When Damon rounded the corner, he threw her a set of fish nets and waved some black heals her way.

She turned and went to the changing room. After a second, she strolled out unaware Damon was looking at other items right beside the room. His eyes followed the skimpy dress, eyes on ass. Hmmm, bending her over in _that._..

He grew hard at the thought. Huh, fish nets. Flipping through the various packages on the rack, he picked one and tossed it at her.

"To top it off." His gaze traveled down the line where her breasts were pushed up. Head still bowed, only his eyes rose to meet hers. He licked his lips slowly.

Her mouth went dry.

She waited for him to turn, but apparently he wasn't going to. With no bench, Elena was forced to put them on standing on one foot. He just kept staring, and her face just kept flaring. When she was done, she turned in the mirror with an Elvis lip. This is sooooo not my style.

He moved in then, so quick the hangers floundered around clanging to the floor. Her chin, jaw open, was grasped in his hand while the other casually traced the fine of her neck. "I longed for this when you were human. Just one taste…not like the bite I took when they were showing 'Gone with the Wind'." He turned her back to face the mirror. No one seemed to notice their commotion. His eyes racked over her body, his fingers trailed down the many laces of her dress. they trailed down passed her waist, under the fluff of the dress to her ass. Two fingers slide lower as he watched her face change. "But we'll never have that."

Gulping, "I know." Back then it had seemed so wrong to her. Now she was craving it.

That seemed to change his tune and he let her go. "Should probably put those shoes on so we can toss the crap in the car and just head back."

"We have to pay-"

Damon glared at her as if she were a silly child. "Um, no we don't. I already took care of that."

* * *

Jeremy and Stefan sat in a parked car across from the Grill. No one had seen Matt or Caroline. Not even Bonnie.

"Why didn't you try for her? She's with _him_."

Stefan knew this was coming, he just never figured he'd be ready. "She loves him, Jeremy. He deserves to have a shot. I saved her but I lost her."

"A shot?" he retorted instantly and turned to face Stefan. "That's it? She dies and you give up on her? And let him-of all people-take care of her. Do you want him to turn her into some monster? Why didn't you grab her? Damon would have."

"That's why she is with him. He won't. It's her." He half faced the younger Gilbert. "He has a better sense of survival. Right now," he emphasized it, "she doesn't want to live. When he goes through this with her, he'll remember what it's like. He'll care for her, Jeremy. I'll bring him back."

"I don't give a fuck about your shitty brother or your family problems. You broke mine up." He scoffed and turned away. "So you can play guilty conscious-or go ripper." His hand waved Stefan off. "How many people have to die and suffer for your so called bond?"

* * *

The party was grandiose…overly so.

They arrived in style, Damon holding out an arm for Elena like he'd done for her birthday party.

But the moment he was in, "I'm going to get something to eat." He wiggled his eyebrows to entice her, and she paled. "Suit yourself." Then he was gone.

The mention of food-feeding-caused Elena's hearing to sky rocket. Blood, hearts, thumping and pumping. He'd left her here…like he said he would. Asshole…after the car…too.

Stumbling, Elena made her way out of the room just before she lost control. Flinging a side door open, a rushed out and breeze hit her face. It was a long balcony with another set of doors, but here she felt she could breathe again. Pain fused itself through her stomach, fangs descended and she hunched over. A hand came to pat her on the shoulder. Some drunken guy muffled, "you ok?"

He stumbled over her in his swaying, and his friends laughed. When she could control her face, Elena looked up. "I feel sick. No worries." Her eyes turned, her side feeling watched. Damon was staring at her, glass in hand. Slowly he brought it to his lips. When he didn't move to help her, Elena surmised she was on her own. Does he want me to kill someone right here?

Her heart began to hurt.

Anger filled her then. The guy's hand lingered, his heart sluggishly slow. When she met glazed eyes, it happened.

"Go away and leave me alone." She sounded like a rabid and desperate dog, but the guy just stared at her. His words were the same…repeating as she'd said it. Then, like some statue, the guy vanished.

She'd compelled.

Looking back to where Damon was, nothing but empty space was there. Desperation filled her, hands shook, and tears began to fall. _Shit shit shit_. I didn't meant to do that!

"Katherine?" A older male voice sounded and Elena rose.

"No, Elena." When she turned, her eyes fell on a forty-ish something African American male in a cow costume. It was hard not to laugh at the utters. Do people still where these?

He studied her for a minute, gained an understanding of some type, then seemed reserved. Elena brought a hand to her mouth and itched at her skin.

The man spoke, "You've turned? Bonnie said you didn't want to be a vampire."

Another set of tears formed_. God I feel like I have my period! _She gulped and reached for the railing. "I didn't want to. I lost control."

"It's been a month yet you show a strong lack of control still." He looked around worriedly-for the people. "Are you sure you should be here?"

"We came to find you. Bonnie…has been…gah." Elena had to stop and shake herself. "can we go away a little?"

He seemed nervous. "You two being friends is not coincidence. If she has gone missing it was because of the spell. She came to me for guidance when she couldn't cast. The girl is a family friend, but I warned her about the dark magic. Something is very wrong. If she's gone missing…I fear it may be too late. She really desperately wanted to save you. Actually save all of you and change you back to human. That way you could kill Klaus…"

_Seriously, not that again. The guy was like the energizer battery. He never stopped going and going and going.  
_

Damon's voice sounded behind him. "I like what I am. I don't want to be human."

Startled, the man jumped three feet and his gaze went between them. "I assume Damon Salvatore? She didn't care about the older ones."

Damon flashed his savage smile. He just loved a fun game of cat and mouse.

Elena's eyes fell to the man's chest were his erratic heartbeat paced quickly…deliciously. Elena moaned eyes fixed on his chest, traveling to his neck. Lips parting, her breath increased. Damon watched transfixed by her beauty. He could just imagine her savage yet graceful beauty as she killed. She moved in on him licking her own lips.

Damon raised an eyebrow at the man, "Hungry vampire. I wouldn't run just yet."

Focusing on Elena, Damon thought to her, _you need to relax_. "Let's get our information first, and then we'll feed."

**Feed** got Elena to snap out of it. Noticing her advance, a horrified expression caused her to turn away. It was like she was caged between the party and this frightened man. It _hurt. He wants me to kill.  
_

The man was worried about Elena, when Damon grabbed him by his shoulder. Wide eyes turned to face the elder vampire, and Damon compelled. "Tell me all you know."

Unable to stop herself, Elena jumped over the railing and began to run. She didn't wait, nor pause to look back. The itching became burning and fangs were eager to bite _something_, anything.


	19. Chapter 18

S4x18

**A/n: The feed/mentoring! Thanks for the reviews, support and follows. I don't know any specific spoilers or what will happen to DE in s4. Just writing what is coming to me. Thanks so much for all the love! I've veered off from the more traditional show at this point b/c we are close to starting s4, and because spoilers are just too many. Just having some fun now, a little fantasy too. Thanks for the community add, I am flattered to be listed. If there are any questions, please feel free to leave me a message so I can answer them before I end. I hope I am not giving that rushed feeling, and keeping some tension high. Damon is slightly torn between his emotions and what he knows is right. Based off Elena's track record. He should be finding some calm soon, but will he lose Elena to Tatia's plans?**

TVD Elena dies:

It was the laughing, a couple against the tree that caught her. Stopping more from instinct than anything else, Elena advanced on the guy from earlier. The two seemed to be necking against a tree. When the female saw Elena, she saw the veins. "What the FUCK." The night air stilled around them all like a jolt of fierce lightning. Rather than feeling fear, Elena became on edge. Suddenly it all faded away. It was so easy. Strength filled her, _fight_ roared within.

The girl didn't realize this wasn't make- up. She felt spied on, and it made something within Elena snap.

Without pause the girl advanced on her. Elena felt challenged and hissed immediately taking a predatory stance on the girl. Eyes fluttered at the increase of heart rate, the scent that filled the air…fear. Horror shrouded the girl's face, a piercing scream soon following. Elena rushed her, pushed her back ten feet with a wave of her hand. _I like this_, her mind purred.

The boy's pulsed hummed within her ears, until everything else faded. Turning, she followed his movements with her hearing. _Oh god_, her mind whispered. _Thump thump skip thump_. Before she could register anything, her conscious seemed to fade backwards as need took over. The girl rushed her this time from behind, and Elena grabbed an arm. Her hair flowed around her like some goddess cloud, hiding most of her face. Pushing the girl down hard, Elena went right for the boy sinking hungry fangs in. The girl passed out, and Elena became some feral creature.

All she could hear is the thumping pulse.

At first he moaned. Pinning him against the tree, everything rushed to the surface. Need, food, desire, pain. His blood was filled with the stench of his drunkenness.

But it wasn't enough where she bit. He screamed under her grasp and she bit again viciously this time. Frustration gripped her, thirst drowning her sanity. Though he grabbed her hair, shoulders and arms, he was immobile against the tree. It registered…and the blood exited his wounds like liquid candy.

The screams seemed to fade as Elena tried desperately to feed.

A hand pulled her back right before she lunged and went for the guy's head, tossing it to the side. It was a forceful hand that wouldn't be denied. She turned, hissed and swung all in one motion. Damon caught her by the chin lifting her about a good foot in the air. Dangling there, she noted the girl was out cold still. His eyes were cold, sure, and demanding. They forced hers to meet his. He snarled at her when she hissed and tried to escape the grip.

Then Damon noticed the guy who was gripping his neck, shock riveting his body. As he advanced with Elena in tow, the guy looked up. Damon's gaze caught his.

Angrily, forcefully Damon commanded Elena, "Sit. Don't move." He tended to the male who'd been badly hurt. As time passed Elena felt some semblance of herself return. Damon commanded her attention, it was just that simple. In all the confusion over the last few weeks, his knowing and strength eased her mind and hunger. She needed this so desperately. _Please help me._

"He's hurt, but he'll heal." Damon applied blood to the man's injury and listened. He wasn't about to offer blood to be ingested. "You can't bite there," he showed her the healed bared neck and her fangs descended again.

"Stop." He ordered when she pivoted forward.

She sat.

"You feel the confusion in your moves? Brain and hunger don't mix." Tossing the guy aside, Damon stalked over to the female and dragged her over to Elena. She stared up and him and didn't move. It was savage, what he was doing and yet it was so deliciously fun. "You need to anticipate how strong that can be. Blood is always a lure; it's just a matter of tactics and such." He turned the sleeping girls' head aside showing her yet another neck. "This is a lovely neck, if I do say so myself."

Jealousy clawed through her thoughts.

"C'mon." Damon nudged her, yet nothing changed. Elena fought the jealousy that threatened to consume her. Damon began to trace along the vein of that neck, and so help her, Elena leaned in.

"Stop," he said softly as she neared. "Breath in the scent first. There is an entire art to feeding, Elena."

She tried, and then eyed the male once more.

"No, you'll kill him." Damon grabbed her chin and stole a glance at the man. "In time it'll all be the same, male or female. Unless you want sex."

His eyes bore into hers, and the only sex she wanted was his. Jealousy went both ways, and Elena found herself smiling faintly. "I suppose that gets easier?" Her voice was light and fun, just like when they first met.

"You're not competition, but he is…don't piss me off more."

"I don't want him inside me-I want you."

Damon felt his entire mouth go dry. _You have no goddamn idea…_

Then he bit the girl and dropped her carelessly once more. "Drink or I'll let her die. You choose. Look where I did it," he said and let her inspect it. Turning the neck aside, he took two fingers and gave her a range to bite. "You angle this way, or this way. It doesn't have to be hard or blood gets all over. First wait."

There was no choice, just blood. Heaving, Elena held her stance on all fours and gasped. Damon's brow furrowed, and then he moved behind her. It was like he could sense the moment she would break, and yet when he rounded behind her, she managed to calm herself just in time.

She needed to feel the draw, to practice resistance.

_I know you're ready, lover. You must feed but first resist. _In her mind's eye Damon knew Elena was furious, but the hunger had her in its lethal grip. Stefan's words surfaced in his head, a thing he held onto tightly. He wanted her to get this over with, deal with it, and have her grow from it. Yet, knowing her compassion, it could potentially be the end for her.

Better to teach her to feed, and let them live. Carefully, he calmed and centered himself. This was for _her._

A set of lips spoke against her ear. "You said you loved me." He sat nearly behind her but to the side, one arm held him up slightly leaning, and the other stroked her back, her hair. She remained on all fours sitting on her own legs.

His hand traced her fallen hairs and pulled them back, while others were laced behind her ears. It seemed more of a barf pose, but Elena struggled to hold on. _…Not kill not kill hurt him-her oh god help me…_

"That control is amazing. Use that desire-use your compassion and bury it." He urged her on like this for a few minutes. When he felt her tension ease, he knew she'd won. This time. "But you need to feed. Don't be afraid,' this last part he whispered. "I won't let her die if you feed. I won't tell anyone. Let me help you. "

The music started up from the party. That seemed like ages ago when they'd come in. What of the professor? And what of love? Her mind was so scattered…

"Show me," he whispered into her ear. "Show me you can walk in darkness with me, Elena." All of this took seconds to say. Her limbs were shaking profusely, and the gnarling ache of starvation was once again rising. "You can be strong, loved, protected." The way he spoke, she was drawn to it. Darkness? What was he even saying? With a slight cry, Elena's resolve faded and she bit the same spot Damon had shown her on the girl.

oh fucking jackpot. It just poured in her mouth.

Liquid heaven ensued. The way flesh gave away to sharp teeth, the way the liquid was hot and tasted of the girl. It felt so good, her teeth no longer begged. _I've yearned for this_…her eyes rolled shut.

Damon stifled a moan of his own. There had been others he'd turned, but nothing like what he experienced here to night. There was something deeply erotic, yet tender, in this moment. His Elena was strong. She could do this. She was doing it and showing him.

Something Stefan hadn't been able to move her to do.

Damon waited patiently as Elena tried to be slower about it. The nature of the beast was the baby vampire's worst curse. The first time. He only hoped he could keep the girl alive.

"Slow down, gentle," he said in a whispered tone. Appreciation filled his entire being as she fed. "Use the compassion, Elena. Start to draw back. Hear the heart slowing?" His head was alongside hers, his hunger rising and he sought the stars between the tree stops. Using her name often was the only way to really help her remember who she was. These first few feeds would be murderously tough on her. Things she should have gone through already. The scent filled his nose, and he nearly lost his own control.

Count the stars, count, count...focus Damon.

_Count Dracula_, her mind whispered back and he smiled.

Feeding on the same person was one of the more erotic notions of being a vampire, but he knew if he gave in it would cost them.

Body shivering, mouth moaning, Damon held her arms back. He wanted to control her in case he needed to pull her aside. There was a sense of pride for her, for her doing this that he hadn't expected.

It also reminded him of how they'd last had sex. His hands fell from her arms and began to travel alongside her breast. The girl's heart was at the point of danger, and this would help pull Elena away. He'd not expected her to be able to stop the first time. A slow moan pulled her off the girl just as he anticipated. So sweet and beautiful . So innocent and lost. The words nearly slipped, he held them back, and she was panting. Forehead to forehead they braced one another.

Elena turned into him, "wait." Damon applied the same pressure on her, then commanded the girl below to awake and to forget them, then put her back out.

She was ready and waiting, falling into his lap almost immediately. "Easy," Damon murmured as she started to grab at his shirt. Then she looked back over at the girl.

Damon pulled Elena aside. "Wait," he said as she struggled to gain her composure. He forced her to look at the girl and wait for the need to pass. "You feel it? You feel stronger. You don't need to lunge but you want to?"

"Yes," she cried and stared_. I can't look away_. More!

Damon listed to the girls heart beat-it was steady but definitely done. He figured he'd need to get another person before the night was done. She hadn't fed in days, if much at all since he'd weakened her. Last night's quick bite was nothing much to help. Elena's thirst was evident, her control slithering away recklessly quick. In and out, just like his had been.

"Concentrate and pull it back." He petted her hair, breathed in her scent. Her head fell neatly in the crook of his neck, her hand over his heart. She was begging when she couldn't mutter the words.

"I promised, see? No one died."

She only nodded still buried.

"Let's get you away from these two." Picking her up like Rhett had Scarlet, he moved them further into the woods. As soon as he had her, their eyes met. That electric pull made itself known, and he moved faster than the wind. Once he placed her on her own two feet, Elena once more reached for him. This time, he couldn't stop himself.

That dress, this tension and all the blood-it was too much.

"Now," she demanded and grabbed him.

It was Denver all over again. Mouths met and plunged into a dreamlike ecstasy, his form hungry as he pressed that tiny form against a tree. What was it about the outdoors with this girl? She moved quicker than last time, equally as eager as him to become one. Breasts, ass, thighs; Jesus his cock grew hard in three seconds flat. One rip, a pull, and a zipper later, Damon called out her name as he filled her. "Goddammit, _Elena_." a series of muttered curse words followed. All it a testament to how wonderful she felt.

Their mouths fell open together, their eyes bore straight into one another as the first few thrust started this dance. Breath on faces, eyes saying what words couldn't but which moans expressed. Her eyes bulged with the new sensations, and Damon's were wide with awe. He looked like an animal with black wild hair. She grabbed it and pulled. He loved it. She looked wanton, so he circled his hips and made her sing. Vampire sex was so much better. And he was her first time. Her second, her last. He'd kill anyone who touched her the wrong way. It was raw, it was fierce, and they shook with the emotion rippling between them.

It was like an orgasm that went on long after it had started. No end, just continuous pleasure, too much so.

He stopped to look at her, stopped for just one moment. This wasn't domination-it was so much more. He eased his hands into a welcoming grasp before beginning exceptionally slower. He felt his feelings for this one girl soar up higher than the starts he'd counted, higher than the prayers he'd wished on to them for her. She was the very embodiment of heaven to him.

How had this _happened_?

Elena sensed his confusion, his fear, and broadening tension behind his passion. He was so raw inside, so hurt and frustrated. He wanted this so much...for so long.. Just months ago it had always been Stefan, now there was no world without Damon. Would she stay he was wondering. A world with out her, without this...

"I'm never letting you go. Never again."

Next, he lifted her so that he could move her with his strength and use the tree more of a bracing for her back. There was no denying his yell was filled with satisfaction. This was _his_ mate. He could feel the honesty that severed his guilt at keeping her and his brother apart. This was how it was meant to be. The only way it could have been. he understood that as much as she knew she'd tried to change him. where everything was once wrong, it fell into its place. It was finally right.

Time stopped for a second as he lingered there and savored it. She feels so good, _dammit_. It didn't matter, nothing but this thing, this moment. He worked them over fast, her hoarse cries filling the night with their sweetness.

His muffled moans found their way into the hallow of her neck.

Grinding against her, his hips met her waiting ones. First a series of long thrusts with a circular motion, then deep short ones that had her repeating his name at such a high octave- birds took off. She had a spot just right _there_, and when he hit it, she sounded off and shook like nothing he'd ever seen from a woman before. His hands held her thighs, coaxing the nerves along her sex as he plummeted between them. She was loud, he was lost with desire.

He loved her wild like this, under the night sky, writhing like an animal pleased by its mate. A union of souls...

As she started to come, Damon couldn't help himself. He bit into the spot where Elena's neck met her shoulder and howled as he emptied into her. While she was no longer human, Damon couldn't resist having fed on her during this intimate exchange. She tasted so good, she came so much harder, and there was nothing left of him. Nails tore into his shoulders, her body racking itself against him as she came again. Seconds later, both fell to the ground panting.

There was no shy girl that stared back, no shamed face, just the welcoming face of someone who loved him. He could see it, feel it, needed it. Brushing her damp hair aside, they stayed like that, lying on the ground facing each other. Clothes were in disarray, but neither cared.

"I love you." He hated the way his voice held a tremor to it, the way it wavered with fear and hope.

"I love you too." Her voice was shot to hell. It made him smile knowing that was his doing. He'd pleased her well.

"See? No death and it isn't like that. Do you trust me still?"

Her brown eyes met his blue ones, and she nodded. "Yes."

He licked her lips which both sickened her and had her yearning for more. _More_…

"Let's go inside. You need more. We'll do it the same. Ok? It won't always make you sick, promise."

She nodded and he helped her up. She didn't question whether the two would be ok or not. She could sense their hearts and well being. She simply held back, followed Damon who guided her out of the woods. He took her hand while she covered her midriff with the other. Panties were gone, but who cared? A few laces tied and she was good to go. When their hands met, she turned her head to view him over the shoulder. he'd finished redoing her dress. The smile she gave him was like an atomic bomb of explosion emotions. He gently took the hand she place over his, and he kissed it.

Once back to the party, it was easier to just be.

Elena looked around feeling almost naked and unsure, Damon held her in his arms. It was the most honest of all their moments. They hadn't danced since the pageant.

Their bodies swayed heavenly to the music, each pass electrifying every pore of her being. She felt like she could fly, or like she was high. His head lowered to hers, forehead to forehead once more. That intense gaze captured hers, those lips of his brushing against his. She felt need, his need. Again.

He wanted her again.

"Oh, Damon…" she mused, eyes closed as he rubbed his lips just barely across hers once more.

Large hands came around from her sides, to her hips, circling dangerously low. Even a faint brush of his arms over hers made her tingle. Right now she wanted these hands to go lower. She needed him inside her again. It both felt crazy and exciting. Who I am, she wondered.

"You are mine, Elena. Vampire or human…so precious."

"Touch me please," her breath rasped in desperation. His hand answered coming between them to graze over her breast. Her lips parted and his tongue entered. _You are my reason_, she thought with truth.

Slow agonizing pleasure jolts filled her up. His kiss was slow, using the tip of his tongue to slide across her tongue so gently she could have died in sheer pleasure. A nibble of her lips here, a deep acceptance there. What a simple thing, how intensely…. Each little fleck of that tongue sent shivers down her spine, delivering a surge of wetness below.

He made the pain seem so small. Everything new mattered, and everything old was fading.

"Careful Elena, you need to feel. Even if it hurts."

The feeling of drowning surfaced again and she buried her head in his chest. "I don't want to feel or remember."

"If you don't want to kill…"

She whimpered some and snuggled into him further. "Please-no more death. "

"I cannot promise you that. We'll keep at it, and tell no one." Again he held her close. "Stay near the next few times and I'll do my best. I don't think you could survive it."

"I couldn't, Damon. It's not me, and I don't want what's left to go," her words moved him. This is what he loved about her. For once he understood. For once he had the power to give her what she wanted. "I'm not a killer. I know you have...but..."She should never have had to face this life. He understood that when she'd died in the sacrifice. He'd wanted her to join him like this once, but that had changed. It wasn't _her_. While she was still _her_, she would be so much more 'her' than she would even know. He had to protect that, teach her, and harnesses her desires with ease despite his own desires. They had…forever.

She was still adjusting, and it would be hard. Part of him wondered why it was taking so long, but then she'd not really fed. Her face was shrouded by the occasional light hidden by the mysterious darkness of the party. She looked so young. She looked so much better than she had. This brought him such relief. "With you...i am so much more than I was. Being a vampire doe shit to you. You being a vampire can undo shit for me. I've never had a reason before."

Elena had finally fed.

No one had died.

Elena picking fights and standing up to anyone who dare challenge her…that was what he could see in her. And now, she was forced here where she didn't want to be. "I'm sorry I wanted you to get the first kill over. It was wrong of me to assume that for you."

"I'm glad…you know that you didn't let me. I might someday. I'm _scared_ Damon. Thank you," she said in the most earnest voice he'd ever heard. "I just want to forget this is real, but then… I wouldn't want to lose you."

It reminded him of his deathbed kiss. "I like you just the way you are, Elena. You won't always be scared," he said with sureness. "I won't leave you. And you know that now. I am not my brother. Good and bad, but if you can accept that.."

"You know I have. I need to earn that trust back. I'm not Katherine, Damon. I'll do whatever it takes."

Stefan, again an asshat, understood Elena's kinder nature. Damon understood the darker. As much as he hated it, she would need them both to get through this. Damon would need Stefan to remind him to hold back, and Stefan would need a swift kick in the ass to move forward. He hated to admit that, but she was worth it. "You can get stronger, take care of yourself now." He pulled back some to stare into those almond eyes. "You have to want it, fuck them all how you get there."

As Damon swayed with this lovely creature that was his, he longed to feed with her. Being careful meant his needs had to be put aside. If she got into too many sensual or sexual things too soon, it could back fire. This was _Elena_, and he had to remember that until she found her way. She was practical, simple, and lovely. This was not just some girl. Time would change her, as it did their kind. What mattered today would be trivial in another.

"was I too rough the first time?"

She laughed some, "No." he felt her smile. "i've never had it that way before. it was..."

"...yeah it was."

This was not the time and the place, but soon. Soon he would show her just how sensual things could be if she still wanted them. Did they have to return? He'd gotten what he needed from the professor and left him none the wiser, but this little successful deviation meant the world. Just a little longer…

"I want you," came her voice sullenly. "Again," she huffed with irritation. "I'm so horny. None of this seems real."

Was she listening? He did wonder. "It gets worse," he said with a small laugh. "Welcome to vampire life. Humanity and evil ...dot dot dot."

Their eyes met , and world stopped.

"Dammit." she laughed.

* * *

Stefan pulled into Matt's drive way, Jeremy rushed out when he noticed the front door was ajar. "Hello?!" he yelled, crossbow in hand.

Klaus turned his head as Jeremy rushed in. Against the wall, Matt hung at the mercy of Klaus's arm.

"Feeling a tad moody, my doppelganger dead and all."

Stefan rushed in a moment later, coming face to face with Klaus. While they stared one another down, Jeremy went for Matt. "You pushed her down and you started this."

"Get him outta here, take the car. Go now." Stefan barked at the younger Gilbert as he faced one pissed of Original hybrid. "Let Matt go. He was trying to keep her safe."

"If not me, Damon will get him." Klaus the ever so practical.

"I doubt that, as Damon got Elena." Stefan's face hardened.

"Ah, back to having nothing but revenge. Do I sense a bit of the Rippah? Tell me, how doe sit feel to know that bastard of a brother has his hands all over Elena?"

"MOVE!" Stefan yelled at Jeremy.

Klaus dropped a passed out Matt to the floor with a thick thud. "Well then, shall we?"

Once out, Jeremy tossed Matt in as fast as he could and started the car. Not waiting, he sped off.

"You, I think we have some issues-you and I."

"Where is Caroline?" The vehement in Stefan's voice caused Klaus to question him with his eyes. "Lost another one? You are really losing your edge Stefan." Klaus taunted and waited. "She isn't here," his arms became outstretched.

"And Bonnie? we know what she did."

"Good for you."Klaus laughed, clapped and bowed as a cruel half smile lit his face. "I think she's had a taste of the dark side."

"She's up to something, and she and Caroline are missing. This explains Matt."

A knock on the front door paused the eye fight, "Someone is looking for me?"

Klaus shot Stefan a look, and Bonnie pushed.

Before he could react, Stefan fell to the floor in agony.

"That's it love, slow and steady. We have all _week_." He bent over a struggling Stefan. Bonnie came to grin down at him as well. Something about that grin was off. Something in the eyes...his world was fading to black.

Staring back, Tatia grinned larger. This is definitely my kind of town.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: _Man I only have a few more days to finish! Leave a review message if you want to see Katherine or not. There is a plot thing, but I'll let you answer this part first.  
_

_For anyone who asked, I cannot get rid of Tatia…she is part of the end. I'm tired of it always being Katherine ;) For those asking about Katherine…here she comes-soon depends on you. Maybe not the expected turn with Bonnie, but at least its fresh and different. This chapter took on a life of its own. Haley was a new add as well as 's twist was not planned :O it will work out well in Caroline's plot.  
_

_Total 180 from where I was going. 3-4 chapters left. Are you ready?_

S4x19 TVD: Elena dies

They trended into the Gilbert House at 6am, and he was waiting for them. Of course they'd come here and not the boarding house.

Jeremy ran to them eyes wide and worried. "God that took forever!" He ran at Elena who looked better than she had since turning. He'd almost, _almost,_ forgotten.

Not wanting to know why or how she did, he confessed "They have Stefan." His eyes fell to Damon who stilled almost immediately. Jeremy wondered if he could run and get a camera, come back, and still snap a photo. It was eerie… yet he too froze in turn.

As Stefan's name was uttered, Elena turned and put her hand on Damon's chest, eyes hoaming in on his. "Well find him." To Jeremy she turned questioning eyes. "Who, what?"

Though she was quick, he would always be quicker, and it wasn't fast enough to stop his furious outburst following hers. "They _what? _Who?" He bit out in a scrunched face.

Anger had always transformed Damon into something like a wild panther, a stalking cat pacing just waiting to get in and rip you to shreds. The moment those words came out of his mouth, all he could see was red.

"What is it when I leave…?" Frustrated, he paced faster in the Gilbert entry way.

Jeremy's eyes fell back to Elena, "Look I got Matt, but Klaus was there…pissed. I think he was looking for you…"

Also equally pissed, Elena dropped her bag almost immediately at the mention of that name. "Matt? _Here_?!"

Goddammit, she raved. Could there be a worse time? "Damon-"

Her hunger ignited like a flame thought quenched.

A cough sounded from the next room and she ran to him despite everything telling her to run. Once she entered the next room, she was at the foot of the couch eyes up at Matt's. The poor guy slumped back. She expected to feel something closer to worry, yet her eyes zoned onto his throat. She gulped before her eyes met his.

"Sorry," Elena murmured softly eyes falling when his widened. Here comes the guilt, like a wraith coming up from the grips of hell. His heart skipped with fear, and it said everything to and about her._ I'm not human. Not anymore. I should go to hell…shouldn't I_? Elena shook herself as her limbs trembled just out of reach of Matt's.

_I can't do this! _Everything that she started now seemed so impossible. _I'll kill people_…

Elena stood up and went just outside the doorway when Damon came into it beckoning her over. Wrapped in his arms, she felt safe. The heavy cloud of doubt faded into something small, manageable, tactile. Both of the other guys in the room watched almost transfixed. The visible difference in Elena from calm, unsure, to fear was evident. Now it all sagged away as she rested her head and her body in Damon's arms.

Jeremy felt his eyes slide over to Matt. The unsaid notion was shared by both. Holy hell.

Once Elena was calm, she moved to leave when Matt called her back.

"Elena! Wait?"

Damon glared at him for a second, but Jeremy caught his attention. "What did you guys learn?" Damon wanted to give her privacy and rounded back into the foyer.

She let go of Damon as he moved away and headed back to a waiting Matt.

As Jeremy watched, Matt's heart shifted to that of concern. Elena, went back to the floor beside him, and was ready to shatter into a million shards of glass. She must feel like no one accepts her, his mind wheezed in its guilt. Stiffly, but with acceptance, Matt reached for Elena.

When she did break, it was as if flood gates were opened, the relief became a palpable thing she hugged him.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry!"

They laughed.

All the while, Elena's mind still couldn't grasp this one thing. _Stefan…why did you reject me_? It hurt, yet here was Matt accepting her. And now Stefan was gone-just like that. It was not that she regretted how things happened, they simply hurt, and there was no closure. She loved Stefan as she did Matt. She worried any time Klaus was involved.

Everyone I love, her mind whispered its taunting resonances upon her like a tidal wave rushing through the streets. How many more times until yet another person got hurt? Even in death, people were still being hurt _for_ her. _Because_ of her. But then it all stopped as something snapped. It stopped replaced with a vicious wrath. How _dare_ he take Stefan? How dare he!

Matt observed the fight or flight response in Elena with confusion. "Um…"

It had been so long since he saw her. "Hey," he rasped. His hand touched the bottom of her chin and she mustered enough strength to meet his gaze.

_Here lies Elena…_she felt her face burn slightly and knew the veins were coming.

_A_shamed of herself, Elena briskly turned her face away as the veins did surface. Once she'd fed, it was hard not wanting it. The anger riding her coat tails only fueled her rage. His closeness sparked her. Her fangs ached to be in flesh.

"Don't do that. I should be the one at your feet." Of course he was referring to her saving him. Was it just weeks ago she'd turned in this very house?

Jeremy stood facing Damon for seconds; minutes it seemed like. Then, just when Damon expected a smart ass comment, "We'll get him. Matt noticed something that'll help us. If you don't touch him."

Damon simply nodded heart heavy with worry. What had he been doing with Elena while his brother had been doing something about finding out what was going on? _Dammit, brother, if you'd just taught_ _her…_

"Damon!" Elena called from around the corner.

Before she even breathed in he was there. One look said it all…

"Matt, Elena needs to feed. Now."

Jeremy turned and entered where Matt and Elena were. Mentally preparing wasn't enough, his eyes met hers and his teared. After his pause he looked to Damon.

"She's emotional which translates into…"

"Oh."

"Yes."

Matt offered her a wrist, to which Damon grabbed it and positioned it for Elena. His gaze softened some at her repulsiveness to what Matt offered her, but it also provided her with the knowing he'd pull her away.

"Go on," Damon glowered irritated. Elena struck just as Damon caught Matt's gaze. "You feel no pain, you are relaxed."

"Yes," Matt crooned.

Jeremy hollered, "No compulsion!" as he moved it to grab Matt, Damon grabbed his forearm.

He let that sit for a second.

Damon's bitter gaze eyed his measured on, "Look sweet cheeks. Enough of the emo wah-wah. You killed an original bitch, suck up a feeding will you? Do you want it to hurt? I assure you that your sister is new. It will hurt pretty fucking bad. So if you are done, tell us what we need to know."

He dropped the forearm like it was three day old trash.

"The townies-the shit is hitting the fan. I'm seeing things." With a deep breath, Elena's eyes widened with confusion and he sighed. He'd of course told no one. Some of the more…vigilantly types had already started in on some of the other vampires once word of Rebekah missing had surfaced.

Elena was pulled away from Matt and sagged into Damon as he let the compulsion go. Her eyes remained wide, yet held a glazed look on them. Like she was high.

"She going to be ok…?"

In a breathy voice, Elena sighed, "Yes, Jer…I'll…be …ok. Go on." _God this feels so gooooood._

He felt inclined to taunt Damon for some reason. It had certainly been really _fun_. What can I do, his mind wandered.

Wait, fun? Wait-why would I want to taunt him? The depths of his mind whispered. That was just it. Everyone had been quick to anger lately. More than normal. It was like he could see an invisible fume that waved off the bodies of those affected. Right now his hand looked like a wave of heat looks like liquid off a hot surface. "Guys…it's on me."

"What?" Matt rubbed his wrist absently and readjusted. A court nod came from Damon.

"People, they have been getting really weird." He pointed to Damon, "acting more like he used to."

"When did it start?" Damon's voice held a higher than normal octave. A clear sign he was distressed.

Jeremy considered this for a moment, "At first I didn't think anything of it. I-" he trailed off not sure whether to tell them or not…"Killed Rebekah. Took a clever to the bitch."

Everyone stopped and all eyes fell on him. Jeremy didn't hesitate to Elena, "She killed you."

Damon smiled that really deathly smile full of appreciation. Elena felt a sense of relief, and Matt also sagged. "I would have done it myself had my brother taught Elena how to survive before _now_. I saw the body and knife marks. I thought it was you."

"I know, and that's why I acted. I know you…care about her, but this one was mine. But then I started to think about it…this anger. Everyone is getting that vibe, and this thing appears on them when they do."

Elena's mouth twitched. "I didn't want this life for you-"

"Well I have it. You're dead-they took everything. I told you this would happen if you didn't get away from them."

Matt sounded off, "Look this isn't the best time for a fight guys. Caroline is missing and then there is Bonnie…" he grabbed his side. Klaus had a horribly painful right hand. Sitting up on the couch Matt hadn't yet told Elena about April and Rebekah's friendship. April was the only one who gave Rebekah the time of day anymore. With Caroline missing that explained away his worry that it was indeed Rebekah's doing. _This is getting stranger by the second_, he thought. _I'd love to be home in my normal space, but-no car._

April was asking too many questions. Though their friendship was brief, he didn't think Jeremy could hold her off much longer. And rightfully so-she wanted answers about her father, yet that conflicted with Elena-her condition put her at risk. Matt understood this predicament.

"No one is protecting me. I can do that myself now. I wish you would have mentioned this _vibe_ earlier."

"Seriously, Elena. There was no right time."

Damon regarded Matt coolly, uncomfortable at Elena's nearness. She kept eying Matt- a thing he would mention to Matt.

"She needs more blood and often." Matt and Jeremy looked at Damon together, while Elena sat back on her heals looking horrified.

Grasping this faster than he expected, Matt looked Damon in the eye and nodded without pause. "I owe her everything. Consider it done."

"She can't run around town like this yet." His gazed softened when it fell on her unhappy one. To Elena he said, "Look, let him earn it and I'll leave him alone. You _need_ this."

Matt also chimed in, and Elena felt her eyes tear. While she once would have argued such a point, the desire to feed made it impossible. The fact that it was Matt offered her a sense of comfort. "OK."

He continued, "Bonnie was there. I saw her in the mirror when I was against the wall. She didn't come out, but it didn't seem right-_she_ didn't."

"They have Stefan-but why?" Elena was asking more to herself. "Klaus was pissed, but I'm dead. Bonnie couldn't change that."

Jeremy continued, "We don't know but I made a trade-" he instantly regretted his words.

Damon's eyes flashed at Matt and he was there before Jeremy could block him. Without a second's hesitation, his arm reared back and shot out. Only it stopped within millimeters of Elena's face. She gripped his fist, turned him, and slammed him against the adjacent wall. Her fangs descended as she rounded on him.

He smiled knowing he was stronger, but that she was pissed. It reminded him of his fights with Caroline all over. "He is the constant source of problems-trading when it comes to-"

"_Enough_!" Elena screamed at him. It was too much, _too much, don't hurt Matt_….

"I believe Jeremy told you not to touch him." Eyes bright and wild, she stood taller than she appeared. Another flash and they were face to face. Matt paled and Jeremy stepped back.

"Back off Elena." Damon all bit gritted out.

"He was in his home when Klaus came." Jeremy offered.

"And he was traded for STEFAN! For _him_!"

"I care about him! Back off. _He's mine_!"

Damon stopped face going slack. Stefan's words rang in his ears. "Shit." He paced. "FUCK!" Then his gazed turned on Jeremy who appeared to be hiding something. "I'm faster-"

"Try me." Jeremy dared. "You got that shit all over you. You too Elena." When matt rose, he went to the window and looked out. Jeremy followed. "Shit it's everywhere. Do none of you see it?"

"No," Matt offered uneasily.

"You need to leave." Elena's voice was hoarse, but she said it anyway. "Damon just _go_."

Snarling, Damon tossed a hand up in a 'whatever' dismissed fashion and stalked out. They jumped when the door slammed.

"OK, mind explaining that to me…" Matt said.

"Apparently it's affecting everyone." Jeremy's gaze met hers, yet he was at a loss for words. He saw it, but had no idea what IT was. "I'll leave you two."

Elena rolled her eyes to the side. She hadn't anticipated being alone with Matt so soon. In a nervous gesture, she circled a chunk of brown hair behind her ear. The movement wasn't lost on Matt who was eying her. It seemed so childlike, so normal; he almost could forget she was undead.

That pulse hung in the air like a melodious beat taunting her with each pump. Eyes straining shut, she tried to bury it and counted to ten. "So Bonnie, huh?"

"After you guys left and her powers failed, she got into some deep shit Elena."

"It's always my fault Matt."

* * *

Jeremy stood at the window watching Damon restlessly pace on the front lawn. As minutes passed so did that mirage looking effect on him. Apparently he hadn't gotten far from Elena. Hands rummaged through his mass of black hair. Had it even been combed recently? This creature was with his sister. But the whole topic of her survival had been brought up. Finding himself thankful and relieved to a degree, Jeremy tired. He really wanted to see Elena do well.

Damon paced trying to worth through the fit of rage that had just engulfed him. He rang his hands through his head, worked through the various emotions that threatened to boil over until he heard one sentence. One that rattled him to the core.

_It's always my fault Matt_.

Those words, that pain, and his heart broke all over again. This girl-this budding woman who he loved-felt as if everyone died around her. This was something he couldn't fix for her. And he'd just went after Matt, the only one she could have saved. It made sense now. Something was wrong, but what?

He didn't know why he hadn't seen It before. His and Stefan's arguments…

…_I'll gladly let the witch die._

I can't, the realization materialized in his head. If he killed Bonnie it was like killing Matt. When he turned back towards the house, he faced Jeremy. Elena would throw herself in front of Bonnie as she had Caroline, and now Matt. Shit.

Arms propped on hips, Damon swallowed his pride with his eyes on the ground. A shake of the head, a glance up, and a nod from Jeremy, Damon knew he was free of whatever the boy could see.

He'd really off'd dear old Bekah? A sneer covered his face. Too bad she wasn't missed.

* * *

Matt looked at Elena, "You know…no one's ever shown me that kind of love. I'd do anything for you. Even be the blood bag."

She sat beside him, head in hands. "Don't do anything. Just live." She wanted to say they'd survive, but that had a whole new meaning now.

They discussed what they found out at the campus. "You love him," Matt ended with.

She turned her face to look at him. "Yes." Her eyes fell, and then looked back at him. "He is worth it."

Her intensity caused Matt to gulp and nod quickly. Her gaze averted again. _Bury it bury it…._

"We have the 'Miss Mystic Falls' pageant coming up. If Caroline is a no show we'll have some major problems."

"We'll find her. But Damon can't go in plain sight. they'll kill him."

Again Matt paused, "With everything we know, will you go with me. The town doesn't know your-uh, um…"

"Vampire?"

"Yeah…they can't go. I don't even know how Caroline will be there…"

"I'll have to hide my ring...or its stone..."

* * *

Klaus stared down at a knocked out Caroline. A secret confusion sparked across his face.

Bonnie's voice greeted him. "As promised, she's fine. Just out. She was causing problems. So do you agree? I'll give you her in exchange for what I ask. We'll be even, you and I."

Klaus eyed Bonnie suspiciously. "Trading your friend, ah how things change."

"You want her right?" Her voice was tempting as he stared down at Caroline's blond locks. "I do, but preferred on her own accord. She was a bit unhappy with our kiss. Young town girls and all…"

"I gave you Stefan, to exact your sweet revenge on him. Look at him now…pathetic."

"I am impatient, love, but that one will suffer." He eyed Caroline from a different angle. "She well?"

"Yes." She circled behind him. "Revenge is best delivered sweetly. Don't ya think?"

He shook his head. "Planning takes time. You'd learn that if you were oldah."

"But this is so much faster, Klaus. And no one can figure it out. We could take everything we want from here." Bonnie voice all but purred. "Just make her forget us, start over with her. Your pet-use her. Bring in that wedge and rip Caroline from Tyler. He betrayed you too."

"Mighty fine line of offerings you suddenly bestow on me. Why?"

"Whatever way you like. You do take what you like, don't you?" Seeing his suspicion rise, she countered him. "I just want my mother. Use your witches with me…and give her to me. If all works, we can change your doppelganger back. No harm no foul."

It made sense, But Klaus was no fool. Though his face and exterior didn't show, he knew Bonnie as up to something. This was the bait. "I want my doppelganger back first."

"Working on that, but you owe me a favor. You know, ah that dark magic stuff and all." She paused and smiled at him mimicking his earlier sentiments. "Just get them all to the Pageant and I'll get you everything you've ever wanted. What about Stefan?"

Klaus smiled violently. "He will be made to forget everything. And suffer," a snarl of a smile was shared between them. "Did you get video of Elena and Damon?"

"Yep. And Rebekah's body."

"Then it shall begin. Make him _want_ to forget who he is. I need to get Elena away from Damon-handle it." With that, Klaus picked up Caroline's still form and took her home.

* * *

Haley and April stared at one another. The girl missed Rebekah, but no one seemed interested in finding her. At least now she knew why. She'd gone to the cops about a dozen times. Only Haley could answer her questions.

Haley had filled her in once April found her in the gutter last night. Everything made sense, why her father had died, this original vampire crap, and Tyler. Haley wanted Tyler back apparently. Klaus had used her, nearly sucking her dry. Even Damon had had a fill a few weeks back as he'd been drinking with Dr. Fell.

It was a sheer miracle she was alive…until she woke up hungry. Terribly hungry. April had been put off by those glowing eyes-wolf eyes.

Haley moved with an unmatched grace towards the mirror. Her eyes were normal, wolf like, but the veins under them were another story all together…


	21. Chapter 20

S4x20

A/N: Gah book Elena stayed with Stefan after all that. Seriously?…not too happy about that. Or what it could mean for the show. Or how Stefan named everyone Damon killed in the last scene he was in. What about all the people you killed? AH! Anyway, heading out of midterms so here we go once more though this one is short.

TVD: Elena dies

Tyler. Where was Tyler in this god forsaken town anyway, Haley thought to herself with dismay. Used, abused and left out to…do something. Clutching her head as a wave of pain ebbed and throbbed, she headed towards his place. It hadn't taken too long to figure out where the Lockwood's lived. April had been really helpful with that.

It had been months since they talked. Now she was like him…

Caroline finished with her bag and tossed the handle over her shoulder. It had been so lonely without having anyone to talk to. Bonnie was MIA, Elena had taken up with Damon of all people, and now Stefan wouldn't answer his phone. Tyler was the only person there these days. Tomorrow she would hand over the reins of Ms. Mystic Falls; the memory of that evening was not lost on her.

Matt smiled at Elena as the night ebbed away into the dark of night. Crickets filled the air causing her to clutch her ears in annoyance. Damon was whispering about how to tune it out, and Matt simply watched the two.

I was wrong, he thought to himself. Damon may not be the better man, but her was for Elena. He could be anything with her love. Jeremy joined them on the patio and handed Matt a cup of tea. They both made eye contact remembering the last time they'd used the tea…

"So this red haze you see?" Elena prompted Jeremy when the silence hung in the air too long. Just your normal group on the porch; Two bloodsucking vampires, A teenage boy and a quarter back.

"It's not just that." He turned to face them placing his cup on the balcony ledge. Damon's eyes followed it and remained. "It's this weird tattoo on Connor's arm before he went missing…"

"They connected?" Damon roused.

"I have no idea. The haze came after him…mostly. Now it's just insane."

Elena perked up, "I have felt someone watching me."

"When?" Damon quipped sitting up straighter.

"Sometime along when you gave me blood. I got sick…off the animal blood. I went out a lot back then. I always felt the shiver of eyes on my back."

"You were sick?" He rubbed her back as if she was ill. She nodded. "Christ, you starved all that time?" That explained why she looked so horrid.

A small smile formed on her face. "I tried to tell Stefan, but he seemed happy that I'd come back. I didn't have the heart."

Matt sat forward then. "So we have a red haze, anger, and a tattoo. What does it mean?"

Elena looked down at her phone noting Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan had not called. "Is Caroline ok?"

"Ya why?" Matt asked her inquiring. "I just talked to her-she's headed over to see Tyler."

Hmm, "The pageant's tomorrow isn't it?"

"I think you should take Matt, in case. Damon and I can look around. I can see what he can't and he can fight where I can't."

Damon made a face when he heard Matt's name, but Matt nodded and Jeremy waited. "Ok, ok." Damon waved them off.

* * *

Stefan roused from his stupor just in time to meet the end of Klaus' fist. Blood spattered from his mouth across the floor in a grotesque display of distance.

"Why, you not feeling so good mate?" Another punch. "Mah sister is dead."

Stefan smiled despite himself, "no loss there. You left her." His chains rattled as his body shook with the force of the next blow.

"Think you smart?" Klaus gave him that evil stare-smile, turned and grabbed a camcorder.

"They won't come from taking video of me."

"This is for you." Klaus set the Camera and grabbed Stefan's hair with one fist and held the video up in the other. It looked like some party…Elena…Damon…feeding.

After the fifth person, Stefan shrugged. "Oh it gets bettah."

Elena and Damon feeding off the same human. "Your brother lacks control."

Stefan flinched and Klaus watched his face change with an eerie revere. "Lost your girl to that bastard. But that won't be a problem for long."

As e clicked the view shut, Stefan was left to hang there bleeding as Bonnie came into the room. "Did you show him?"

"Yes. Took it well."

She moved with an unnatural grace as she neared him. "Stefan, Stefan. No girl wants a doormat of a man." She ran her fingers along his arm from end to end from behind as she walked. Head high, Bonnie's glare met with Klaus. "You need to get Damon away."

"I've got Stefan. Just like old times. Bait and trap, eh luv."

When she neared him, he stilled a degree. "What you don't trust _me_?"

"What do you want?"

"You of course, and I'd love Elijah's head on a platter, but you're _family_. I want what's mine, Klaus. A body."

"Tatia," he began, but she shushed him with a finger and a sardonic smile.

"When Elena's body is mine, we'll get the witches to back off on the other side. The little doppelganger whore can get tossed in with the rest of the bitches. Yours and ours together and I shall become 'human'. Once I drink the elixir of eternal life…you'll have a fresh warm body to bleed as you like, and I get all the power that is mine with an eternity to use it. Infinity as promised me."

"What _are_ you?" Stefan asked.

"Death to you, boy." Her eye nearly seemed to glow with a red ho hatred.

Stefan's eyes met Klaus's and he didn't like what he saw there.

Fear.

* * *

Caroline hadn't called Tyler, but when she rushed in and saw him holding the hand of another female, she about blew a gasket.

"Tyler, what the hell?"

The girl rose, looking like hell and tried to refine herself. "I'm Haley."

"What does that mean to me?" Hand on her hip, Caroline glared over at Tyler. A quick shake of the head jarred him from his stunned silence.

"She helped me get free of the sire bond. Klaus turned her. She's a hybrid."

Dammit I can't fight her, Caroline raved. "And I never heard of her _why?_"

He stepped forward to tell her, but his eyes betrayed him. As swiftly as she entered, Caroline disappeared leaving her car.

* * *

She was nearing the Grill on her own two feet when she spotted a familiar blond head. "Oh for god sake not you. Don't think I don't see what you're doing, Klaus!"

He turned the corner, his eyes darting around quickly and accurately. "Shh. We got a bit of a problem."

"YA we do. Why did you turn her?"

"Who," he asked incredulously.

"Haley."

"We have bigger problems. Get your friend Damon this information." He handed her the letter. 'Get out luv-there is biggah things going on and you need to get safe."

His eyes were trying to tell her something.


	22. Chapter 21

S4x21

A/N: _Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews both critical and encouraging. I'd like to take a moment and apologies for the errors that messed up the flow-it was a cordless keyboard. I have finally got a new keyboard and will be going through and correct errors in spelling, plus a few other things. Anyone interested in beta proofing my chapters let me know: Just for odd sentences, words missing or spelling errors. I'll be on twitter. I look at it and it all starts to look the same after a while. Each corrected chapter is going to read A/N: Corrected on top. If you still notice something that disrupts flow, PM me and I'll fix it. I am not a great speller, or a grammar girl so hang in with me as long as I am not too bad. This may take me over a month once I am finished. The last chapter will remain open as I make my updated changes. Trying to be done in about two more chapters here :P Did you like it?  
_

TVD: Elena dies

"So Haley, she's pretty." Caroline was still 'pretty' pissed when Tyler found her working on the last minute pageant decorations. Not bothering to turn around, she mumbled at him when he closed in. She knew his steps from anyone else's, yet refused to turn around and give him the time of day. He hadn't even mentioned a girl helped him.

Tyler approached slowly, digging his hands in his pockets as he neared her. Hybrid as he was, he knew she was a force to be reckoned with. Well, when she was angry. "Where is everyone?" Normally the entire group of friends helped out on this event each year. At had always been Caroline's _thing_ to do. Last year she was lead designer and it had been a blast.

This year, however, she was alone.

Huffing, Caroline threw her scissors down and stared ahead. "Good question, _Tyler_. Probably catering to Elena while she sucks Damon's face-or hand." She turned then. "I walked in on them earlier. They got home, talked to Jeremy. When they were done they went upstairs after some freakish thing. Of course I came over to check on her and they were doing that. I can't believe her. " She turned away then as the first hints of rage surfaced. "I can't believe _you_."

Tyler stopped himself from trying to talk. "You really don't like him."

"No, _Tyler_ I don't." She tossed some towels aside and pushed passed him to pick up paper work. Damnit, she thought irritated. I am normally not this out of control. "While I was willing at first, I wasn't when I found out what he was. But then he made me forget that. " Next a clipboard got tossed within inches of his head. "I mean why-_how_ could she be with him. Stefan loves her." Again she glared at Tyler. "I'd die for that kind of love."

Again he dodged her. "He's a good guy. It's gotta be hard to be around her with her needing real blood though."

"Yes," she mumbled. "I admit he was…slow to react. And he didn't expect her to resist his technique. Damon wasted no time."

Tyler laughed shortly, "Caroline. Really none of us can stand animal blood."

"I didn't get sick off the bag."

"You told me you had blood from the nurse. Maybe she can do both as long as she takes more live blood in?"

She nodded his way in concession. "What did I do-why did you cheat."

When he didn't deny it right off, she knew. Tears filled her eyes and she stood. "I know I am neurotic, but I don't deserve that."

Tyler knew Klaus would tell Caroline about their conversation-especially what he didn't deny. "_He_ doesn't deserve you either, then. Look at all the people he's killed. And he _saved_ the hunter I hear?"

Caroline scrutinized him with her eyes, her lips parted slightly as she ran a tongue over her teeth. Klaus had given her two notes, one especially for her and the other for Damon. He'd come back to town when news of the hunter surfaced. In his letter to her, he spoke of Tyler's cheating, their confrontation, and what everything would mean. The hunters were one of five, and there was a great chance that they could turn Elena human.

But Connor was dead.

Or so they thought. Klaus had saved him, rather than kill him. And now he was picking off council members as repayment for Klaus saving his life. Damon would be finding that out shortly. The current problem was the council. Klaus would waste no time with them, she knew this and knew exactly who Tyler was referring to when he said _he_. If he could get his blood bag back to human, she knew damn well Klaus would protect Elena any way he could. The bitch was still the cause of everyone's death. Despite all of this there was a long stream of pain from her friends. It was like it was before, and she would give almost anything not to be that girl again.

I feel so off, she thought grabbing her head. It was like she'd forgot something. Ah, there is too much shit going on.

Looking over Tyler as he struggled to explain, she simply shook her head. While she was not so swift to be cold, part of her yearned for something different. But then Elena would always be Klaus's concern.

Elena, Elena. Her anger stirred like a hot splash of water.

All she really needed was to become human, have a kid, and then die. It was almost a joke now when you considered how many times she died. Caroline shook herself again. What the…hell? "Save it Tyler."

"Caroline…" he reached for her arm and she stood still.

Without turning, "Was it more than once? Answer me that." A second passed and her eyes closed. Slowly, she faced him. "Once is a mistake Tyler. More than once is a choice. We're though."

Her eyes fell, his hands went into their pockets, and time stopped. Not too long ago she would have run away with him-anywhere. Now, it was time to run away from people like him.

"Caroline-"

"I'm coming to get my car later. I don't want to see your face when I am there."

* * *

Damon read the notes with his name on it. Jeremy had said that Caroline was around, but she had not come in. Eyes darting around, he presumed Barbie caught Elena and him in a blood share. "Oh, great."

Descending the stairs, Damon entered the kitchen waving a note around at Matt and Jeremy. "Klaus wants to meet. He has Connor-_alive_." Two hands came to rest on the counter as two pair of eyes noted the letter.

Jeremy breathed in, "You know that's a trap. Conner wants you guys dead."

"I know." Rolling his eyes, he tapped the edge of the letter on his palm as he neared the sink. "Eh, what else is new? The question is why." Damon looked over at Matt who was nursing a bruised arm. He had to hand it to him; the guy was feeding Elena on a regular basis. His eyes narrowed as his shoulders swung back and worth. "You OK?"

Matt quickly rolled down his sleeve and wavered on the stool. "Yeah, I'm fine." He knew Damon didn't care one way or the other.

"You're feeding her a lot. Take vitamins they make you super strong."

Unnerved at Damon's poised fixed gaze, "It's the least I could do for her." Vitamins?

"Can you take her to the pageant today? I'll meet you guys there. Can't go out in public just yet. Badass hunter on the loose…"

Matt's eyes widened. "Um, sure."

* * *

Stefan was missing, and here I am going to a pageant of all places, Elena scolded herself. She looked over at Matt with a brief smile. "Did he say where he was going?"

There were faces missing. Over the last few days, council members had been slaughtered-picked off one by one.

"No…he knew you'd only try to go after him."

Elena drove in silence. With a sigh, she dialed Caroline for the third time. No answer. "Great."

Matt glanced over at her, "she's mad. No one helped her with any of it this year. Bonnie is MIA…and not herself…you're still-"

"I know." Suddenly, Elena pulled over to the side of the road. "What are we going to do?"

Matt laughed for a second. "Which part? The haze, Caroline or Bonnie…"

"It's like the town has gone mad. My neighbors were throwing their tree trimmers at one another." Placing her hands along the sides of the wheel she considered his words. "You get the feeling something else is going on here? Like we're missing something?"

Matt shrugged.

A large boom blasted in the background rattling the windows of the car. Both Matt and Elena jumped out of their skin as the window shards broke around them. As fast as she could, Elena grabbed Matt and covered her body over his. Smoke filled the street seconds later.

Sirens sounded off seconds later, and they exited the car with wide eyes. "Holy shit", Matt muttered. "What was that?"

Darting for her purse, Elena dialed Damon.

* * *

_Ring, ring_. That damn phone, Damon cursed under his breath. Stirring awake suddenly, he realized that the building was in flames around him. With vampire speed, Damon quickly jumped up and grabbed the phone. "ELENA! Are you ok?"

Her anxious sigh of relief sounded off on the other end. "Yeah the car windows blew out. Where are you?"

Static.

Looking around, he noted the building the note told him to meet Klaus at. This must have been one of Connors bombs. "You don't want to know." Looking around he saw the bodies of the Sheriff Forbes and Mrs. Lockwood's bodies lying on the floor. "He's targeted council members. Fuck."

"Get out Damon I have a bad feeling." Static filled the line stronger this time. "Damon? Damon!"

It went dead.

* * *

"Elena?" Clipping his phone off, he brushed himself off and climbed through the rubble. Connor was definitely _not_ dead. But what was going on here? Stefan was gone, Bonnie had gone off the rails, people were rage filled, and bodies were piling up. Something was definitely off.

He'd nearly been killed himself. Thank god for vampire hearing, he though with a snarky smile. Well, at least he had surprise on his side…

* * *

Elena was busy calling out Damon's name; she didn't notice Bonnie slip up behind Matt and inject him with something. When she turned Klaus stood before her. "Hello darling. I fancy your feeding back at the college. Props to you, as they say? Stefan just loved seeing it." His eyes bore into hers, their irises constricting and expanding as she felt herself calm. The urge to stop pulling against him became more of a need. "Too bad you won't be needing those lessons anymore. We're going to make you a little human again. Come with me…"

"I got the boy." Bonnie said over her shoulder.

"Wonderful, Tatia." He waved his Hybrids over." Load em up," Klaus directed his hybrids to load Elena and Matt over their shoulders and they did. "Follow her, and I'll meet up with you."

Tatia eyed him, "Where are you going?"

"Be a lovely and get the van. I'm going to check Connors work. I haven't gotten to play in any of this."

* * *

Katherine looked down at her phone that rang for over five times. "Stefan, how nice to hear from you. Does Elena know?"

Bonnie's voice laughed over the phone. "Not exactly. Why don't you come and get him."

Tatia watched as they loaded the bodies into the van. She saw the fear in Klaus's eyes. He'd have a plan up his sleeve, and she wanted another option. Pulling out Stefan's phone-she'd found it. Klaus wanted more Doppelgangers, so he'd make Elena human and expect her to wait to get into the body. She wanted it now, but seeing this particular name gave her an idea. _I am not going to carry a child for nine months_, she thought with irritation_. I'll borrow another's. And I know her well_, she sneered. BUT it would keep her safe if he wanted to keep Elena alive. But the witch's body was annoyingly weak, and Bonnie's soul hummed under her skin like the plague.

_You'll get your mommy, dear_.

"Damon is a little…all over the place right now. You've missed sooo much. Tell ya what? Little Elena is a _vampire_ now." She laughed teasing the older vampire. "If you come, I'll deliver her and Stefan to you. We got a chance to get her back to human-where she'll die of old age. Klaus will pump all that blood over the years. He can make it so that Stefan doesn't remember her." Of course she didn't know Elena took up with Damon. "You want that right? For your Stefan."

Katherine eyed her phone, "Listen you twit-"

"Look you little bitch," she started. A piercing scream sounded off over the receiver. "That's your play thing. You still love him don't you? I suggest you bring your pretty little self to the address I'll text you as soon as possible-for his sake. I know all about you, but I know you fear Klaus. I can promise he won't hurt you. Little Bonnie can have her mommy back. You get to see Stefan in one piece. Sorry about Damon, though."

Katherine's eyes widened. "Who is this?"

"_Bonnie_. See you pissed me off when you all fucked with my mom." _I love this act_! "We got ourselves one of the Five-Klaus wants Elena human so he can use her. She needs to pop out a kid too. We have Matt here for that."

"Why do you want me there? I'm not young and stupid."

Bonnie snorted. "Of course not. You need to keep Stefan busy."

Katherine countered, "Klaus can use compulsion him-". She stopped the car growing frantic.

"Nuh uh. He loves her so much he has shown a particular resistance to it." A long silence filled the line.

"And what guarantee do I have you'll keep Klaus away?"

"My life, I'll bind myself to my word. Elena has burned some bridges-" She started to laugh. "She started going around with Damon, _too_. I have a task for you. Bring me the blonde Barbie-her head-when you come." The phone call ended and Katherine stared ahead.

"Shit," she mumbled to herself as her hands darted along the steering wheel. "She has Stefan." This wasn't like the other times, she considered. A photo text came in and Bonnie showed her a picture of Stefan and several other people-witches most likely. Elena was tied up to the left, Matt at Stefan's feet like she'd lined them up just for this. "Fuck."

She turned her car around and headed back to Mystic falls.

* * *

- 2 chapters to go!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: TVD: Elena dies

* * *

A/N: This has a lot of info and starts up the ending. The last chapter will have some resolutions, some twists, and a last special scene. Not all endings are happy, but the one we are wondering about…will be special.

* * *

The cold hard cement moved under her…"Oh my head", Elena mumbled slightly. _It's me spinning, not the floor_. When she was able to rise, she took in her surroundings with burning eyes.

Stefan was tied to a chair, almost lifeless, while Matt was breathing deeply at his feet. As she moved to reach for him, a foot knocked her back. "Uh-uh."

"Bonnie?" Elena asked in her hoarse voice. Her hair was matted to her head with traces of blood in it. _Gross_.

The teen slighted her head and regarded Elena. A weird smile lit her face then, and she chanted in Latin. "She's up people! Let's roll."

Eleven bodies emerged from the darkness to form a circle around them, and Elena tried to back up. Bonnie reached out with her hand and an invisible grip lifted her from the group. "Bonnie!" Elena muttered.

"Name's Tatia," she said and looked over Elena like a fine specimen. "Bonnie is…a bit...out of it." She played her fingers wide as a magician would.

"_Where is she_?" Elena demanded and lunged for her.

Elena's eyes bulged as she grabbed at the force holding her. Tears slipped down her face as she thought of Damon. Where was he? Was he ok?

Reading her face, Tatia spoke up. "I took care of your boy toy. Don't worry-soon you won't remember a thing. Good to see some family fire in you-finally. I was beginning to wonder."

"Playing with the food again?" Klaus's voice rose from behind the people chanting. When he emerged, he looked her over dispassionately. "Is it working?"

"Yes, abet slowly. She's resisting me."

He looked down at Elena as he spoke to Tatia and smiled deviously. "You were incredibly passionate once."

She shrugged.

A squeak left Elena's lips, "Careful love, don't suffocate her just yet." He moved fully in font of Elena as he spoke, " I could have cared _less_ if you'd died," he raved at Elena, "But luck has given me something this day. The five and the witches can bring you back." He got a raised eyebrow at Tatia, "The witch's powers…?"

She smiled at him, "Unlocked as I suspected. They didn't _take_ it from her-no one could."

Klaus laughed, "You have the witch, why make the mother human? She can bring mommy dearest back to kill me again."

"Exactly, but not as you suspect, my sweet." She gave him her most devious smile. "As I had long hoped, a Bennett did protect the Petrova line, but I need the mother human first. She was trying to dilute me-can you believe that?"

"I am going to do to her what they did to me. In a fashion that is. Lay her out on a table and drain her every few days for the rest of her life. And get an heir you'll never see, Elena. _Fantastic_!" He said when Elena's face contorted. "Don't like the idea, do you? Fitting end for you." As he stared at her, Elena understood the scope of Katherine's fear of this man. "Let her down and keep her down love, until we have an heir lets be cautious."

"You going to kill her _again_?" Tatia asked. "You've done it with a temper before."

"Dilute you?" Elena asked confused. She'd been listening in and didn't want to hear about Klaus killing her again.

"She made a deal to make me immortal after the spell went into effect. I gave up _everything_ for them. This was _not_ what I had in mind. The more of you that are born, the more I forget myself. So…I have a plan for that."

"You-"

She smiled, "Oh yes. That distraction at the house was all me. And you just _ate_ it up! Once you turned, I escaped right into Bonnie. Poor Bekah, but I have to hand it to her. Always a short fused girl."

Looking back to Klaus as her hands began to work over a bowl she said "A deal was made to get Bonnie's mom back to her alive; for me the line of power between mom and daughter will once more be in effect. No one considers the consequences for what they ask."

"But Esther will-"

"She _can't_ my love. Not while I am free and pull from Bonnie and mother-she'd have to find her own way. This was the path she made way back as a fail safe, but I am older than she knows. I can be crafty like Esther too, Klaus. I promise you, your mother cannot break through this. Hell, I am in the body itself!"

His eyes followed her, daring her. "I do not trust you."

"Bonnie's 'sisters' bound her the night she tried to save Elena, but we have undone that here tonight. They wanted to keep her as a vampire too! So you couldn't make more of your hybrids, and your mother was there for it. That's why it was so easy to get in-don't you see? Mom is alive now, Bonnie dear," she said to herself as Klaus rubbed his hand over his face. "I will restore what is yours, then I will get what I want."

"A bit complicated, Tatia." Elena noticed he was far from happy. His eyes met hers and she shrugged.

"I've had a long time to watch, wait, and see. The will to survive runs strong in us Petrova's, Elena. You are an enigma that even I do not understand about myself. How many times have you died in the span of two years?" She snickered. "Was it worth it? You're cursed, not even death will save you."

Bonnie's mother whimpered from somewhere within the room. Klaus looked over at her, her eyes wide and skittish. "Do as she says, and you can have your daughter back. You will remain alive and with your daughter. Understood?"

"All of their power can be used to get me into that body. _Or a_ body. Klaus will make them forget we were here." _He gets his blood bag and I get a new lease on life. _She looked down at Elena once more. "Surely you know how your Damon loved. Is that not how you understand love to be? All I wanted was for my Klaus and Elijah to be with me forever. Elijah was too interested in his morals. His mother thought me a whore. You understand it, don't you Elena? Loving two men deeply, on eof them thinking himself better?"

"I am not in love with Stefan. Not anymore…he doesn't think he's better."

"He still is in love, but his qualm is his guilt. You were, until he turned his back on you with his grief. Scum really," she said over at him. "At least he will turn it off. Elijah did the same to me."

Elena became livid and fought against the power surrounding her. "You got what you wanted, but you didn't want to pay the price. You don't want to sacrifice anything for anyone. You're going to use me."

"_Elena_, Esther made that price against me…turned nature away from me-", she stopped as if she were talking to a useless child. "You were in on the plan to hurt MY love. Did you expect any less?"

"Maybe it turned away from you when you chose yourself over everything else." As the words left her mouth, a sheering pain rippled along her skin. Tatia smiled down at the weakling. "So glad I can torment that attitude out of you."

Elena considered the tale when she got a break as Tatia moved over to talk with Bonnie's mother. When Tatia came back, she seemed like she'd calmed down. "Why are we so special?"

"_I_ am special, my dear. You are but a 'thing' with qualities. You are _nothing_ like I was. I had immortality at my feet. Esther couldn't outright kill me, so she did this to me-you and Katherine-to weaken my soul. She effectively ripped part of me away each time one of you is born. It hurts, Elena."

Hadn't Rebekah said the same to her once? "Then why do you want to be a vampire?"

She sighed, "Long ago, Elena, Immortals walked the earth and protected everything. I only wanted my lovers by my side. But either nature deemed me unworthy when the spell was made or she did something. I became a fraction of what I was instead, and when they became undead. I could have lived with that-only Esther lied to me. I have no idea if it was one or both, but the balance was disrupted. I was never the same after that."

Klaus's eyes became stern, "What are you talking about?"

"_Katherine_ is on the way. It's my 'plan for that'. You want Elena to bare another child to continue this _thing_ when she is human. The only way to keep myself sane, dear, is to become stationary-a vampire. But Elena needs to be human once more to kill the paradox of it all. It works out for both of us."

"The balance," Klaus offered.

"I need my own body-we cannot be the same _kind_. You can be assured I will not harm her; not her body anyway." When he moved to talk she waved him off with her free hand. "I will not wait until she bares it for you. I have waited too long already. I could forget myself by then. I want a stronger body. Besides…I love you and you _deserve_ an army at your feet, my love. Katherine is most like me anyway. Elena was the shadow of the innocent idiot I was."

Klaus seemed to relax a degree. She'd one upped him, but he still got what he wanted. "When we fell in love?"

"As you once told Elijah, 'those times were long ago'. I want power. When I am Katherine…I will get myself fully restored. Again-it will not harm your double as I will be _more_."

"How long have you been watching?" How long ago had he even said that? He laughed, "I am stronger than Katherine…"

She sneered, "Since I died, my love. And you will be, but not for long. Think of Elena as a backup plan. And they tied her to me so you won't have any ideas about harming me." She gazed at him, "Did you think I would have no other plan? I _know_ you."

"What about the soul?"

She shrugged. "Bonnie needs her mother back. Bring the woman! A deal is a deal."

Klaus let his menacing glare follow Tatia. "I didn't find Damon in the rubble."

"Oh, well. "

Elena hollered as the chanting became unbearable. With each word she felt as if her skin were being ripped off. "Go on and compel her now. Matt-awaken."

Matt's eyes flew open as he sat up. "Where are we?"

Klaus captured his gaze, began speaking, and Elena fought harder against the grip. "You're getting weaker darling. Can you feel it you self-righteous fool?"

"Why!" Elena cried.

"I was promised eternal life with those I loved and I have lost _everything_. I want what I was promised. A simple thing really."

Candles flickered against the wind that surged. "You…all...along?"

"Oh yes. And when I am done with you-with her-this town will fall on its _knees_. I had to make sure you turned so I could come over from the other side. Bonnie missed her mom and you so much she had no idea…" she smiled. "Well, you know. Easy peasy."

Is she serious, Matt pondered at the crazy look in Bonnie's eyes? He remained small and silent as he looked around. Why was he here? What was she doing with Elena?

"Stefan," Elena garbled. "Let him go, he did nothing."

"Klaus was wronged, sweetie. Either he'll become a friend or die a foe. I rather like his…darker side. Reminds me of someone I knew." Her gaze traveled over to Klaus. "I'm going to get your soul restored and torment it all through the rest of your days. And no one will even remember you, Elena. Not even your own child."

Stefan seemed to stir then, Tatia's eyes met Klaus's. "Your turn."

Grabbing Stefan by the chin, he forced him to look in his eyes. "Do you love this girl?"

He looked over at her and broke, "Yes."

His eyes found hers and they bore his sorrow so deep, Elena found herself lost in an abyss. _What have I done_?

"Would you forget her willingly if I could give her, her humanity back, take away the guilt? Would you let go of your own accord?"

"Let go?" Stefan seemed drugged almost, but he listened.

_No, Stefan don't!_

Klaus smiled down at him. "I want to be Brothas…friends, and family. Blood…for her humanity. You owe me for what you did to me."

Stefan's eyes graced over Elena. "You're going to make her human anyway."

"But Tatia doesn't have to take her body." His gazed traveled back over to her. Stefan had been out during the whole chit chat. "She called Katherine. A fitting end for the wrench that ran from me, I suppose. Damon is dead. Everything could just go away," he lied with ease. "It will be like you were never here."

Tears filled his eyes.

"You saw the video of her and Damon at the party…Elena could be with Matt now, have a few kids, and go to college. Your brother won't have hurt her…"

"Just like before?" He said restrained.

"Stefan no! I loved Damon. I can't be with Matt!"

His eyes were wrought with indecision. "I'm sorry Elena. I listened to you last time. I can't live with the guilt. I just can't. I still love you. You won't remember any of us."

"Elena?" Matt's voice rose finally. "Who is Damon?"

_Oh no_…"Stefan please."

"I-I can't." He stopped struggling then and looked at Klaus. "You give your word-not that it's worth anything."

"Oh, I doubt that Steffie." He knelt down to his level patting a shoulder. "It's all in how you word it. Just think how much better she'll be."

Bonnie's body went behind Stefan so he couldn't see her laugh. "This is how I remember you, Klaus. Maybe we can all have what we want."

Elena's scream pierced the air. "Damon!"

* * *

Katherine could hear the fair Elena screaming her lungs off below. Trepidation filled her body as she paced in fear. Only Klaus could do this to her. And now Tatia? What was going on?

"We can hear you thudding up there, darling. C'mon down! Just sucking the vampirism out of dear old blood bag down here."

Klaus looked up at Katherine's pacing, "Must you use so many clichés?" Klaus looked over at her aggravated. Katherine's face barely entered the room.

Tatia shrugged. "I've had no voice for a thousand years. Kill me for being corny."

"Poor excuse."

Katherine descended the stairs careful to keep an eye on everyone. "Where is Stefan?"

"Just here, love." Klaus moved aside and Stefan stared straight ahead.

In a whisper she asked, "What did you do to him?"

"As promised his undying fixation on Elena is done and over. We made him forget her. All that love was almost sickening, but go see for yourself."

Tatia shuddered clearly unimpressed with Katherine's fixation on Stefan. "I don't know _how _I ever saw anything in Elijah."

Katherine went over and knelt by him. "Are you ok?"

He nodded as Klaus unbound him from the chair. Matt moved aside still confused. A few seconds of rubbing his wrists and he looked to Klaus who nodded back. "Free to go, Mate. Does it hurt anymore?"

Stefan felt his body move, adjusted himself, and for once was at ease. It was the perfect drug to the pain of seeing _her_ like _that_. "No."

"That's the spirit." He cheered Stefan on. " And what of the girl?"

Stefan regarded Elena and shrugged. She was weak, lying on the floor, as she was. "Don't care much."

Next, Stefan looked at Tatia who seemed to glow bright with life. He could almost see her face shining through Bonnie's-like a faint overlay. Her eyes were cold and calculated. Then he looked at the woman who stood before him. It was obvious she cared for him, but he felt nothing. "Do you ever give up?"

Katherine's hopeful face fell and she turned a glared on him. "Ah, the Ripper. How quaint, Klaus. You and I both know that this is not _Stefan_."

He laughed at her, "oh really? Do you even _know_ him? Do you know what he wants? The only thing Stefan has loved more than blood was her. You're getting desperate in your old age, Katerina."

Tatia spoke softly, "You wanted him, you got him. And free of Elena."

"Good," Klaus moved over to Katherine who shrank back a degree. "See now. Hear how the heart doesn't even skip a beat? No lies. He has 'forgotten' her. Good riddance. Go to him," he said bored.

Tatia moved behind Katherine but far enough not to rouse suspicion. She nodded when they were within a line Katherine hadn't noticed on the floor. The chanting resumed, Elena screamed, and Katherine waited for Stefan to move. And he did, but away from her.

When she moved to follow him, she found herself stuck. "What the _hell_?"

"I promised not to hurt you…but _they didn't_."

"Why is she screaming?" Katherine gritted out through clenched teeth. Klaus smiled at her. "Fun times."

Tatia motioned to the circle at Katherine's feet. "Old age! I'm going to torment this bitch for the rest of her life. Where is my head?" she slapped Bonnie's head along the side. "Bring out the mother too."

Klaus looked over at Tatia for a second perplexed. "You lost your mind _a long_ time ago woman."

She stared down Katherine. "Figures. And that is why I am going to have so much fun with you, pretty girl."

Katherine's eyes widened but she remained fierce. "What do you want? Barbie was long gone after the explosion cleanup started. You killed her mother…what did you expect?"

Klaus's eyes darted between them. "What is she talking about?" A faint glow encapsulated Katherine as the chanting became harsher. She itched at her skin and Tatia watched with amusement.

Katherine laughed, "Oh this is _great_. She wanted me to bring her Caroline's head." Just as she said that, it was her turn to scream.

* * *

"Look," Damon was saying to Professor Shane, "we don't have time. There is something _inside_ Bonnie that is causing the red haze. Elena and Matt have gone missing as well as Stefan."

He considered this a moment and was curious about the red haze. Jeremy came in behind them a few minutes later after having arrived. Damon had called once Elena was a no show.

Jeremy nodded. "Only I can see it. Glad I got a hold of you…" he sat on the opposite couch from Damon holding a mug. "Bonnie started acting weird," he thought back and gave his best guess."

"Glad you got to the father before he came to harm. It's been a while then." With a heavy sigh, Professor Shane decided to get right into the mess of information he had to give. "So you asked about the five. The Five are protected by the Originals. They have this deal," he was saying as he flipped through the book. "Klaus had to save him, and Connor isn't allowed to touch them in turn." He flipped some more. It was a page with Elena's face on it. "That's odd."

"What?" Jeremy and Damon asked in unison.

"The Five also protect against the Unseen one."

Two pairs of questioning eyes waited. "And?" Damon prompted. Shane held up a hand, "there is a legend about guardian's here. One of them turned evil…their blood was special and powerful, but few remained. At that time," he read aloud, "she walked to keep the balance."

"She?" Jeremy asked tilting his head to the side. "Here?"

Shane nodded and then read on, "A woman of incredible power and strength. Power of the blood-something old…" he sighed and held up a picture of the girl.

Damon sat up straight, everything making sense suddenly. "_Shit_."

Jeremy looked over at him, "What?" exasperation filled his features.

"Your sister is a double in an age old spell."

Jeremy thought about this for a second. "And?"

Shane looked over at Damon after he'd finished reading. "It's no surprise he'd," and he pointed to Jeremy, "be chosen to guard the house of the vessel. No more than a Bennett and Petrova were friends."

Jeremy stood then, "WHAT!?"

Professor Shane looked up and closed his book. "Elena is a doppelganger of an ancient being that has been cursed to hell. It's why her blood is so special…why it has properties it does. If this being is inhabiting your friend," he looked over to Damon, "And your lady has gone missing…"

"The witch never mentioned anything about Elena and this first being. Err…Esther never did."

Shane nodded, "I wonder if they knew _what_ she was. We know they used the first doppelgangers blood in the vampire spell. We never knew why though. Maybe that is why she was cursed to hell? I don't know much about these immortals-Guardians. They appear to be-well-not exactly human, though they look it. It explains the disruption in why Elena has a hard time feeding and with control."

Damon sat forward again. "Explain."

"There are two occurrences of the same being. It's a paradox."

"Elena was fine until she turned. She would already have been one."

"Not exactly, because she was in a different state of being, Jeremy." He clasped his hands. "It's a classic paradox like we see on sci-fi TV," Shane offered. "Once Elena became one of the undead…it _did_ something since Katherine was already one. So we know Tatia is not undead-but that's it so far." He looked through the book. "Nothing else, she just vanished."

So Jeremy surmised, "Now, if all the doppelgangers remained human, they would be separated by five hundred years or so. No chances of meeting one another, so no problem. This is when the hunter appeared, when I saw him after she turned. Like within days and when the haze started. As a human she was fine."

"The way Bonnie explained how Elena turned vampire to me had me puzzled. She also seemed off her game, like she was struggling. I assumed it was from the loss of her friend."

"Why?" Jeremy asked him in a rushed tone. "She never said she was having trouble."

Shane clarified, "More like _when _she had trouble. Her mother's loss was still fresh in her mind."

"Crap," Damon muttered. "So she let her in."

"The day of it…in the house, specifically yes, but she didn't realize it." He nodded. "The Original brothers…they loved a woman. What was her name?"

Damon thought to himself. He'd heard the name…"Tatia."

"Wait," Jeremy asked. "Bonnie said she lost her powers."

Shane opened his book and turned to the page with the image of Elena once more. "This is her, but here she is named in her old dialect 'Tatiana'. While there is no modern name, they say here that she became violent and unstable. She was the last one. My guess is that when Elena turned, it upset whatever was holding her in place."

Jeremy was confused on one thing, "So Elena and Katherine cannot coexist? As undead?"

Shane gave, "My guess is that they won't have to. Tatia, if she is free and roaming, will use Elena's body."

Jeremy countered, "But you said the five guarded-"

Damon's hands were under his chin, "Jeremy-pause for a second here. Klaus wants a blood bag. If the five have abilities…I bet he tries to make her human. It's what I would do. I mean the hunter is obviously not his concern-only her."

Jeremy fought that with, "Bonnie has no power-"

"Klaus _has thousands_ at his whim. Even if she is bound, even if the witches wanted Elena to stay dead, that isn't going to stop an ancient being from getting what she wants."

"She could go for Katherine, but she'd have to bring her to a place of power-here." Shane closed his book, and Damon's phone vibrated.

Shane started again focusing more on Jeremy now that Damon's brow was drawn down as he listened to a voice mail. "No, one will have to die. The shit will keep hitting the fan until the unbalance is situated. The red haze…it comes when Tatia is here. But it is not her direct doing. The hunters are the only ones who can see it, and it will be solid on her as opposed to others. Until then, this soul-Tatiana-has free reign. It is why she was able to come through in the first place. Once Elena was in transition the doorway would have been thin. If she died…"

"…It would blow open." Jeremy finished. "So we were distracted."

And Damon added slowly, "And Bonnie inhabited. We've been played this entire time. So we kill Kat, and close the doorway."

"I doubt," he said standing and flattening his shirt, "it will be so easy. This soul will try to take the body, but that is the only time we have to kill it for good. We must break the reason for the doorway in the first place. Esther made more than one mistake when she did this curse. All of them are tied together…pieces of her are in Kat and Elena. Thankfully, Elena had no children."

Damon interjected, "We have a bigger problem," he said focusing on Jeremy. "Katherine left me a voice mail. She said she's gone after Stefan. Also that they said I was dead, but that this call was an 'in case'."

Both men stared ahead, "Fuck," Jeremy yelled and threw his mug. Coffee spattered all over the floor and couch.

"She's going to kill Elena."

Damon closed his phone, "No-she's going to make Elena human and Take over Katherine. If we don't hurry, we'll never see them again."

* * *

Caroline's face visibly sagged as she stared over her mother's body once more. She'd lost everything in such a short time. Tyler stood beside her in the morgue looking at his own mother.

"This is _her_ fault. Everyone keeps dying because of _her_." Raged filled her to the core. Like a diamond sparkled its endless depths, there was no end to the hate she felt inside. "I _hate_ her."

A voice jolted them both out of their remorse. "I can fix that. Tell me where she is."

Tyler and Caroline looked at one another. "You want your old lives back? I can do that, but she has to die. Preferably with the demon inside her."

"Caroline-" Tyler warned when Connor shot him point blank. His body flew back and sagged against the wall.

"We have limited time. And…?" He asked Caroline with a gun pointed at her face.

"I know where they are…or close. She wants me dead." They stared at one another. "Can you really make us human again?"

"Yes," Connor said without hesitation. "Who told you this?"

"Klaus." _Do I even want to be human anymore_, she wondered.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Qetsiyah was the witch who taught Esther in my version. Silas, Tatia, and Shane are all older, but came into contact with this area the same time Esther's family did. It had to be a family thing and a way to explain the doppelganger origins. This is diff from the tv as far as I know . I believe Shane said this name in the episode he did that little museum speech. I made up my own little thingy with that. ;) this may be a bit boring, so sorry for that but it was the easiest way to get over this hump of who Shane is. I've struggled with 4 chapters and none of them shine like I want so this is the best I can do. Much of it is his pov and a phone call. We will soon have some DE, don't worry. Getting the climax out of the way so to speak.

TVD: ELENA DIES

Shane paced.

Damon and Jeremy had taken a short walk to discuss what would happen to Elena. During this time he called Klaus. "We have a problem. Damon is alive and Katherine left him a message. Where is my witch?"

Klaus laughed. "You and your witch. She is _fine_," he said glancing over at Tatia. "Cunning as ever. You will get your wish. This expression…you gave the necklace to Tatia…the one with the power of these deaths. How is our hunter to be?"

"Planning your demise, friend. And yes, I have. I cannot do magic myself, you know this. Just mind tricks and manipulations. How is Stefan coming along?"

Klaus looked over at him as he dangled the phone across his cheek. "A bit sappy for my taste. But he's forgotten dear old Elena."

"Ah, those Petrova women. Soon, Elena will be human and docile. You will have hybrids that are sired to you once more, a fully functional ripper, and his dead brother. Tell me…does he want to kill Damon yet? Don't worry yourself over the hybrids. The last batch created a mutiny, no?"

"I have my own reasons for needing this cure. I want the lot of them _dead_. You hear me? After what they did no one is getting that cure." Klaus was adamant yet savage as he spoke. "Regardless, you used me and for what purpose I am unsure. I _will_ find out, Mate."

Shane blanched over the phone. It was the threat of remaining like this-this humanity-that struck him hard in the stomach and rolled off his limbs like white fire. _How dare he_, Shane thought aloud. Qetsiyah had tricked him into losing his powers once-he would not let another fool keep him from his birthright.

Ah, what it would feel like to have power...Shane set himself still with excitement. Thinking it over himself, he _did_ have plans for her. That included Bonnie's flesh once more. Now that Tatia was within her own (Katherine's) flesh, it was time to get things rolling. It was clear to him that Klaus was evading the obvious. This time that little bitch witch would be the sacrifice and undo this horrid story. And Esther's little family of vampires…they'd go with her.

He'd waited for this moment for centuries. And she would pay…

Klaus was continuing his charade of meaningless words on the other end. "Remind me why I have kept you alive? Where is Haley?"

Laughing, Shane changed tact. "I have given you all that you asked for thus far. I cannot manipulate everyone. That is your expertise. Do with them as you wish."

From the background he heard Tatia giggle. Ah, she must have vampire hearing now. He grinned to himself. Soon she will be restored and Silas would rise.

"Why this interest in Silas yourself?"

Shane lifted an eyebrow. "The first Immortal? Isn't it obvious?"

He heard Tatia, "Come love. Forget this man's strange fantasies. I want what is mine from Elena. Then you can do with her as you like."

She was a cunning bitch if ever he saw one. But she loved life- and death even more- and she had instilled fear into Klaus with her ability to think ahead. She loved power just as equally as he. So she had enacted her plan already, Shane thought with thankfulness. This had been fun, but the time for tiresome had made itself known. These people were the most _exhausting_ joke he'd ever seen. He was aware Tatia was within Bonnie-hell he'd helped plan it. All of his manipulations had worked thus far.

Even dear ol' Klaus.

But this thing was about to blow up in their faces. What Damon and Elena had-_have_…it was dangerous. It was _real_. He'd never thought that it would become what it had. Apparently he had misjudged her. They needed everyone in place. Bonnie to bring Qetsiyah back, Elena human to sacrifice her, and Tatia to regain her rightful birthright. With her help, they would raise Silas to his former glory.

Tatia was not happy about him bringing back Qetsiyah, but she wanted to play with her before they used her to undo the binding that she started so long ago. The witch would thus be bound this time. Shane had Bonnie completely under his spell, and once the soul was bound to her body, Qetsiyah would have no escape. She'd have to obey…All that power would come under his hands once more. And once Silas rose, and learned who really killed his beloved, Shane knew he'd have no problem attaining his brother's help to drain any witch of that power to stop them. Together they could rule the world.

Qetsiyah would perish just as she sent Tatia to her death.

It was more than just the blood. Tatia had willingly given that to Esther under false pretense. And just when she had become weakened, Qetsiyah had struck her down. All to gain the love of Silas. But then he'd found out about the killing. Loss ate him alive because he could not free her. Esther was slaughtered by her own son. Fearing for her own life, the witch had run. She bound Esther to her coffin and that stupid necklace to safe guard the future. Neither of which they could find.

She'd taken all of Shane's power with her leaving him a husk of what he once was. Forever locked in time-forever _human_. She'd made sure any of Tatia's descendants and likenesses would die and tear apart Tatia's soul apart from the very grave. It was the blood that had been the key, but then that witch hadn't expected Bonnie to raise Elena. That had been their opening. With the decedents dead, Tatia would lose herself. Whatever Klaus became would be alone-never a threat to her precious spirits. And finally, it would keep Tatia in her hole of suffering forever locked from Silas.

Sadly, with no other alternative, Shane had to put his brother down. There was no spell he could find, no witch strong enough, no mind tricks to make him forget his lover. Now was the time to rise.

Bonnie had been weak and easy to manipulate and hypnotize. Now they have a reason to make her even more compliant. When he caught up on all the juicy details, the deeper his hold on her had become. Then he did the same to the pastor and to Klaus, as well through Haley.

No one seemed to think that he was old. Possibly creepy, maybe having a hand in everything, but never fully suspecting exactly what Shane himself was. That had all tied in with Elena. Once he had Bonnie it was a no brainer. Klaus had a little payback, and it would distract he brothers just long enough. Once he had Bonnie he'd gotten to Elena.

Tatia must have ripped Katherine's soul apart and taken the body, and then would rip whatever was the essence of Elena from her. Klaus will have a body, but it would be a shell; a shell that still has blood and didn't fight back. Technically, if any were compelled, the truth would remain steadfast enough. They were going to use Elena's death to rise up Silas. The witch would prove a worthy sacrifice as well.

Tatia had not lied about making Elena human again. That was where the power was-in the blood.

Shane knew the plan. It was unfolding with an accuracy he couldn't believe. Silas would rise, would restore Tatia and give her true immortality. Then, once he had his love, would reign hell over all mortals. Shane pondered if Silas would care he was murdered by his own flesh. Without Tatia he had no thirst for life. It was best to preserve him until he could give his brother what he so desired above all things. After all, his one night with Qetsiyah had been their undoing.

_She loathed Tatia. Hell, she loathed me too_, Shane laughed.

Everyone that helped, or died in helping him rise, would also be restored. How long Klaus lived after that was left to be seen. _The three of us will remake the world_. In giving his brother the woman he loved, Shane hoped he too would be forgiven. He'd said that he lost someone…it had been his own brother. Not a wife, not a child. Family was everything. That is why pitting the brothers against one another had been so damned easy. Family _was_ everything.

He'd loved Qetsiyah, who had come to love Silas, of all people. It was just sex, but the draw of his charisma, the never ending scroll of his good, deeds reminded him of Stefan._ I'd been there once like Damon was_. It had been the same for the boys feeling the allure of a very powerful female. A female that was not entirely human. In that respect he could understand Damon's motives perfectly well.

Unable to win Silas affections, she condemned him. _She gave Esther their spell after her night with me._ _She taught that bitch things_. _OUR SPELL_, he said crashing his mug against the wood of the desk. Even to this day, the pain of her actions cut through him just as harshly has they had back then. When he looked at Elena…sometimes he wanted to smash her face in. Other times he wondered why it hadn't happened for him. She was different. It made him wonder about Tatia, but not for long. Suffering would rid her of any last visage of compassion or love. It was all about power.

Once Tatia was robbed of her birthright, Qetsiyah had killed her and took their child who was now cursed as well. And when she died, her soul had suffered on. It only got worse when Katherine was born, and so forth with Elena. By undoing it all, she would come back to herself.

Unable to open Esther's coffin, Silas lost hope knowing his lover would spend eternity in hell. She bound the spell in a way that tied her to that necklace, to the Bennett's, and to the fact that the doppelganger had to die. His child was doomed. He would never allow Elena to live-he would not consider her family. She wasn't-not really. She was just an echo of the woman he lost.

That had been the kick this whole time. Once Klaus had learned Elena was the key to making hybrids…well it had been so simple. They had been stuck for centuries until these people figured out, in a matter of two years what they had not been able to, for centuries.

He'd lost his brother who could not bear her loss, but in a manner of hours, he hoped this would be the answer.

He snickered silently as well.

In his mind he saw the past as clear as day. Silas was brilliant, well liked and loved. Beside him were his beautiful wife Tatia, and their child. Both had other lovers. It was not so uncommon. _Hell look at Klaus_.

Silas took Qetsiyah, and Tatia took two young boys: Klaus and Elijah to her bed. Their mother was not happy, but the night was not on her side. Qetsiyah had come to love Silas-a thing they often joked about. Shane loved her, wishing to make her his own, but that was another story. She'd _used_ him just like the rest had. No matter their differences, Silas was still family.

"Fine." He said concluding the call. As he watched through the window as the boys drew closer. Damon would be a particular problem. His love…it was like Silas' love. It came from a place of pain Shane knew all too well.

"I killed my brother once…he lost _her_. He was never the same." Shane turned remembering the story he told Elena. There was no spell to undo the intensity of love, and that was true. He had _made_ her feel as she did towards Damon. Bonnie had sensed Elena had emotional ties, but Matt had given him what he really needed. He couldn't make Silas forget, and as he watched Damon move closer to the house, he realized that Elena's love was..._real_. When had that happened?

That made them dangerous. Curiously, he wondered where he'd gone wrong. Soon he would lift her guise and make her realize what he'd done to her and Stefan. She was not allowed to feel that love-he hadn't let her. This had been so easy when he treated her like a thing. Bonnie had told him that she questioned why her love for Stefan was so distant…he had to keep himself from laughing. He _could_ suppress it, but not take it away.

It bothered him that _Damon_ would find something he himself wanted-acceptance. And what was immortality but hell when the one you cherished was gone in Silas case? "I've found her brother…she will be yours again. Then we will slate our thirst for blood across these lands…" Ah, the glory that could be theirs. Who needed love or acceptance when he could make people beg for it? Rage over centuries also aided in that.

People were so pointless these days. Most had cell phones plastered to their faces. No one knew shit anymore, thinking Google would always be there for them and their questions. Manipulation was his game. It had been so easy to pull Bonnie under, making her surrender to Tatia swift and painless.

Then he'd gotten to Elena. Then Caroline…the one Klaus was distracted by. He'd gotten that plan by Klaus's own to distract the boys. Soon Elena would realize just how real her love was-or was made to be.

A few suggestions here and there and whoop-the sire bond was in place. It should have been so obvious, with Elena specifically arguing against Damon. Even she herself had no idea he'd made her think she loved him. Then came the _feeding_-oh that had been great. He made her suppress her love for Stefan.

After all the events preceding her death, that had not been too difficult. He could never make her forget, but he could use the power of suggestion to make her feel "consumed" by Damon. A sneer crossed his face. It had been easy really. The simplest way to distract Damon, split the group, and bring down hell on Stefan was all through Elena.

That had been part of Klaus's plan.

At one point Tatia had made Stefan hear the truth of how Elena felt known to her former lover. She'd shown him videos of her and Damon. Klaus's sick fascination for the man was surreal, but he liked Stefan's taste in murder.

At the end of the day, a game of chess had to end.

"The time has come. Brother we come for you."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N**: _This is my newest DE fic with a lot of hot moments in it. Feel free to check it out. I thrive off what you think. type this after the fanfic website **/s/8943905/1/This-Intensity or use the drop down author search and it will bring up all six. **I am also on **twitter as melissa at maddpappy** add me if u want updates or friendship. Please share me with friends if you like the stories :D_

Again, Sorry for the long updates-had to let the show catch up. We got a battle coming in the next chapter, a resolution after that (not too drawn out), and then we can see if Damon can get Elena to turn it back on or if he's lost her to the switch. Some themes will mimic the shows lines, but in different ways. Thank each and every one of you for the reviews, favs, and follows. I love you guys

**TVD Elena dies:**

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Jeremy glared over Damon's head wondering about his older sister…or was it cousin…_damn_, he thought trying to derail those feelings once more. Bonnie's sweet face filled his mind, and with it came a grasp on the here and now. "The Haze is getting worse."

"Where is it?" Damon's voiced seemed almost tired.

Jeremy looked around, eyes widening. "Everywhere…I don't know what they are doing…"

With brows drawn, Damon turned toward the younger Gilbert. "Elena."

Their eyes met with understanding and they shared a nod. "What are we missing here," was Jeremy's next question.

"The killings…they have to mean something. Twenty four are dead." When Jeremy didn't respond, he quirked his head in the direction he was staring.

"Uh, Damon…there is twelve more. He's done something…wait…STOP!" Jeremy clutched at his head in some silent struggle. "Not all at once."

Damon came to his side and tried to rest a hand on the boy, but he was quickly flinched off. "Look, I can only hear one at a time…" to Damon he stared for a minute. "They are saying something."

"Who?"

"Ghosts..."

A few moments paced by while Damon felt a familiar plight fill his hungry gut. It made him all the more moody, and all the more edgy to get to his lady. _If they hurt her_…but who was he kidding? He already knew people had hurt her. And Stefan.

"Ok I got something. They have all of them in Silas' chamber. They are strongest in the haze. They are saying…? WHAT?"

"What, What," Damon asked with his hands played outward.

"They have Klaus, and they are going to kill Elena."

* * *

Kol watched the two guys about 50 feet from them watching, waiting. He begun walking when he heard the mention of Elena's name. "You can't let them raise Silas."

Both Jeremy and Damon turned then shocked by his presence. "What do you want Kol?"

"Are you always at the center of something Gilbert?" Kol gave his crazy smile.

Damon squinted at the evil smirk Kol was giving. "He's a potential."

"Connor is dead…I think he IS, Salvatore. "

Damon didn't want to waste time. "You want your brother."

"He seems to think that helping Tatia is more important than family. But of course the stupid bitch will have betrayed him. She's far older than he thinks. She belongs to that _thing_, and he needs to stay dead."

"We don't care about her."

Jeremy watched the exchange and decided to tell Kol the latest. "There are twelve dead witches here. Stefan is made to forget, Bonnie's mother is human, and Tatia is in Katherine's body. They have finished the triangle they needed to raise him."

"Fuck," Kol yelled at them. "12 humans, 12 demons, and now 12 witches. Its the expression triangle of power."

"Careful, the haze make you madder." Jeremy stepped back when the immortal glared at him.

"Look, we want Elena and Stefan, you want Klaus."

"There's no teaming up here. Do you know what that immortal will do if he gets free-with his woman alive?"

Damon ground out, "Well what do you want us to do?!"

Kol shrugged, "get rid of her, and the haze is as good as gone. Then get the cure from them and shove it down his throat before that witch of yours destroys the other side." He looked at Jeremy with a hard stare. "That's the purpose of the hunters."

"He won't stop," Jeremy said matter of fact.

"I don't _care_. You won't be able to stop them if she lives. She wants to bring back all the others."

Damon interjected a bit hostel, "then what? Where will she go when she dies? It's not like you can pull people out of heaven or hell."

Kol inclined his head. "I would say let them torch the place, but having dear old daddy here to hunt us again is not an option. She needs to be put back there."

"Why did she get out?" Damon asked.

Jeremy stepped forward, "But then Silas would just follow her."

"Right, so they can't go to the same place. They would simply come back some way somehow." To Damon he said, "Your little lover caused this. She needs to die. It's a paradox."

"If Katherine is dead, and Elena is dead, there is no more paradox."

Jeremy and Damon exchanged a look. Again Kol said, "Elena needs to go. As long as she is on this plane it can happen again. She cannot live. She cannot have the cure either. Children will only further complicate the issue."

"Why?" Both Damon and Jeremy quipped. Both voiced varying tones of discourse.

Kol turned unable to hide a smile. "IF you do these things, Elena will change. They are all connected-when Tatia dies…Elena will go crazy. You have to remember, her soul was bound by my mother. There is no way around it. They seek to sacrifice her for Silas. Once they do that-Tatia becomes whole again. You don't want that bitch whole."

"Why," Jeremy began, "is it OK for Tatia?"

"Seriously? She was the _first_ one of these doppelgangers. An ancient being that very few know anything about. Elena's soul was meant to be someone else's body. This charade has altered the course of time. It is not meant to be. The spell that even made Silas was based on old blood. Even if you could save her, what makes her Elena is tied in with what made Tatia herself. That will drive the girl crazy." To Damon he mentioned, "she won't be the girl you once loved."

"Are you sure she will go crazy or do you just want this over?"

"Tatia, she is the last. It wasn't that she was self-centered. Her demise came from the fact that she betrayed the last of her kind."

Damon and Jeremy exchanged a look. When they looked back, Kol was already gone.

"Fuck!" Damon yelled tossing a hand through his hair.

* * *

Bonnie stared at the scene before her with horror. Elena was on the verge of death; Stefan was inflicting pain on her while Tatia laughed. Twelve bodies began to stink up the tiny whole they were in. There was an opening now-one she was sure meant bad news for all of them. Her eyes met Klaus's.

Just like she'd done once, Bonnie managed to crumple up a paper in her hand and tried to focus on Jeremy. There was no need for a pen this time. She signaled him with her eyes and felt the intensity of his. She had to let Jeremy know where they were before they finished whatever they'd started here. The magic welled up inside her, and she concentrated while the others focused on Elena. In a matter of hours, they planned on using Elena to bring Silas back. She was curious to know if they really needed her blood, or if it was the perfect fitting to Tatia's end game plan.

She guessed the latter. At least summoning th epower was easy. How long would Shane let her live before she became expendable?

Without pause, she looked down and noticed the note was gone. _I hope this works_, she thought to herself. She focused on her mother's still form as she held back the tears.

* * *

Jeremy was waiting for the microwave to ding his lunch when the note suddenly appeared. Looking around, he thought Damon may have thrown it at him for some reason. Oddly, when he turned Damon was nowhere to be seen. _He's probably in Elena's room_, he thought with a tight chest.

Sure enough, he mounted the stairs and saw him sitting on her windowsill. "hey," he said to the mourning vampire.

"I can't kill her. There's something he isn't telling us."

Jeremy watched Damon, shrugging. "What can we do?"

"We have no idea where they are…" Damon sighed and put his elbow on his knees. His head fell into two broad hands and he simply looked at the floor.

"Were you just down stairs?"

"No," Damon said tersely. "Why?"

Jeremy held up a balled up paper in his hands. "This came out of nowhere."

Damon was up in a flash, grabbing the paper and opening it. Bonnie had done something like this when rose had taken Elena. Sure enough, when he opened it, there was the location. "We're gonna need another witch…getting there is going to take too long. Make the calls, call her father, something."

Jeremy ran from the room.

_Elena_, he thought to her. _Just hold on lover. I'm coming._

* * *

She didn't know if she had really heard him or not. It was like he was with her, _hold on; I'm coming_, echoed in her head. "Damon,' she muttered knowing that he must be alive. Whatever their connection was, Elena was sure now. In the dim light of the cave, she tried to open swollen lids.

How could this bitch do this to her? She was just born, she hadn't asked for this. The pain was too immense, her body was shutting down. _I have to hold on for him. I have to._

The only way she could imagine making it through all this was to turn off the pain. Her body was at its end, and she feared she wouldn't last long enough to see his face. Poor Caroline had gone through torture at least for separate times now. It was all she had left in her. Let them beat her until she died. She no longer cared. She did what she told Jenna to do, turned it off.

After that, everything seemed so much easier.


End file.
